


Happy Accident

by gretelbugs12



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, Professor Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 62,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gretelbugs12/pseuds/gretelbugs12
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is a 25-year-old second-year graduate student just barely scraping by. Obi-Wan Kenobi is a 30-year-old new English Literature professor at Coruscant University. What happens when they accidentally run into each other? Simple. Their lives change forever for the better.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 54





	1. Running Late

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first piece that I've written so please leave comments and feedback. This was intended to be a short one-shot but it turned into this. I am not disappointed. 
> 
> For reference in this first chapter, Anakin is 25, Obi-Wan is 30, and Ahsoka is 17. I will give updates along the way about ages, time jumps, and other potential warnings. 
> 
> The chapters start out very short but they get longer as it goes.

And I’m running late already, great. Thought Anakin as he all but ran through the crowded quad, up the sidewalk, and across the street just barely missing getting hit by a car. “Fucking freshman” he mumbled under his breathe. They always drove through campus, which was not a real open rather just side streets and throughways to get from one end to the other, a hundred miles an hour not watching at all where they’re going. I really shouldn’t be mad. I was them once too. He wanted to empathize because getting away from a life where you don’t always get to make your own choices and suddenly getting freedom would make anyone go a little crazy. Ever since he got hit by a car driving the wrong way through a busy intersection and having to get his right hand and part of his arm amputated from severe nerve and muscle damage; he has little sympathy for those who ignore the rules of the road. He made it to the lawn in front of the engineering building just shy of five minutes late for his meeting. 

Shaak Ti should honestly be happy that he’s only five minutes late because most days his tardiness is closest to twenty or thirty minutes. Shaak Ti was the department chair for the engineering program and also taught a handful of the graduate classes. Anakin had her during his first year of grad school when he took a class on applying printing technology to medicine. This was a particular interest for him since he hoped to develop some new designs for prosthetics that are more flexible and mobile.   
He always tried his best and put a lot of work into his classes because it took him a long time to get to where he is now. 

Shaak Ti saw that and offered him a position as a research assistant for his second year. They were currently working on a prototype prosthetic hand like Anakin’s but made with a lighter material that allowed for more dexterity. The prototype was to be presented at a national summit in the summer that brought together some of the greatest minds in all STEM fields. The meeting he was currently running late for was to finalize their proposal and grant application. He really needed to buy a watch...or attach an alarm clock to his body that yells at him when it’s time to go.

Obi-Wan was a new professor this year and although the first semester had gone pretty smoothly the second semester was just as daunting in the beginning. Now almost halfway through April and there seemed to be a regular flow to everyday life. He was currently teaching two undergraduate classes and two graduate classes. A nice mix to change up the pace of learning and teaching was always appreciated. He loved teaching the undergrads because he usually ended up with introductory or freshman-level classes. He had noticed that many of the younger students, although strong-willed with tough pointed opinions, often backed off when someone started to show signs of aggression. It made sense though they were young and new to the arena of adulthood for the most part. Making them comfortable and giving them a place that is safe to speak and feel is very important to Obi-Wan; which is why his office door is always open. Unless a student comes with a personal or private matter and then it is closed with a please wait sign. He was currently walking up the sidewalk back to his office to prepare for his next class after some very ‘important’ meetings that could definitely not have been summarized in an email; when he was knocked to the ground. 

“Shit I’m so sorry-I uh um I guess I wasn’t paying attention,” said the taller man who upon closer inspection appeared to have a scar running down the right side of his face through his eye. 

He also had dark sand-colored hair that was extremely messy yet somehow still looked put together. The man wore dark jeans with ankle-high laced up black combat boots as well as a plain white t-shirt with a worn leather jacket. 

“Are you alright?” he said, but Obi-Wan didn’t hear him. He was too busy admiring his facial features which almost appeared to be sculpted; they were so smooth and crisp. 

“Hey, are you alright?” the taller man said again when he didn’t get a response the first time. “Oh, yes I-uh-I’m fine really, just knocked the wind out of me,” he said quickly as to not stumble over his words too much. 

“I don’t usually get knocked over while walking until around two o’clock and it’s only eleven-thirty so I was a little disoriented”. 

He tried to make light and have a smooth recovery but honestly, he just wanted an excuse to keep talking to the handsome stranger. A laugh escaped the taller man as he stuck out his hand to help Obi-Wan up off the ground. 

“You must be going somewhere very important or be very late to be running at that speed”.

“Actually I am late for an important meeting so you were right on both accounts,” the taller man said as he rummaged through his bag and pulled out an ID badge with a bright yellow sticker on it. Different stickers mean different things in terms of security levels and what someone has access to on campus. Bright yellow allows you access to the science lab and reference rooms in the basement of the engineering and natural science building. 

“I really have to get going… but I feel bad for knocking you over um….would you let me buy you a coffee or tea later?” he asked while trying to zip the pocket of his backpack up with one hand.

“Well, that really isn’t necessary.” What are you doing!? He offered you a drink. Why would you say that? Look at how attractive he is. Say yes! “But if you insist I’m not going to pass up a cup of tea, especially if it’s from the cafe in the boathouse.” 

“Okay great, um does three o’clock work for you at all? I’ll be done with my meeting around then.” “Yes, I finish teaching at two-thirty so that’s plenty of time to get my things together and meet you there.” “Great! I really need to run and again I’m sorry I ran into you but I’ll see you later!” he said as he ran down the path to the sliding doors looking all but as graceful as a baby giraffe.


	2. References

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin's running late for a research meeting but what else is new?

As Anakin ran down the path and into the engineering building he couldn’t help but feel completely flustered and not just because he knocked over a professor. Well, that had something to do with it; but it was mostly because the professor was beautiful. With his copper-red hair and beard not to mention the accent. What is it about British accents? They’re so captivating. 

He looked at his phone and now instead of being only five minutes late he was a whole twenty minutes late. That was more accurate in terms of his tardiness, but it doesn’t mean Shakk Ti will be happy. She always mutters under her breath when Anakin finally shows up about how he couldn’t be on time if his life depended on it; and honestly, she’s probably right. When he finally made it to her office, the door was shut, and he could see no lights peering through the crack at the bottom. Great. Did she finally just leave because she’s so fed up with it? He wouldn’t blame her if that were true. He was never on time for anything, and most of his work was usually handed in a day or two late. He couldn’t help it though he was always being pulled in a million directions and had so much to take care of in his personal life. He let out a big sigh and left the office pod to go check the reference room downstairs.

Maybe she was already down there sorting through notes for last-minute changes. I really need to organize my life a little better. He thought to himself as we walked down the stairs to the lower levels. He itched for so many years to have the freedom and now here he was thousands of dollars in debt, too many bills to keep track of, a very shitty car that constantly needed work done, definitely not getting enough sleep, and probably not eating enough real food. He would complain more often but at least he was out on his own and he could take care of Ahsoka which is what really mattered. He let out another sigh and shook his head, not the right time to think about all of my problems.

“So you finally made it”. He looked up and realized he was standing in the reference room, he must have been overthinking so much he didn’t even realize he made it down the stairs and hall already. Shaak Ti was sitting at one of the large tables surrounded by piles of notebooks and binders which contained previous drafts and the current copy of their paper as well as a written copy of their presentation. The presentation was up on the projection screen and their third prototype of the mechanical hand sat in front of Shaak Ti on the table. He loved the reference rooms because the walls were lined with bookcases which were filled with books on all sorts of scientific histories and analysis. 

“I finished reading over the parts that you added to and I made some minor edits and added some of my input from notes I had at home,” he said as he sat down across from her. He put his bag up on the table and took out the notebook with his notes and drawings as well as a printed copy of the pieces he edited for her. 

“I think we ought to make some minor tweaks to the design of the knuckles so that they can have more dexterity,” she said as she pushed her design ideas over to Anakin for him to look at. “If we move the placement of the screws a few centimeters away from each major hinging point the hands might be able to grasp objects more easily”. He picked up the model and looked more closely as she showed him where she thought the screws should be instead. As he listened to the points she made were well thought out and made sense but they would have to see it first hand - no pun intended - to see if it would actually work. They went over the specifics a little more and ended up deciding that even though it would cost more they should build a second hand with the modifications. “I know it would be expensive, but that way we’ll have one model we already know works well enough in case the new one does not live up to our expectations,” said Shaak Ti. 

It was quarter to three when Anakin looked at the clock and realized he was going to be late for coffee if he didn’t pack up right then. “I know we have some more things to get done but would you mind if I left a little early? I have something at three that I can’t miss.” 

She looked up at him with a sly smile and said with a small chuckle, “Oh is it something you have to be on time for? That’s important?” 

He rolled his eyes slightly and retorted back, “Yes, actually and for once I’d like to try and be on time. Not that I don’t want to be on time for this - I just um - I actually was on time but I ran into someone literally and I had to stop and--” he stopped suddenly when he noticed she was laughing. “I’m just teasing you, I know you have a lot on your plate and mind so as long as you get here and get the work done that’s what matters.” She started to pack up her things and put the books they were using back on the shelves. 

“Oh, okay. Well thank you for letting me leave early and I really will try and be here on time next time. I’ll even be early” he said with just a hint of smugness. She arched one eyebrow and gave him the same smug smiling look, “I’ll believe it when I see it”.


	3. Coffee & Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin buys Obi-Wan tea even though his bank account has no money and of course they lose track of time.

Obi-Wan finished his class a little early around quarter past two since it was a review session. They had a test next class, and his students brought many good questions to go over but they still somehow finished early. Not that anybody minded. They got to leave before the rush of students filling the halls and sidewalks outside. And he got extra time to make sure all was in order before heading out for the weekend, it was Friday after all. 

Once he packed up all his things in his office he grabbed his satchel, keys, wallet, and jacket. By the time he left to walk over to the boathouse, it was ten of two and students were piling into classrooms for the three o’clock classes. As he walked across campus the wind started to pick up just a bit which was a welcome relief to an unusually warm day. When he finally made it down to the boathouse he was surprised to see the taller man leaning against the railing of the deck. Although he didn’t know the young man really at all he got the sense that he was typically late for most things which is why he was surprised. 

“Not only are you here before me but you’re here five minutes before three.” He looked up at Obi-Wan startled by the sudden noise, he looked awfully cute when he got flustered. 

“Oh yea I finished my meeting a little early so I just came down to wait,” he said as he put the book away he had been reading. 

“Do you have a class that you’re reading Complex Mechanical Orthopedics for or is that just light reading?” he said with a slight chuckle. 

“Um well, actually kind of both…I uh - I read a lot of mechanic books for my engineering classes, but I also am a mechanic and love to read them in my free time as well,” he said almost sheepishly as if he was embarrassed by that. 

“I didn’t mean to make fun, it's just not something I typically see someone reading for fun but that’s fascinating. Maybe you could tell me more about that over something to drink?” He looked at him and smiled, “Yea okay.” 

They went inside to order their drinks which he insisted on paying for even though he was almost positive his account was overdrawn. Which of course he was right about because when he gave the cashier his card it said decline. He hurriedly pulled out his credit card to pay for his large black coffee and the professor’s matcha tea, stumbling over his words and quickly saying something about how he’d been having issues with his card lately and the bank was trying to fix it. This was of course a bunch of bullshit. He was quite literally broke and could only get by going more into debt until he was paid later next Thursday. He needed to get his life together financially and just in general. There was just so much to handle he didn’t even know where to start. He shook his head getting back to the moment where a gorgeous redhead was waiting for him to finish paying so they could have their drinks. A gorgeous redhead whose name he didn’t even know...he was just putting his wallet back in his pocket when the other man reached for his drink and said, “Well I’d say thank you but it occurred to me that I don’t even know your name.” “Anakin Skywalker,” he said. “Obi-Wan Kenobi,” replied the redhead. 

They walked outside back onto the deck and decided to sit at a table with an umbrella since even though it was breezy the sun was still pretty strong. “So are you an engineering student or are you just taking that as a general elective?” asked Obi-Wan as they sat down. 

“Oh well I did my undergrad degree in mechanical engineering but now I’m doing my masters in biomedical engineering.” So he was incredibly good looking and incredibly smart. “Well, I know the overview of what mechanical engineering entails but I know nothing about biomedical engineering, I honestly didn’t even know that was a thing.” 

“Oh well, biomedical engineering at its core is applying physics and mechanics to the world of medicine. Typically people in Biomed tend to develop machinery and equipment that is used in hospitals for surgeries and other life-saving scenarios. Which is very important and very cool but I’m interested in the orthopedic and prosthetic side of things. So like building newer and better prosthetics for people who are amputees so that daily life can be easier for them...like me.” He added that last bit in such a quiet voice he didn’t think Obi-Wan heard him but he did. 

“I’m sure being both an amputee and an engineer lends a great perspective to the field.” Anakin looked up at him, a little taken back. That was at all what he was expecting to hear. People usually wanted to know all about his injury or how he got it or they could see it but Obi-Wan was different, he was respectful. “I-uh-my hand and arm” he gestured to his right side and then took off the black leather glove and his jacket “it's metal...as you can see…” Anakin looked like he suddenly felt very uncomfortable with the situation. 

“If you don’t want to tell me about this right now you don’t have to. I didn’t mean to make you uneasy,” he offered, hoping to quell some of the younger man's nerves. His words appeared to help at least a little bit because Anakin became less visibly tense and let out a breath he seemed to have been holding. They sat in silence for a few moments while Anakin composed himself and decided whether or not he wanted to talk about this with a man he just met. 

When he finally spoke he said, “I got hit by a drunk driver going the wrong way while I was crossing the street. My arm got crushed. There were too many nerves damaged to be able to fix it so they had to take the lower part of my arm and handoff.” Obi-Wan did not speak as he did not look like he was finished talking but merely pausing to process. “I hated it. It hurt and I couldn’t do most things for months. I was 18 and had just gotten out of a bad living situation. I finally got some freedom and I ended up in the hospital ICU with a mechanic arm...but learning to live with it made me realize that improvements could be made and that some scientists just didn’t think outside the box enough to make those changes happen. So, I applied to school and well here I am now telling you something you didn’t even ask about and probably don’t care about.” He seemed to have finished and then took a long sip of his coffee and stared down at the table. They sat in silence for a few more moments except for the sound of the waves from the water below. 

When Obi-Wan spoke he chose his words carefully as to not hurt the younger man who from the outside had the bad boy vibe going for him; actually, he seemed to be rather delicate and fragile who might crack or break if you pushed him too hard. He could see in his face that many people had pushed him too hard as he appeared to have crazed eyes. Not crazed as in Anakin himself was crazy but crazed as in when glass gets too hot and breaks forming lines and creases throughout the edges of the broken shards. His eyes made him look like he had been hurt and he didn’t want to make his pain worse. 

They continued talking for almost two hours and before they knew it it was almost five o’clock and the boathouse was closing up. “Shit, is it almost five already. Oh man I’m really sorry but I need to go I have to pick up my sister.” 

“Oh, no, that's perfectly fine. I'm sorry if I kept you,” Obi-Wan replied, being a little shocked by the fact that Anakin had a sister to take care of. He didn’t know why that shocked him so much, it really shouldn’t many people have siblings they have to help take care of sometimes. 

“No no, it’s okay. I pick her up when I can so she doesn’t have to take the subway or bus. I’d rather her not have to be hit on by fifty-year-old men, I mean I know she seems older but she’s only seventeen. I just try to look out for her the best I can. I even tried to get her to be able to come live with me but the court said no cause I’m so young and I live in not a great place and don’t have enough income for two people…She’s not actually my sister we met in the same foster care group home when she was brought in. I tried but I can’t do anything for her legally right now so I help whenever I can.” He stopped suddenly while he was packing his things up and putting his cup in the recycling. “I-uh-sorry. You didn’t need to know all that. I didn’t realize how much I was saying.” He seemed ashamed again and could barely look at Obi-Wan. 

If finding out Anakin had a sister was surprising for some reason the real shock came when they found out all of this. Anakin was scrambling through life working, going to school, being a researcher, paying his bills, not sleeping enough, all while trying to take care of his sister who was still in the same foster home he had been in. He was the definition of a man who cares for everyone with a heart so big it crushes him from the inside out. 

“I truly don’t mind you sharing whatever you wish to with me. I don’t want to keep your sister waiting for you but if you’re free another time I’d like to talk some more...maybe even over dinner. That is if you’re interested” he added real quick to cover for the fact that he didn’t know if Anakin was gay or not. “Oh um really! Sure!” he replied while hastily rummaging through his bag. “Okay, I really have to run. I'm so sorry. Thank you for listening to me ramble but here. Don’t lose it.” He yelled as he ran up the pathway towards the parking garage. Obi-Wan looked down to see that Anakin had written down his number on a piece of paper and given it to him. He’d never been so happy to be knocked over on the ground.


	4. Dinner Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Anakin thought his day couldn't get any more confusing, he runs into Obi-Wan. Again. While getting dinner with Ahsoka.

Anakin made it just in time to get Ahsoka from her practice. Ahsoka was a dancer and gymnast for which she had class and practice five days a week. Honestly, he didn’t know how she managed to sleep and get all her work done but she did and still enjoyed herself. That’s all that mattered. As long as she was happy that was all Anakin cared about. He knew very well what it was like to grow for almost ten years in that foster house so any happiness she could find he was happy about too. Monday and Tuesday she has gymnastics and the rest of the week she had dance. Since today is Friday Anakin was currently sitting in the car outside of her studio waiting for her. It was ten past five when he saw her coming out of the door. She hopped in the front seat and threw her bag in the back. 

“Hey Skyguy, thanks for picking me up!” 

“I pick you up almost every day you don’t need to thank me every time,” he said with a small chuckle.

“I know but still thanks. Hey, have you eaten yet? I'm starving!” 

“No, I just came from school so I didn’t get to yet. Wanna go grab something at Dex’s?” 

“Yea, okay and then you can tell me more about why you didn’t leave campus until past five when you finished with Shaak Ti at three on Wednesdays.” They drove the rest of the way to the diner with only the sound of the radio in the background, it was comfortable though. 

When they made it to the diner the clouds had covered the sky and it had started to rain. It was pretty busy inside since it was still dinnertime but their favorite booth in the back corner was still open. After they ordered Anakin got up to go to the bathroom, after all that coffee he needed to pee. He was walking back to the booth when he heard, “Anakin”, in that unmistakable smooth British accent that sounded like rich silk. He whipped around so fast he almost knocked himself over and came face-to-face with the one and only Professor of Literature Obi-Wan Kenobi. “Obi-Wan!” he said, equally surprised as the gorgeous ginger. 

“I thought you had to pick up your sister?” “I did but neither of us had eaten yet so we stopped by our favorite diner.” 

“Well they do have some of the best food around” he replied looking even more handsome with his hair still slightly damp from the rain. 

“If you haven’t eaten yet you’re welcome to join us, it doesn’t look like the rain is going to let up any time soon” he offered partly to be nice but mostly to be able to spend more time with the professor. 

“Oh well if you don’t mind that would be nice. I would prefer to not walk in the rain and soil my takeout container.” Anakin looked at him curiously, “Did you walk here from campus?” 

“Oh - um no I took the bus to the stop a few blocks away. My car is getting some work done on it right now.” 

“Oh okay, well why don’t you get your food brought to the table and come join us,” Obi-Wan asked the waitress to take his order for her and told her where he would be sitting before they walked back to the booth together. 

“Took ya long enough,” Ahsoka said while she was looking through the dessert selection on the menu. 

“Well, I-uh-ran into a friend. He’s gonna join us if you don’t mind so he doesn’t get stuck in the rain. Obi-Wan this is my sister Ahsoka, Ahsoka this is Obi-Wan he’s a professor at school.” 

“Lovely to meet you,” he said while sitting across from both Anakin and Ahsoka. The food arrived a minute later. Ahsoka got a cheeseburger club with extra mayo, french fries, and a root beer. While Anakin got a bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon, french fries, and a chocolate frappe. Obi-Wan had a turkey club with french fries and also a chocolate frappe. 

“Sooo...Obi-Wan do you teach in engineering?” Ahsoka asked as she took a sip of her soda. 

“Oh, no I teach literature. I know nothing about engineering. Anakin quite literally ran into me and knocked me off my feet. Guess he felt bad cause he bought me tea when I was done with class.” “Ooh okaaay. So that’s why you were almost late and hadn’t eaten dinner yet” she said while giving Anakin what a sly side-eye. 

They sat in the back corner booth talking while eating burgers, sandwiches, fries, and frappes for well over an hour and a half before then ordering dessert. Even though they were full of ice cream and junk food already they all got dessert because you couldn’t pass up a piece of pie or cake from Dexes. They all shared stories about their studies, interests, and jobs. Obi-Wan learned that Anakin worked at an auto body shop as a mechanic on the weekends during the day as well as afternoons on Monday and Tuesday. He also learned that Anakin was a skilled photographer and artist from Ahsoka who said his work was beautiful and one of a kind. Anakin blushed deeply as she said this and mumbled something about how it was just for fun, not real art. Ahsoka and Anakin learned that Obi-Wan was a new professor at Coruscant University in the English Department and concentrated on classic literature as well as poetry. They also learned that the young professor loved to cook, watch old movies, and spend time in his garden. Obi-Wan learned that Ahsoka was a high school junior who was interested in going to college for psychology. He also learned she was a dancer and gymnast as well as an avid swimmer. All this discussion took place over numerous pieces of chocolate cake, coconut cream pie, banana cream pie, a swiss roll, and lots of milk, coffee, and tea. It was ten o’clock, closing time, when they finished, paid, and headed out. 

Anakin offered Obi-Wan a ride home so he didn’t have to get stuck in the rain again. Obi-Wan accepted. They drove to the foster home first to drop Ahsoka off since it was getting pretty late and she needed to get some sleep for work in the morning at the surf and longboard store. As they pulled back out onto the road Anakin realized he had no idea where Obi-Wan lived. A small chuckle escaped the redhead as he saw the confused and slightly panicked look on the younger man’s face. “I’ll point you drive.” And that’s what they did in comfortable silence with the radio once again playing in the background. 

When they reached the outside of Obi-Wan’s building it had stopped raining. “Thank you for the ride. And again for the tea earlier. And also for inviting me to sit with you and your sister. I must say that was the most enjoyable time I’ve had in a long time.” Obi-Wan said as he collected his things. 

“So when do I get another date?” he added. As he looked up he saw Anakin’s smile wide as ever and probably the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. “So that was a date?” he replied. 

“I’d say so...although I think it’s missing one thing,” Obi-Wan said as he moved closer to the younger man. Only when he was within an inch of his face did he realize how beautiful his blue eyes were and how soft his dark wavy hair looked. As Anakin started to move forward to close the gap Obi-Wan brought his hands up to cup Anakin’s face and draw him closer. Anakin let out a soft gasp when a tongue entered his mouth. Soft and smooth. Captivating. Sparkling and shining. Heart-stopping. Time freezing. Kissing Anakin was a full course meal complete with champagne dessert and fireworks all at once. They only parted when air was necessary. As they did their eyes met, soft and soulful while wild and wide at the same time. “Does that mean I get another date?” Obi-Wan said softly as he rested his forehead against Anakins. The dark curly-haired man responded “Yes” just as softly while nuzzling the side of Obi-Wan’s face.


	5. Day at the beach...Sort of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin takes Obi-Wan to the beach. Well near the beach up on a cliff overlooking it and Anakin paints while Obi-Wan watches in earnest.

Obi-Wan walked into his building and slumped against the side of the elevator listening to the ding for every floor that passed. He just had one of the most amazing days he’d ever had. It started out getting knocked on the ground by a man who had the physicality of a baby giraffe; and ended with kissing said man. When he got to his apartment he shed all of his clothes and took a much needed cold shower. He took out a pair of soft pajamas and climbed into bed. He tried to read for a little while to calm his thoughts which always seemed to go back to Anakin and his soft warm lips. The cold shower helped in the moment but now he could feel his pants tightening. He went to bed that night with a racing heart from the pure ecstasy he felt when Anakin crossed his mind as he held himself in his hands. Dreamland didn’t disappoint either with his wild fantasies playing out in his head while he slept. To no surprise, he needed another cold shower in the morning which was much more enjoyable as he remembered all the dreams he had the night before. 

As Obi-Wan had his tea he got around to chores he tried to get done weekly. Like changing his sheets and bath towels, running a few loads of laundry, and washing down dusty or dirty surfaces. He liked to keep his space clean and comfortable. The mundane tasks gave him some regularity when his weekdays were often scattered with meetings and students stopping by his office in between classes. His favorite Saturday morning chore was to water his plants. Obi-Wan had a small terrarium on the window sill that got the most sun as well as a few plants in baskets mounted to the wall behind his sofa. His favorite wall hanging plant was the pothos of which he had three different kinds. In the corner next to the tv stood a very tall fiddle leaf that brought a bright vibrant green color to the white walls. 

When he finished with his indoor chores he went out onto his balcony and wiped down the table and chairs from the rain the night before. Since it had rained he didn’t need to water the herbs he had growing outside. He sat in the dried chair and finished his tea while watching the city start to wake up. He reached into his sweater pocket and found the piece of paper with Anakin’s number he had been given the day before. Suddenly he was nervous about sending a message to the younger man even though they had spent the better part of the afternoon and evening together. Not to mention the amazing kiss they shared. 

(9:43 am)   
OWK: I had a great time yesterday afternoon and evening. I’d love to see you again : )   
AS: I was hoping you’d text me! I had a great time too. I’m kinda glad I ran into you haha ; )   
OWK: I’m kind of glad too : ) How come you were hoping I’d text you?   
AS: Cause Ahsoka texted me from work this morning and asked if you would want to come get lunch with us today down near the beach?   
OWK: Suuure, Ahsoka wants to have lunch ; ) But, yes I’d love to have lunch with the two of you. What time?   
AS: Well actually it was her idea...but I want to see you again too. She gets out of work at one o’clock. I can pick you up if you want cause it would be a long walk?   
OWK: If you don’t mind I’d love a ride. My care should be finished tomorrow so I’ll finally be able to drive again.   
AS: I’m glad you’re getting your car back soon! How about I pick you up at 12:30?   
OWK: Okay, that’s perfect! I can’t wait : )   
AS: Me either! I’m gonna head to the gym and after I shower I’ll head over to get you. Do you want me to text you when I get there?   
OWK: Sure that would be good. Enjoy the gym!  
… … … … … ... ...   
(12:08 pm)   
AS: I just washed up and I’m about to leave to come pick you up. I should be there in 15-20 min.   
OWK: Alright, thanks for the heads up! I’ll get my stuff together and wait downstairs for you.   
... ... ... ... ... ... ...   
(12:29 pm)   
AS: Just got here. I’m parked right where I was last night when I dropped you off.   
OWK: Okay! Coming out now. 

Obi-Wan exited the building and waved to Anakin when he saw him. He got in the car and suddenly got nervous and slightly panicked. When he left last night he had just kissed Anakin. Now he didn’t know if he was supposed to kiss him again or not. During this brief conflict happening inside his head, Anakin had leaned over and given him a peck on the cheek. It startled Obi-Wan out of his confusion and he smiled wide. “I didn’t know if you wanted me to kiss you again or not,” he said sheepishly with a slight blush. “I did. I do. You can kiss me anytime you want” he replied with an equally as wide smile. “We should get going if we wanna get a decent parking spot that doesn’t require walking miles in the sun,” said Anakin as he pulled out into the street and headed in the direction of the beach.

About thirty minutes later they parked and headed toward the picnic tables where Ahsoka said she would be waiting for them. “The breeze down here near the water is quite lovely,” Obi-Wan said as he took a deep breath and stretched his arms. As they walked down the street towards the tables their fingers became intertwined. Neither of them verbally acknowledged it but they shared a small smile in the moment and enjoyed the sounds of the ocean as they approached their destination. When they reached the picnic tables Ahsoka was nowhere to be found. Anakin checked his phone and saw that she had sent him a message saying she was just finishing and would be right out. They picked a table that was situated at the corner of the building and opened the umbrella to get more shade. 

Ahsoka came around the corner as they were sitting down and said, “Hey guys! Sorry, I was late, I had some cleaning to finish.” 

“It’s all good don’t worry about it we just got here” Anakin replied. 

The sandwich shack on the beach had some of the best fish fry around which is why they all ordered fish sandwiches and split a large basket of onion rings. As they ate Ahsoka told Obi-Wan about her job at the surf and longboard shop. She worked mainly at the counter buying merchandise for the store and selling merchandise to the customers. Customers came in looking for the top quality surfboard, surf accessories, longboards, and local apparel designed by an artist who lived a few streets over. When she wasn’t working in sales at the counter she was in the workshop in the back creating custom orders. Ahsoka didn’t actually create the designs that went on any of the boards they were given to her by customers and she made them come to life. Spray paint, engraving, etching, and abstract designs are just some of the types of work she does. 

“You must be very talented to be doing custom work at such a young age, that’s very impressive,” Obi-Wan said as he wiped tartar sauce off of his lips in a way that made Anakin have to hold back a choke. 

“I learned all I know about art from Anakin. My stuff isn’t all that impressive; most of the designs are simple enough. If you really wanna be wowed you should see Anakin’s work.” Obi-Wan looked up at Anakin with surprise on his face at the fact that the tall gangly man was such a good artist. At least in his sister's eyes, he was. Anakin mumbled something about it not being that good and blushed once again in a way that made Obi-Wan want to melt. 

When they finished eating, Ahsoka wanted to go down to the beach to break in her new surfboard. Anakin on the other hand hated sand with a passion and wouldn’t go near it unless he absolutely had to. The rain from the previous night had created a greyish purple-blue streak that went through the sky which Anakin thought was beautiful and thought would make a great backdrop for an ocean painting. 

“We don’t have to stay here if you dislike the sand that much. Although I must say I’ve never met someone who has such pointed feelings about nature” said Obi-Wan. 

“No actually, I’d like to stay but not down on the beach. There’s a pathway that goes up to the overlook, it’s really pretty up there. I do wanna grab a few things from my car first, if you don’t mind.” “Not at” replied Obi-Wan. They said bye to Ahsoka for now who was going to head to the library after surfing to get some homework done. When they made it back to the car Obi-Wan saw that what Anakin was gathering was paint supplies. “You keep paint and it’s accessories in your car?” he asked in a slightly amused way. 

“You never know when you’re gonna see something that just needs to be put on paper or canvas for the matter...you don’t mind if I paint do you?” he asked a little more quietly as if Obi-Wan was going to laugh at him. “Of course not. I would love to watch you paint...if you don’t mind?” he said, smiling and throwing that last bit back at him as a friendly jab. 

Obi-Wan helped Anakin carry his things as they walked back towards where they had sat to eat but instead of going straight towards the beach; they turned left and went up a path that led to the overlook. When they reached the end of the path at the top Obi-Wan couldn’t help but let out a small gasp at how beautiful the view was. A vast ocean of deep blue contrasted by the bright tan sand and the grey-purple sky stretching as far the eye could see. As he took in the view he also listened to the tall grass around them as it bristled in the wind and the waves as they crashed on the shore below. He took a step back and decided to sit on the bench behind where Anakin was setting up his painting materials. He didn’t want to intrude on a moment that seemed private between the painter and the paint. He watched as the easel was set up first and a canvas was placed on its perch balancing in the wind like an acrobat on a tightrope. Obi-Wan watched even more intently as Anakin chose colors of paint to begin creating his art piece. With each stroke of paint added to the canvas, the picture became more vivid and life-like. Anakin’s ability to create hyper-realistic art was so unbelievable Obi-Wan could have sworn he was looking at the ocean and sky itself. He wanted to ask, so many questions about how he learned to paint, who had taught him if he had other finished pieces, would he show them? Instead, he opted to be silent, so silent that the only discernible sounds high up on the overlook were the grass swaying the breeze and the birds squawking in the sky. Anakin was creating art and that was something Obi-Wan understood to be sacred. It deserved the utmost respect and tranquility. He did not dare speak to ask questions because he did not dare to disrespect the art or the artist. 

As they ran back to the car the people they passed must have had quite a good laugh. Obi-Wan carrying all of the paint materials trying not to drop the boxes and Anakin carrying his new painting still not dry trying to make sure it did not get smudges. They thought it was going to be nice all day but an unexpected storm came barrelling in bringing torrential downpours. They made it to the car without the painting being harmed but they were soaked and raw to the bone. Laughing they got in the car and turned the air on the try and dry at least their hands and maybe their hair a little bit. When Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan he didn’t think he’d ever seen something so beautiful. The man who was usually composed and put together always seemed to be even more stunning when drenched from the rain. Just like the night before when he saw him in the diner with his hair all wild and out of place. His eyes shone a bright grey against his flushed face from the running and the cold rain. Anakin couldn’t help himself when he leaned over and pulled the older man towards him for a languid kiss. Lazily he ran his tongue over Obi-Wan’s bottom lip before pulling him back. The sky had darkened but they were both bright and flushed from the rain and excitement. 

“Why don’t we go back to my place and I can give you some dry clothes” Obi-Wan murmured into Anakin’s neck. “I think you just wanna get me out of my clothes” he replied with a slight chuckle. Obi-Wan let out a laugh that made Anakin melt.

“Mmmm I mean I wouldn’t be opposed to that but I don’t want you getting sick from being in wet clothes.” 

“The sentiment is sweet but I still don’t believe you,” Anakin said as he smiled against Obi-Wan’s lips.


	6. Dinner & A Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-Wan escape the storm and get comfortable with each other.

Half an hour later they made it back to Obi-Wan’s apartment and ran inside to escape the rain that was still coming down outside. Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin’s hand and pulled him into the elevator pressing the number five. They giggled the whole way up like a couple of kids who just did something they shouldn’t have. When they entered the apartment Obi-Wan turned on some lights and opened a closet in the hallways. He took out two towels and handed one to Anakin to dry off. Silently he grabbed Anakin’s hand again and pulled him further into the apartment until they reached the bathroom. 

“I’ll get you some dry clothes, hold on,” said Obi-Wan. A minute later he came back with a pair of grey sweatpants, a dark blue long sleeve shirt, fuzzy black socks, and a pair of boxers. 

“I-um-I’m not sure if they’ll fit you I-uh-I don’t know if we wear the same size but if you want to wear them you can they’re clean...of course I would never give you dirty clothes.” All of the words tumbling out of his mouth in a rough awkward fashion clearly showing he was nervous. 

“Thank you, I’m sure they’ll fit just fine.” Obi-Wan showed Anakin where things were in the bathroom and then left to let him shower and change. 

When he emerged from the bathroom about fifteen minutes later Obi-Wan was in the kitchen boiling some water with two mugs on the counter wearing a plush grey robe and grey fleece slipper. How can someone make a bathrobe look sexy? Damn, he’s so hot. Anakin thought as he shuffled towards the kitchen to make his presence known. 

“Thank you for the clothes they all fit and they’re very comfy. I wasn’t sure where you wanted me to leave my wet clothes so I hung them on the railing in the shower, I hope that’s okay?” 

“That’s perfectly fine. If you want I can throw them in the dryer with mine after I take a shower. That way they’ll dry faster and won’t have any spots that don’t dry from leaning against the shower wall” he replied while taking the kettle off of the stove and getting two containers from the cabinet. 

“If you really don’t mind that would be great, thank you again.” Anakin watched as Obi-Wan opened both containers and saw one had what appeared to be loose tea and the other cocoa powder maybe? That’s an odd combination but whatever makes him happy I guess. Anakin thought as he watched Obi-Wan scoop some loose tea into a little round infuser ball. 

“I wasn’t sure you liked tea. I do have coffee but since it’s so late in the afternoon that seems like a bad idea unless of course, you like having coffee in the afternoon which is perfectly fine. (Smooth recovery. What is wrong with you, don't assume what he likes or wants. Geez) But I also have a hot chocolate mix if you’d still like something warm that’s not coffee or tea.” 

Anakin smiled at the generosity and replied, “I love hot chocolate that would be perfect. I’m not a big fan of tea and I will typically drink coffee but you’re right it’s better not to have it so late in the day.” Obi-Wan passed him the mug and smiled back, his eyes still shining like they were in the car. 

Anakin let his hot chocolate cool down on the counter with the tea while Obi-Wan took a shower and put both of their clothes in the dryer. As he walked around the living room he took in all of the plants Obi-Wan had. He saw the large blankets folded up on the couch with the plush pillows. He saw the collection of books and movies on the bookcase next to the tv. He felt the soft rug beneath his feet even through the fuzzy socks he was now wearing. Small picture frames sat on the window sill looking out onto the balcony which housed a few more plants and a small table with two chairs. Amongst the pictures Anakin saw Obi-Wan with what he assumed were some friends clearly at college graduation as they were all in caps and gowns. Another picture showed a woman with long fiery red hair and steel grey eyes, she was sitting on what looked like a boat dock smiling wide. Perhaps she was Obi-Wan’s mother. The resemblance was rather uncanny. The third and last picture was of Obi-Wan when he was younger with a taller man with long brown and grey hair. They were smiling and happy. Anakin had no idea who this man was but he made Obi-Wan smile so that was good. 

This was where Obi-Wan found him after he was done with his shower and the laundry; looking at the photos on his window sill. When Anakin felt him behind him he turned around and put the picture down quickly. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to go through your things I was just looking,” he said quickly blushing furiously as he was very nervous. 

“It’s okay. I wouldn’t have them out for people to see if I didn’t want them to be looked at. There’s no need to be sorry” he said as he placed his hand on Anakin’s cheek to comfort him. He walked closer to the window sill and picked up the photo from graduation. 

“These are some of my best friends. The one on the far right, that’s Quin, he was my roommate all four years of undergrad and we had an apartment together during graduate school.” As he put the picture back on the sill his hand ghosted over the frame of the red-headed young woman. Obi-Wan took in a small sharp breath as he thought about picking the picture up but decided against it. 

“You don’t have to share if you don’t feel ready” Anakin offered in hopes of soothing the creases that had formed on the older man's forehead. 

“This is the only picture I have of my mother...I never knew her. I never knew any of my birth family. I don’t know anything about my dad. I do know that my mom gave me up after I was born because she couldn’t afford to take care of me well enough.” He paused. His eyes looked heavy. “When I was adopted out I was three years old and this picture was in the back of a storybook my mother left with me when she let me go.” He paused again and took a deep breath. “This is a scanned copy of the original photo. The original is in a safe I have in my closet because I don’t want anything to happen to it. It’s all I have of her. I don’t know anything about her. I don’t even know her name.” 

His fingers moved down the frame and over to the last picture of the tall man with long hair. “This is Qui-Gon. He’s my father. Well, he’s not biologically my father, but he adopted me when I was a baby so he’s the only parental figure I’ve ever known. He taught me all the things a parent should teach their child and has always been there for me. Just because we’re not related by blood doesn’t mean he feels like anything less than that.” Obi-Wan put the frame down and walked over the kitchen to get his mug of tea and Anakin’s mug of hot chocolate. They sat on the couch in silence for a few moments enjoying their drinks before Anakin spoke. 

“As someone who has a very hard time opening up to others about my personal life I truly appreciate the fact that you just shared all of that with me. My family life and personal life are two things that have always been hard for me to manage and make right. So, I just want you to know how much I respect your feelings.” Anakin finished speaking and brought his gloved hand on top of Obi-Wan's right hand in a gesture of comfort. Obi-Wan looked at him and gave a gentle appreciative thoughtful smile. 

“If you ever want to share with me. I’ll be right here ready to listen in return.” “Thank you” Anakin replied in such a small voice it might not have been heard if Obi-Wan had not been sitting right next to him. 

After about twenty minutes of debating they settled on watching Harry Potter because Anakin was a nerd and Obi-Wan had never seen any of them; which then caused Anakin to gasp so dramatically Obi-Wan snorted into his tea mug. There they were almost two hours later. It’s now six-thirty and they’re both starving but too tired and comfortable wrapped up against each other with warm fuzzy blankets to want to cook. They decide on takeout. Obi-Wan suggests Pad Thai which Anakin quickly shoots down because he is allergic to peanuts. He does however give a great suggestion for a Japanese restaurant that he frequents and is safe to eat at. Thirty more minutes later and it’s five past seven when the food gets delivered. They take it back upstairs and settle into the couch once again to start watching the second movie. Obi-Wan enjoys his vegetable and teriyaki chicken stir fry while Anakin slurps on his chicken udon noodle soup. They both share a large tray of sushi and sashimi and taste bits of each other's main meals along the way. By the time the movie is over and they have cleaned up from dinner it is almost ten o’clock. 

“Would you like to watch another movie or do something else or are you too tied?” Obi-Wan asks as he rinses their mugs and puts them into the dishwasher. 

“Well I usually go to bed way later than this but I am really tired and could probably use some extra sleep for work tomorrow,” Anakin said as he yawned and stretched his arms. 

“I’d rather you not drive home when it’s dark and you’re so tired already. If you want you can stay?” Anakin hadn’t expected to stay the night but he was really tired and so full of soup. 

“I can just stay on your couch. I already know it’s comfy and you’ve got warm blankets.” 

“Don’t be silly. I’m not going to make you stay on the couch. But if you’d rather not share I can take the couch” Obi-Wan offered, not wanting to make the younger man uncomfortable but still refusing to let him drive home in the tired state he was in. 

“Um-well if you really don’t mind I’m okay with sharing a bed. I don’t wanna kick you out of your own bed. Besides you’re cuddly, why would I want to go without that?” he said with a lopsided smile. Since they were both in comfortable sleep clothes already they didn’t need to change and Anakin’s clothes would be dry in the morning for work. Obi-Wan went through his bathroom and found an extra toothbrush still in the package so that Anakin could wash up. When they were both settled in bed sleep came to them in a matter of minutes. The nice relaxing evening, delicious food, hot shower, and warm body next to him made Anakin smile as he fell asleep. Dreamless peaceful nights came to both of them.


	7. Bad to Worse Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka deals with some traumatizing events and Anakin is there to help her pick up the pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **trigger warning** for assault not graphic & abusive guardian figures

When Anakin’s alarm went off Monday morning he couldn’t help but feel more rested than he had in months. He had spent a large amount of time with Obi-Wan since running into him (literally) the previous Friday afternoon. Work had gone well on Sunday. It was better than it had been in a while because Watto, his horrid boss, was out for the week on vacation. I don’t know what he needs a vacation for he doesn’t even work. Anakin thought to himself as he rolled out of bed and grabbed some clothes to put in his gym bag and some instant oatmeal from his kitchen. He had very little money between rent, school, insurance, his phone bill, and utilities. Not to mention the lawyer he could definitely afford to help try and get custody of Ahsoka. He was absolutely not four months behind paying his bills to the firm. 

Ahsoka said she was fine in the foster home but he knew what it was like there and he thought that if he could get custody of her as her legal guardian he would be able to get her out of there. The court however did not think a twenty-four-year-old living in a pretty shitty studio apartment that only worked part-time in between classes and research meetings was a stable place for a child. When Anakin started his journey to get guardianship of Ahsoka he had just gotten out of the foster home and into his apartment at the ripe age of eighteen. Ahsoka was only eleven so the court had a point not allowing her to stay with him but he was still mad about it. So basically he had no money and no means of supporting himself let alone a child. Even now he could barely make it month to month without making his debt worse. 

To save money he would pack his clothes to wear to class and to meet with Shaak Ti in his gym bag and change in the locker room after he showered from the gym. Fewer showers at home meant a lower water bill. Bringing breakfast that he could make at school also cut down on water and electricity costs. When he finished working out and showering Anakin headed over to the political science pod where he knew Padme would be; probably already working on a dozen emails and scheduling calls. Padme was Anakin’s best friend and he had known her since he was put in the foster home. When he was put in the home he had to change schools, that’s where he met Padme. He grew up having a crush on her and they briefly dated in high school but both agreed they were better as friends. Although he still thought she was very beautiful. And of course, he was right, there she was with her computer open and papers everywhere spread across the entire main pod table. He sat down next to her as she was getting off of a phone call. 

“Hey, why didn’t you call me?! I didn’t hear from you all weekend. I was worried. Since when do you not call or text for days on end” she said as she glared at him with worried eyes if that were even possible. 

“Oh what you’re going to lecture me now because I didn’t check in with you for three days. What are you my probation officer?” he asked as he took out his container of oatmeal, a smaller container of almond butter (remember allergic to peanuts only), and some dried strawberries. 

She scowled at him, clearly not satisfied. “Okay okay. I had a date. Well actually I had two dates and I stayed over. So.I.was.busy.” he said emphasizing the last four words. 

“You had a date. You know you must tell me everything.” 

“Well, he-um-is a professor...heeeere,” he said slowly trying to gauge her reaction. 

“Anakin! You can’t date a professor, you're a student!” 

“Well he’s not my professor, plus he teaches in an entirely different department and program than I’m in. He teaches literature and poetry in the English Department. Plus I’m graduating in less than two months. So it’s fine.” She continued to stare at him silently. 

“He’s a nice guy. I really like him. You know how hard it is for me to open up to people and trust them. Why can’t you just be happy for me?” he asked her while standing up to turn the kettle and coffee machine on. 

“Okay. I am happy for you. I just think it might be a little risky. But seeing as you're a grad student who’ll be done in less than six weeks. I guess it doesn’t seem too bad.” Anakin caught Padme up on the whole weekend from running into him Friday to seeing Obi-Wan show up yesterday morning at the auto shop to pick up his car. Apparently one of the other mechanics he works with had been working on Obi-Wan’s car. 

He ate his stale oatmeal and drank his coffee that was made from cheap office coffee but still it was caffeine. “I wish you would eat something other than instant oatmeal and gross coffee for breakfast almost every day,” Padme said as she started to pack up her things for class. 

“You know I don’t actually want to eat this crap but I don't have enough money to buy real groceries or the money to use my kitchen every day. I can’t pay that electric bill,” he said sullenly. Padme had offered many times to help Anakin pay for groceries and bills but he refused, saying that he was an adult and could handle it himself. He just needed to find a better job that paid more. He just had an interview a few weeks back for a position at Coruscant Memorial Hospital. It was the perfect opportunity and he hoped he got the offer, it would be life-changing. The job was working in the Orthopedics Department to develop prosthetics, which is exactly what his research with Shaak Ti was preparing him for. He hoped that his experience as a mechanic coupled with his undergrad degree, his soon to be graduate degree, and his research with Shaak Ti would be enough to get him the job. He would finally make a salary and a salary that would allow him the opportunity to move into a nice apartment and buy real food and possibly even get a new car. 

As the week went on Anakin grew increasingly more worried about Ahsoka because she said things had gotten tense and aggressive at the foster home. Not between the kids themselves but between the kids and the foster parents. Anakin knew just how unfair the parents could be and if he was being completely honest with himself he knew they were guilty of abuse. He was worried because Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday night Ahsoka had called him having a panic attack because she didn’t know how to help or what to do. She didn’t tell him what happened but she was shaken and he wanted to try and help to the best of his ability. He stayed on the phone with her for hours each night just talking with her about anything that made her happy so that she would come down from the wall she was on. 

Thursday was when shit hit the fan. Anakin hadn’t seen Obi-Wan all week which is why after work Thursday he was looking forward to spending the night with him and then Friday afternoon and night as well. They had just settled down to eat dinner. Obi-Wan had cooked a simple dinner of chicken with rice and a greek salad. Simple but real food so Anakin was in no position to complain. Anakin's phone rang. It was Ahsoka. 

“I need you to call the police and come get me please I need to leave we all need to leave!” she was crying and hysterical. 

Anakin instantly went into protective mode, “Okay stay on the phone with me okay. If you need to leave can you get out of the house? I’m gonna leave now okay just stay on the phone and gather everyone together.” he scrambled around grabbing his things and Obi-Wan took a cue from the sound of the conversation that he needed to go too. 

“I’ll drive write down the address,” Obi-Wan said as he grabbed his keys and wallet. They ran to the car and took off at a speed that was definitely not legal. 

“You need to call the police, Barriss needs to go to the hospital.” 

“Okay, Ahsoka what happened? I need to know what happened so I can tell the police.” She cried for a minute trying to catch her breath. 

“He attacked her. Jamison attacked her. He assaulted her Anakin and she’s hurt and I don’t know what to do and everyone’s scared.” Anakin felt his heart stop at those words. 

Jamison was the man who ran the foster home. He was never nice, not to anyone, especially the foster kids. Jamison and his wife were neglectful and abusive. They didn’t feed the kids if they misbehaved, they locked them in their rooms for whole weekends, they forced even the youngest ones to do jobs around the house that were not suitable for children. Anakin even knew they had hit the kids sometimes when they were having a bad day. He knew that all too well because he had been hit a few times. Until he learned that if he just kept quiet and did what he was told he would be left alone. That’s how they all grew up, learning to be quiet so they didn’t get hurt. He knew Jamison was a slimy son-of-a-bitch but he never imagined he would blatantly assault any of the kids. Anakin was fuming and from the look on Obi-Wan’s face who had heard the whole conversation, he was too. 

“Ahsoka I want you to stay on the phone but I’m gonna give you to Obi-Wan so I can call the police okay? Is that okay?” “Yes,” she replied. He handed Obi-Wan the phone who spoke to Ahsoka softly and gently trying to gauge what the situation was like now and help her gather all the kids so they could be together. Anakin called the police. 

There were four cop cars, a fire truck, and an ambulance by the time they got there just five minutes later. Jamison and his wife were already in handcuffs and being out into the back of a police cruiser. They approached one of the officers who let them go see the kids after Anakin explained he was the one who called and that one of the children was his sister. The rest of the night was such a blur as the kids were all interviewed and brought to temporary homes by caseworkers until they could find more stable homes for them. Moving around as a foster kid is never easy but they were all glad to be leaving Jamison and his wife behind. 

The social worker who was speaking with Ahsoka let Obi-Wan and Anakin take her home with them. She was rather reluctant as she already knew Anakin had been trying to gain guardianship over her. He explained to the social worker that he had been staying with Obi-Wan who had a stable home and that Ahsoka would be safe there. Not that she wouldn’t be safe with him but a one-bedroom fully functioning apartment with a security system seemed a lot better than a shitty studio that didn’t even have a lock. On the car ride home Ahsoka told Anakin that Barriss had been taken to the hospital to be evaluated for any further physical injuries and that she already had a therapist who would help her process the trauma that occurred. 

Ahsoka would be eighteen in one week. She could finally be free of this hell. She could live with him if she wanted until she found a place on her own. They had a lot to talk about but that could wait until tomorrow.


	8. Light at the End of the Tunnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin gets an IMPORTANT phone call that changes his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **trigger warning** brief mention previous assault

After the hell that was last week, Obi-Wan was happy things were settling down and changing for the better. Anakin had stayed with him every night that week and so had Ahsoka who they made a makeshift bed for on the couch with so many blankets and pillows. He didn’t mind having two extra people with him. The company was very nice and a welcome change. He hadn’t known either of them very long but he felt drawn to them. Drawn to Anakin because well, he liked him and found him endearing; and drawn to Ashoka because she meant so much to Anakin. Plus he enjoyed watching her kick Anakin’s ass in the fiercest game of checkers he’s ever seen in his life. 

It was the following Friday which meant it was Ahsoka’s birthday and she was turning eighteen. She didn’t want to do anything super involved so they had a little get together at Obi-Wan’s place. They invited Padme which meant she would finally meet Obi-Wan in person. Along with Padme also came Sabe, her girlfriend. Barriss had been released from the hospital a few days prior and said she wanted to come when Ahsoka told her about the party. Ahsoka also invited her friend Rex who everyone was pretty sure was more than a friend but she wouldn’t admit that. Anakin was helping Obi-Wan in the kitchen the best he could doing small things here and there to make cooking for seven people a little easier. 

“Thank you for letting us stay with you this week. I mean you don’t even really know me that well or Ahsoka but it means so much that she has a safe place to be after everything that happened. It was also very nice of you to have all her friends over for her birthday. I know she’s excited.” Anakin said as he set the table and got out some serving bowls for the food. 

“You’re right I don’t really know you. Either of you. Yet, I feel so drawn to you.” 

“Must be my charming attitude and dashing good looks!” Anakin replied with a bright smile. 

“Dashing yes charming attitude eeehhh. Maybe. But seriously helping Ahsoka feel comfortable is very important to you. I can see that and I would never want to endanger her well being by leaving her with no place to stay.” 

They had started cooking and preparing in the early afternoon so they wouldn’t be stuck in the kitchen when people arrived. It was now almost four o’clock when Obi-Wan heard Anakin’s phone ring. He peered over the counter and saw the screen light up with the words IMPORTANT where there would normally be the name of the person calling. He quickly washed his hands and answered the phone. Anakin had run out to grab a few things they were out of but had forgotten his phone. Obi-Wan decided if the number had been saved with IMPORTANT as the name he better take down a message so Anakin could call back. 

“Hello.” 

“Hi, could I speak to Anakin please?” 

“I’m sorry he just ran out for a minute, can I take a message for him so he can call back when he gets in?” 

“Sure, if you could tell him that Dr.Yoda from Coruscant Memorial Hospital would like to speak to him about an update in his job application that would be great. The sooner he can call back the better and preferably by the end of today around five.” 

“He should be back in just a few minutes. I’ll make sure to give him the message and have him call back. Should he call back to this number?” 

“Yes.” “Ok thank you.” 

“Thank you. Have a good day.” 

Coruscant Memorial Hospital. Wow. I didn’t know he was looking for work there. And Dr.Yoda wants to speak with him, which is a very big deal. Dr.Yoda was one of the most prestigious doctors in the country and the top one in Coruscant. Obi-Wan knew a little about him such as that he is a general surgeon at the hospital. His methods and teachings have changed the ways of medicine and he always hires the best people. Anakin must be one of the best if he’s interested in him. Just at that moment, Anakin came in the door with too many bags for one person to carry and nearly spilled them all on the floor. Obi-Wan waited until they were on the counter before saying anything so he didn’t drop the groceries. 

“You got a call and the name was listed as IMPORTANT so I took a message for you. I hope that’s okay?” 

“What?! What did they say?” he seemed suddenly very panicked and nervous and excited all at the same time. 

“The woman I spoke with said Dr.Yoda wanted to speak with you from Coruscant Memorial and that you should call back by the end of the day at five.” 

“Okay. Um-thank you. Thank you so much. I need to call back. Okay. Do I look okay like I look a mess or am I good?” Yup. Very flustered. “Anakin you’re making a phone call they can’t see you. But if it makes you feel better. Now you look put together.” He said as he brushed a leaf out of Anakin’s hair and tried to make it look for tame. 

Obi-Wan made himself busy putting away the groceries Anakin had got while also continuing to prepare the food for when people arrived. He didn’t want to ask a bunch of questions before Anakin called back because the younger man seemed flustered enough already. Almost half an hour later Anakin came walking down the hall from the bedroom into the kitchen with his hands up in the air shaped like a fist. 

“YES!” he yelled and then proceeded to fall over the edge of the couch and roll onto the floor because he hadn’t been looking where he was going. 

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan said as he hurried over to him to see if he was alright. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m great!” 

“Are you sure you just hit your head on the coffee table?” 

“Yup! Cause I just got a job. My dream job Obi-Wan can you believe it. I’m gonna have a real salary and a retirement plan and health insurance...wow never thought I’d be excited about insurance.” 

“That’s fantastic congratulations! What’s the job?” he said as he helped Anakin off the floor. 

“I’m going to be working at the hospital in the research and development sector of Orthopedic Surgery to help design prosthetics like the one Shaak Ti and I are making for the research symposium coming up.” Obi-Wan didn’t think anyone had ever smiled as bright as Anakin was right now or could look as happy as he did right now. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but just feel incredibly happy for the younger man as he had been through so much and deserved the world. 

Obi-Wan had learned in the past week from Anakin that he grew up with his mom until she got sick when he was eight. She passed away from cancer when he was nine and that’s when he was placed in the foster home. He met Ahsoka a few years later. She was five when she was brought into the foster home. Her mom had become pregnant accidentally and couldn’t afford to take care of her anymore so she gave her up hoping she would have a better life. Anakin was twelve when they met and from then on he always tried to help her, take care of her, and be her friend. Even though he was but a child himself when they met, he raised her. The foster parents did not teach her any valuable lessons or take care of her properly so Anakin took that upon himself. He taught her how to stand up for herself and others through martial arts. He taught her how to drive when it was time for her to learn that. He helped her advance in school when she had trouble with reading and writing at a young age. He didn’t want her to fall behind which of course she didn’t because she’s as quick as a whip and remembered everything Anakin taught her. He even shaved his legs with her the first time she wanted to do that so she could see how it was done. And as awkward as it was for a teenage boy to go into a store and buy a box of tampons and pads, he got over it and went with her when she needed those too. He didn’t care that people thought he looked weird buying menstrual products but he was eighteen at the time and there was nothing wrong with helping his sister get what she needed for something she couldn’t even control. Obi-Wan thought on all of these things for a few minutes as Anakin continued to talk about how excited he was for the new job and what it would mean for him. He really did raise her. He taught her all the things a parent would and went through a lot of big milestones with her. 

“Do you know what this means?!” Anakin said with an excited look on his face that drew him out of his thoughts.

“What?” Obi-Wan replied, smiling at how happy Anakin looked, bouncing up and down on his feet like a kid who just got the present. 

“I can finally get a better apartment and a new car and pay my bills and my loans and buy real groceries consistently.” He smiled briefly before slumping into the couch and frowning slightly.

“What’s wrong you were so excited two seconds ago?” Obi-Wan asked as he sat down next to him with a crease between his eyebrows. 

“I’ve just struggled for so long to keep myself afloat and now I finally can. Would you still like me if I didn’t get the job?” Now that was a question that shocked Obi-Wan. Immediately he moved closer to Anakin and pulled him into his lap. 

“Of course I would. I don’t decide if I like someone platonic or romantic based on their financial situation. That would be completely absurd. I like you because you make me laugh and your hair smells like rainwater and waking up next to you in the morning makes me smile. Most of all I like how caring you are for everyone around you. You help all others before yourself, especially Ahsoka. You’re selfless and loving.” Anakin buried his head into his neck and sniffled quietly. Obi-Wan tilted his head back so he could brush away the tears and saw he was fully flushed from the sting of compliments he had just been given. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever said this before but I’m very glad you ran into me and knocked me over,” Obi-Wan said smiling and tracing down Anakin's face and jawbone with his thumb. 

“Hmm mmm tttt,” Anakin mumbled as he burrowed further into Obi-Wan’s neck. 

“Hmm you’re gonna have to speak up darling I don’t speak whatever language that is,” he said while running his hands through Anakin’s dark sandy curls. “I said, me too.” 

It was six o’clock when everyone started to arrive including Ahsoka who had gone with Barriss to her first therapy appointment since the assault as moral support. Barriss shared that the family who had been interested in adopting her a few months ago just got approved this week so she finally has a safe home to move into. This was something even Ahsoka did not know yet so everyone was surprised and extremely excited. Barriss was a couple of years younger than Ahsoka, she just turned sixteen, so finding a family to adopt her was a big deal. It can be difficult for older kids and teenagers to get adopted since a lot of couples and families prefer to adopt babies. They all celebrated by eating some delicious cheese with homegrown apricots and homemade bread that Padme brought. She was a wiz in the kitchen. They sat down at the table to eat the feast Obi-Wan and Anakin prepared. A whole roasted chicken with mashed plantains that were requested specially by Ahsoka. For side dishes, they indulged in goat cheese and pear salad as well as roasted squash. Once they were all settled Obi-Wan cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention and stood to make a toast. 

“I’d like to say something real quick before we all eat. I haven’t known any of you very long, a few weeks actually, but I already feel attached and connected. You have all shown me what it means to build a family for yourself because that is exactly what you have all done. It’s an honor to have met all of you and have you share your stories and experiences with me. Nothing makes me happier than listening and helping people when I can. So thank you for letting me be part of your family and for being so welcoming the past few weeks.” Rapturous applause was heard from all around the table along with a few whistles and shouts. 

“We love you too Obi-Wan!” Ahsoka all but shouted over the claps and banging on the table. As they quieted, Anakin jumped in and said, “I think it’s all of us who should be thanking you for letting us into your home and life with such ease and kindness. And of course the delicious food. Let’s eat!” 

Once the main meal was done everyone headed into the living with much grumbling. They wanted to help clean up but Obi-Wan insisted that he could do it. Ahsoka stayed behind to help him clear the last few things and said she would be right in. “Ahsoka you don’t have to clean dishes, it is your birthday after all,” he said as she handed him a stack of plates. 

“Well, actually I wanted to talk to you.” “Me?” “Um, yeah...I just wanted to get someone’s opinion cause it’s important.” If important meant the same thing to Ahsoka as it did to Anakin, Obi-Wan knew he better listen. 

“I’m listening whenever you’re ready.” 

“Well, um...I know I turned eighteen today so I'm legally an adult and everything but Anakin’s been trying for years to become my legal guardian. The court would never approve it because they didn’t think he had enough income or stability...he’s done so much for me and I think he deserves to have that win even now. I talked to the lawyer who’s been handling all the legalities and she said that a person can still be adopted after they turn eighteen. So I want to ask him to adopt me because he deserves a win after the shit he’s been through to help me.” 

“Ahsoka I think he would love that, very much.” 

“Really?” 

“Of course. He cares about and loves you so very much. Acknowledging all that he has done for you and with you would be extremely touching.” 

“Well I wrote him a letter and I was going to give it to him tonight. Do you think he’d mind reading it with everyone around?” 

“I think it would be even better to have all the people you both care about here when you ask him.” 

“Okay. Thank you!” she said while throwing her arms around Obi-Wan giving him a big hug.

They made their way into the living room and sat on the couch with Anakin. “While we’re celebrating I thought I would add to the enjoyment,” Anakin said, smiling wide. “I officially got a new job today.” 

“What? Really! No way, what is it?” everyone asked, talking over one another in excitement. 

“I got a call from the hospital today about the prosthetic job and they made me an offer!” 

“Oh my goodness Ani that’s so wonderful I’m so proud of you congratulations!” Padme said, giving him a big hug. 

“Oh Anakin that’s so amazing you’re gonna change the world of science!” Ahsoka said jumping on the pile and knocking all three of them onto the floor. Laughing they all got back up and settled into their seats again. 

“Well...um-I’d like to add something to the excitement,” Ahsoka said nervously, shifting in her seat. 

“Sure Snips. You have some good news too!?” Anakin asked leaning back against the armrest. 

“I have a present for you actually. And I know before you say ‘it’s your birthday not mine’ just shut and open it cause I know you’ll like it” she said as she shoved a small envelope decorated with a color border and stickers of all Anakin’s favorite things. 

“Okay okay,” he said with his hands up in the air in a surrender formation. He took out the letter and read slowly with everyone on the edge of their seats to find out what it could be. 

“Ahsoka…do you. Do you really-I-uh. I don’t even know what to say.” he said wiping the tears away from his eyes and bringing Ahsoka into a bone-crushing hug. 

“What’s it say Ani?” Padme asked eyes wide with curiosity like everyone else in the room, except Obi-Wan who already knew what was happening. 

“Ahsoka asked me to adopt her,” he said, still teary-eyed. 

“Oh Anakin that’s wonderful!” said Sabe who was brushing tears away from Padme’s eyes since she was now crying as well. 

“You didn’t give me an answer yet,” Ahsoka said. 

“What?! Do you think I don’t want to? Of course, I’ll adopt you!” By now everyone in the room was crying happy tears including Obi-Wan. The night ended with cake and watching two more Harry Potter movies snuggled up in all the blankets. When everyone had left Ahsoka put her makeshift bed together with the couch, ottoman, blankets, and pillows while Obi-Wan and Anakin got ready for bed. They all said their goodnights and turned in for a night of well-earned sleep. 

Anakin snuggled into Obi-Wan’s side letting out a deep sigh and smiling wide. “I can’t remember having a happier day than today. I still can’t believe it. I got my dream job lined up for after graduation and my sister asked me to adopt her. Can you believe it?” 

“I think I can believe anything now after all that’s happened today,” he replied smiling into Anakin’s hair and giving him a soft kiss. “Mmmm…tired,” Anakin said before dozing off into the most peaceful night of sleep he’d ever had.


	9. A Day of Romance & Waffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin makes waffles and things get sensual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Anakin's a shy boy and I honestly love that so much. I also love the idea of him and Obi-Wan having real honest open conversations because communication is key in a good healthy relationship.

Even though it was the day after her birthday Ahsoka still had to go into work bright and early Saturday morning. She got up showered, had a quick bite to eat, and left Anakin a note with a stack of paperwork saying she already had everything printed for him to fill out. The P.S. at the bottom said don’t worry there’s an envelope at the bottom of the pile to send it all back to the lawyer. Anakin smiled as he read this, she really thought of everything. Anakin stood in the kitchen taking in the events of the night prior. This is finally going to happen. I can’t believe it, after everything my life is finally headed in the right direction. 

I should do something nice for Obi-Wan, he’s been nothing but kind and very distracting with his perfect auburn hair and well-trimmed beard and grey eyes that could make your soul melt. What I would give to see what’s under all those neatly kept sweaters and tight pants that define his ass so well. I wonder what he’d be like in bed. Would he be just as composed and put together with his strict but gentle demeanor or would he be wild and uncontrollable? 

Anakin’s pants instantly tightened at the thought of either one of those and he felt like he could drool over the images he formed in his mind. They had shared a bed many nights in a row to cuddle and sleep but they were taking things slow physically. They hadn’t showered together or had sex yet. Neither seemed to mind but they both desperately wanted to move forward, although neither had yet to say anything. If anyone had walked into the kitchen at that moment they would have been shocked by the sight they would see. Anakin, leaning against the counter, his head thrown back against the cabinet and his right hand cupping himself through his sleep pants. Just the mere thought of Obi-Wan in the throes of pleasure, hot and sweaty, mouth open moaning and panting made him almost come without even touching himself. He stopped himself right before he put his hand down his pants because he didn’t want Obi-Wan to wake up and find him jerking off in his kitchen, as much as he wanted to that might be weird. Besides, he wanted to do something nice for Obi-Wan, and painting his countertop with cum although tempting did not seem like something he would want. 

He decided to make waffles. Well, try and make waffles. He could at least make the batter and then he might need some help making sure they don’t burn. He went through the cabinets getting all the ingredients out and found a bowl and measuring cups as well as a spatula for mixing. He had just finished mixing all the ingredients when he felt strong arms wrap around him. 

“Mmmm good morning,” Obi-Wan said in a low husky voice as he pressed a warm languid kiss against his neck. 

“Mmmm good morning.” He replied, tilting his head to give Obi-Wan more access. 

“What are you making it smells good?” Obi-Wan asked, running his hands up and down Anakin’s sides making him shiver. 

“I thought I’d make you something nice for breakfast for all you’ve done the past few weeks. So I’d make waffle batter. I hope you like waffles. Oh, I didn’t even think of that. Do you even like waffles-” his concerns were muffled by Obi-Wan’s hands running over his waistband and dipping ever so slightly into his pants. 

Anakin gasped as Obi-Wan’s fingers ran over his lower naval and just barely ghosted his lower curls. “Ahh mmm Obi-Wan. I guess you don’t want waffles” he said pushing the bowl away from the edge and turning around to face Obi-Wan placing his arms around his neck pulling him closer. He could feel Obi-Wan’s hardness against his, making the heat pooling in his stomach burn even hotter. 

“I still want waffles but...maybe later. I have some other things on my mind right now.” Obi-Wan said as he pulled Anakin flush against him by grabbing his ass and squeezing. This pulled a simultaneous moan and gasp from Anakin whose cock now ached painfully. 

Obi-Wan pushed Anakin back against the edge of the counter and picked him up so his legs were wrapped around his waist. As he did this Anakin bucked his hips drawing a low moan from Obi-Wan who backed him up flush against the countertop. “You must be patient, dear one. Be patient or you won’t get what you want” Obi-Wan said with a dark glint in his eyes. 

“I think we need something a little more comfortable than the counter though don’t you?” All Anakin could do was let out a small whine in agreement while scratching at Obi-Wan’s back. 

“Mmm glad you agree,” Obi-Wan said as he moved away from the counter and carried Anakin to the bedroom. 

When they reached the bedroom Anakin was placed gently on the bed and Obi-Wan crawled on top of him hovering inches from his face brushing stray hair away from his face. “Are you sure you want to do this? I mean if you’re not ready we don’t have to, I want you to be comfortable darling.” 

“I’ve been wanting this for weeks but I didn’t know if you would so I just didn’t say anything. I guess I should have just told you.” Anakin replied nuzzling into his hand turning to place light kisses on Obi-Wan’s knuckles. 

“You can always talk to me, my dear. About anything. I’m always here to listen and talk with you. And for the record, I’ve been wanting to do this too...so I guess I’m just as guilty of not talking about what I want.” 

“I guess you are. But we don’t have to worry about that now. There are other more important things I’d rather be doing than talking.” Anakin said as he rolled his hip up into Obi-Wan and pulled him down for a passion-filled kiss. 

Obi-Wan moaned into the kiss as Anakin scratched his fingers down his back and pulled at his shirt, lifting it over his head and throwing it across the room. Obi-Wan returned the favor, ridding Anakin of his shirt and unzipping his pants in the process. Clothes were strewn all around the room until both men were laying naked on the bed. Anakin ran his hands down Obi-Wan's chest and allowed his eyes to wander down the entirety of his body. The sight of his hardened length made Anakin even more desperate to be touched and pleasured by his lover. Obi-Wan leaned down and kissed him with strength and lust while his right hand slipped between Anakin’s thighs and skimmed the sensitive skin. Anakin gasped with pleasure 

“Obi-Wan, please. More. Touch me more.” 

“Patience my darling. Good things will come...well actually you’ll be coming,” he said smiling against his neck kissing and nipping leaving marks that would certainly be bruised tomorrow. Anakin didn’t care about that though. 

“Wait,” said Obi-Wan climbing off of him and the bed walking towards the bathroom. Anakin recoiled slightly worried Obi-Wan had changed his mind and didn’t want him anymore. He let out a sigh of relief when Obi-Wan returned and climbed right back on top of him placing a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Better safe than sorry,” Obi-Wan said, raising his right hand to show the package of condoms and a bottle of lube he had retrieved. 

“Ahhh, yes,” Anakin said in agreement, taking them both from his hands and placing them on the nightstand. 

Obi-Wan left a trail of warm kisses down Anakin’s body until he reached his hard member which was somehow even more painfully hard than before. He looked up at Anakin with an expression dripping with seductive lust. Anakin threw his head back on the pillow and moaned as he felt Obi-Wan’s warm mouth wrap around him. Anakin watched as Obi-Wan’s tongue licked up and down his shaft as his left hand came to grip his balls pulling a long wanting whine from the younger man. Anakin’s hips bucked up into Obi-Wan’s mouth from the feeling of being fondled and his cock shoved even further down his throat as he took his entire length. 

“Aahhh stop stop.” Anakin said quickly as Obi-Wan looked up at him worried, “Are you okay?” he replied quickly, moving up to be level with his face. 

“Yes, yes I just didn’t want to come yet,” he said blushing slightly which made his already pink cheeks a deep crimson. Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan by his shoulders flipping them over so he was on top and then climbing off the end of the bed while simultaneously pulling Obi-Wan’s legs towards him. Obi-Wan quirked his eyebrows at him in suspicion as Anakin fell to his knees and took him in his mouth whole causing Obi-Wan's eyes to roll back in his head and lean back on his elbows. Anakin licked all the way up and sucked the tip with a ‘pop’ before looking up at Obi-Wan eyes full of greedy lust and mischief. 

“Just wanted to repay the favor.” 

“Mmmm yes so good,” Obi-Wan said his hand coming up to brush stray hairs out of Anakin’s face and lightly grasping his chin. 

“You’re such a good boy aren’t you? You wanna take my cock all the way down your throat don’t you?” Anakin let out a whine and shook his head the best he could with the grip still on his chin. Obi-Wan’s hand moved up to his hair and pushed him gently towards his cock. Anakin lurched forward to try and take Obi-Wan into his mouth again but he was pulled back by his hair which made him let out a sharp gasp and then a moan. 

“You wanna take my cock? Want me to fuck your throat?” 

“Yes.” Was all Anakin could manage to get out as he moaned even louder from the pleasure of his hair being pulled back roughly. 

“Fine then that’s what you’ll get then but you have to be a good boy. Can you be a good boy darling?” 

“Yes, yes I can be good. I’ll be good for you. You can do whatever you want to me.” 

“Mmmm oh darling believe me I will after you suck my cock.” With that Obi-Wan guided Anakin’s mouth back to his cock making him take it all slowly inch by inch until he hit the back of his throat. Anakin grazed him with his teeth ever so slightly as to cause only pleasure no pain to which Obi-Wan responded by bucking his hips into his mouth. Anakin gagged slightly at this but Obi-Wan realized he enjoyed it as his eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned around the thick cock in his mouth. Obi-Wan continued fucking into Anakin’s mouth until he was on the edge and pulled out quickly grabbing Anakin by his hair and admiring him. He looked gorgeous with his red cheeks, swollen lips, and drool dripping down his chin. He was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen in his life. 

“Such a good boy you take my cock so well.” He gently pulled Anakin back up onto the bed and laid him on his back, starting at his feet, peppering kisses all the way up his body. When he reached his neck he sucked and licked running a hand through his hair. Obi-Wan kissed down his chest again until he reached his nipples licking and biting until they became hardened. 

“Ooh mmm Obi-Wan. I want you. Want you to give it to me. So bad. Please.” he said between stuttering breathes. A low chuckle escaped Obi-Wan as he saw how Anakin writhed and twisted below him. 

“I will give it to you all of it soon. I need to open you up first though love. I wouldn’t want you to be in pain or discomfort.” He reached for the lube pouring a little in his hands before circling Anakin’s hole and gently pushing a finger in to let him open him up. Slowly he added two and then three pushing him open wider and wider gently brushing his prostates making Anakin cry out in pleasure. 

“Please please I need you so bad it hurts. Please. I want you to make me feel good. I want it all” Anakin said panting. 

“I will darling I will give you whatever you need and make you feel so good.” Obi-Wan replied, removing his fingers causing a small whine to escape Anakin. Obi-Wan leaned back over to the nightstand to get a condom from the package but when he turned back to Anakin he saw the younger man was silently crying and had wet tears flowing down his cheeks.

Immediately he dropped both the condoms and the lube rushing to his lover to see what was wrong. “Oh, darling I’m sorry. Did I hurt you or make you uncomfortable? I didn’t mean to push you if I did. I only want you to feel safe and comfortable with me.” He laid down next to Anakin stroking his hair waiting for him to reply in his own time. Anakin sniffled a few times before turning to face Obi-Wan snuggling into his chest. 

“You didn’t hurt me at all, you didn’t do anything wrong. I just feel a little overwhelmed because you’re so perfect and sweet and kind to me. I’ve never felt so cared for and loved in a romantic relationship. It’s a lot. I really like it though. I like you. A lot. Like so much. I just need some time to process everything at the moment.” As Anakin took a few moments to himself to think Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around him and stroked his hair lovingly. Anakin snuggled into Obi-Wan’s chest and wrapped his arms around his torso. “You’re so good to me. I don’t deserve you.” Anakin said in a muffled voice. 

“Look at me,” Obi-Wan said in a soft voice while gently lifting Anakin’s chin. “You deserve all the happiness and good in the world. You have been through so much. You care so deeply for everyone else around you and give everything you have. It only seems fair that you get some love and care back in return.” Anakin’s eyes now gleaned with shiny tears from the words just spoken to him. 

“I’ve never had any particularly traumatic or horrible experiences in romantic or sexual relationships but they’ve never exactly been good either...I’ve always been told I’m not good enough and put down emotionally but other partners. It makes all of this very daunting.” Obi-Wan did not speak for a moment out of pure shock that people had told him he was not good enough and made him hurt. How could someone hurt such a precious human being? Obi-Wan thought as he looked into the deep blue eyes staring back at him wide with nerves as to what Obi-Wan would say next. 

“All I want is to make you feel safe and comfortable and loved. In your own time at your own pace.” With that Anakin leaned in for a deep kiss that led him to be once again on his back with Obi-Wan pulled on top of him. 

“Well, I want you to make me feel loved. I want all of you against all of me.” 

“Mmmm okay I can definitely do that. But please tell me if you don’t like something and also tell me if you do want something...I wanna know what you like” Obi-Wan said as he pressed light feather kisses up and down Anakin’s chest. Obi-Wan ran his hands down Anakin’s thighs and shimmied down the bed so he was lying on his stomach eyes level with Anakin’s cock that was once again hard and throbbing. 

Anakin let out a gasp when he felt Obi-Wan’s tongue lick a strip up his cock and then moving lower to circle around his hole. He could feel Obi-Wan’s beard scratching against his thighs as he licked around and into him. The light scratching hurt a little but it added to the pleasure. It made him even more aware that Obi-Wan was here in bed with him licking and kissing his body making him feel waves of pleasure. Anakin’s head dropped back on the pillow as he moaned loudly as Obi-Wan pushed his tongue even deeper inside of him. 

“Mmm gghhh more more please more,” Anakin said as he writhed on the bed clenching the sheets in his fists. 

“You want me to give you my cock?” “Yes yes I want it I wanna take all of it!” Obi-Wan gave his ass one final lick and moved so he was hovering above Anakin. He looked at Anakin with his blue eyes wide and red swollen lips. Obi-Wan took his own cock in his hand and pumped it a few times groaning from the sudden touch. Anakin looked at him with his mouth hanging open running his hands over his own cock mirroring Obi-Wan who stopped suddenly almost glaring at Anakin. “Don’t touch yourself. Not until I’ve fucked you.” 

Anakin thought he was going to come just from hearing Obi-Wan say that. “Please fuck me please I want to feel you fill me up.” A loud groan fell from Obi-Wan’s lips as he lined up his cock and pushed in painfully slowly. When he bottomed out he didn’t move which made Anakin even more sexually frustrated since all he wanted was to come. 

“Please move, I can’t take it anymore. I need you. I want you. I want you to fuck me so hard I see stars.” Obi-Wan groaned into his neck sliding in and out at an agonizing pace. 

“Damn Ani you’re so tight and warm. I’m gonna make you come so hard.” Anakin fought the urge to grasp himself right then and let himself come because he wanted Obi-Wan to be the one to make him do that. They found a rhythm that started smooth and rather slow as to allow Anakin to adjust. Anakin's legs wrapped around Obi-Wan’s waist pulling him closer, heels digging into his lower back. His arms were wrapped around his neck, fingers scratching down his shoulder blades, there would be marks there tomorrow. 

“You’re taking it so well darling, such a good boy and so beautiful” Obi-Wan crooned as he quickened his pace and adjusted the angle slightly as to brush over Anakin’s prostate. Which he knew he found when the younger man was practically sobbing in pleasure and crying out to Obi-Wan saying he wanted to come. 

“Please, please keep going right there. I wanna come please make me come” Anakin said as hands fisted in Obi-Wan’s luscious auburn hair. Obi-Wan continued the fast pace of fucking him while taking Anakin’s cock into his hand. 

He only needed to stroke it a few times before he could feel Anakin tensing all over. “Come Anakin.” That was all he needed to hear before he reached his peak, crying out as white-hot come was running into Obi-Wan’s hand and all over his own abdomen and chest. The sight of Anakin, eyes rolled back in his head, chest flushed red with white streaks of sticky shiny come made Obi-Wan’s hips stutter. He came with a loud groan feeling the waves of his orgasm as they crashed down, each one stronger than the last. Obi-Wan pulled out slowly and slipped off of the bed to dispose of the condom. When he got back to the bed he flopped down on his back next to Aankain who immediately took Obi-Wan’s cock into his mouth as he relished the last drips of come. Obi-Wan gasped from the over-stimulation and petted Anakin’s hair softly. He handed Anakin a wet washcloth he had brought back from the bathroom so he could clean up the sticky mess on his chest. 

Without speaking a word to each other both men climbed off of the bed once more and headed to the bathroom together. They stood under the hot water together washing each other and then embracing. As they stood with the steam coming up around them Anakin let out a content sigh and nuzzled into Obi-Wan’s neck. “You’re fucking amazing you know that right” Anakin said smiling against his skin. 

“You made me feel so good. I don’t think I’ve ever had sex as good as that or felt loved like that.” Anakin’s words made Obi-Wan melt. 

“I’m very glad that you enjoyed yourself. I feel at peace and content with you. You make me feel good because I know I’m making you feel good.” Anakin lifted his head and placed a soft kiss on Obi-Wan’s lips before they finished their shower. 

Once they were dried off and dressed they headed back to the kitchen to finish making their waffles. They cooked them together, ate together, and cleaned up together. No waffles were spared as they were both very hungry from their escapades. The sun was trying to peak through but it was still rather overcast which meant it was a great day for staying inside and watching more Harry Potter movies. When the sun went down completely and the night came a few candles were lit for soft lighting. Obi-Wan showed Anakin how to make a simple dinner of vegetable stew, a comfort food Qui-Gon would make when he was a child. Once they finished dinner they snuggled up on the couch to continue the movie they had paused and watched until they were practically falling asleep. Only once Anakin almost fell off the couch did they finally call it a night and crawl back into bed. After the discussion, they had over dinner Obi-Wan was able to go to sleep happily with his now-boyfriend curled into his side, warmth rolling over both of them.


	10. Symposium & Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Shaak Ti present their research. Obi-Wan keeps Anakin quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who does not know about the Jewish religion, we often omit certain letters when typing for religious purposes. When I type the word g-d as in omg I omit the "O" and replace it with a dash. I don't want anyone to be confused when reading because I do that a few times in this chapter as well as others.

As the weeks pushed on Obi-Wan and Anakin spent as much time as they could together learning about each other and themselves along the way. They went to a baseball game and got way too sunburned, spent time fishing and got soaked from the waves, learned how to make baked Alaska with only one small fire, and got a few surfing lessons from Ahsoka with much grumbling from Anakin. He hated the sand. Thankfully he couldn’t feel much of it or anything with the wetsuit he had been wearing. Ahsoka had spent a few days going over all of the adoption paperwork with Anakin right after her birthday and thankfully the lawyer was handling the rest of the process. She told them things should be official in the next month, so everyone was very excited about that. The good news continued over these weeks as Ahsoka found out even though she was a late applicant to Coruscant University she had been accepted. Not only that, but she had also received a full ride to her top program which was the psychology department for the track of clinical psychology. 

She received the letter a few days ago and held onto it until they had a date set to have a ‘family’ dinner. Since turning eighteen Ahsoka has moved out of the foster home and was living with a friend who had her own apartment until she could afford her own. She had already started searching and had some good places to look at. She was hoping to be moved into her own place by the summer when she’s set to start her new job. She also had to tell Anakin and Obi-Wan the good news about that as well. Unbeknownst to them, she had applied for jobs as a medical assistant in a clinic that was attached to Coruscant Memorial where Anakin would be working as well, which she was offered. Get out of foster care, check. Get a higher paying job, check. Get into college, check, Get adoption papers filed, check. Get an apartment, working on it. 

She met Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Padme outside of the restaurant at five-thirty pm. They were splurging and going to a Japanese restaurant and sushi bar that was a little more expensive because the quality of the food was so high. So much good had occurred recently that they all thought they deserved a nice dinner out. When they were all seated out on the deck they ordered drinks and got a few types of sashimi as appetizers. 

“So Anakin, are you and Shaak Ti ready for the symposium next week?” Padme asked while sipping her drink. 

“I think so, we just finalized everything this past week and we’re gonna do a few run-throughs this week before the actual thing on Friday.” 

“I know you’ll do great! Ani, your work is going to change lives and science! It’s good that they decided to hold it here in Coruscant this year because you’ll be more comfortable in a place you already know.” Padme worked in political science and had been shadowing over various campaigns in the past few years so she was well versed in the public arena. Her tips and pointers were always welcome when it came to public speaking and presentations so Anakin always took what he could get. As they all chatted idly Ahsoka sat stirring her drink trying to find an opening to drop all of her good news. 

“You okay Snips? You’re kind of quiet. Is there something wrong?” Anakin asked, looking slightly concerned. 

“No nothing’s wrong I was just waiting for a time to jump in.” 

“You can jump in anytime there’s no order we need to talk in,” he said smiling and taking a sip of his drink. 

“Well, I actually have a few things I want to tell everyone.” She said with a small smile that piqued everyone’s interest, especially Anakin’s. 

“Well, you all know I’m looking for an apartment and I have a few places I picked out so I’ll need some help touring them soon. I’ll be able to actually afford rent because I just got a new job.” 

“Really?! I didn’t know you applied to new places. What job did you get?” Anakin asked now, abandoning both his food and drink for the moment all too focused on his sister’s news. 

"Actually it’s at Coruscant Memorial so I’ll probably see you around. I’m gonna be a medical assistant in the clinic. I’m not very experienced so I’ll be doing mostly paperwork and logging patient information but they said I can do training to learn more.” When she looked at Anakin she saw he was beaming at her as was Obi-Wan and Padme. 

“My last bit of news is actually the best part.” 

“There’s better news than getting a new job like that?” Padme asked, chuckling, and raising an eyebrow. 

“I got into Coruscant University even though I applied late,” she said now thoroughly smiling herself. 

“No way!?” Anakin practically yelled, spooking a few tables around them. 

He jumped up and ran over to Ahsoka bringing her into a bone-crushing hug. “I’m so proud of you that’s amazing! You’re gonna kick ass!” 

As he sat back down Obi-Wan reached over for a hug as well. “I know you’ll do great, with a mind like yours I’m sure you’ll make huge strides! And if you ever need helping to find anything or anyone please let me know or come by my office. My door is always open unless I’m in class or a private meeting.” 

“Thank you, Obi-Wan. I’m sure I’ll be stopping by a lot when I first start. I’m really nervous.” 

“Oh, Ahsoka you’ll be okay. Most people are nervous to start college but making sure you have at least a couple supports will make it easier. I know Anakin and Padme will always be here for you but I will be too as your friend and professor when you need professional advice or help.” 

“Wow Anakin, you really scored big with this one,” Padme said nodding her head at Obi-Wan and laughing. “A nice man who can cook, mentor, and teach. How’d you get so lucky?” 

“Oh believe me Padme I ask myself that question all the time,” Anakin said smiling sheepishly at Obi-Wan who was looking back at him lovingly as always. 

“You deserve all the good in the world,” Obi-Wan replied, squeezing his boyfriend's hand and rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. The night continued with drinks and food being passed around and shared between all four until they said their goodbyes for the evening and headed home. 

The symposium had gone off without a hitch. Anakin had been extremely nervous about presenting in front of so many well known medical professionals and scientists but Shaak Ti was there with him the entire time. She let Anakin do a majority of the presentation so that he would have the opportunity to network with those who were attending. Anakin deserved to network with people in his field and he needed it more than Shaak Ti did. She was already a well-established professor, scientist, and researcher so it was not as necessary for her. She was simply there to support him and jump in when he needed a helping hand staying on track. 

Afterward, Anakin got the opportunity to speak with a few doctors from Coruscant Memorial that he would be working with as well as a couple of prosthetics orthopedic specialists from across the country. As they got in the car together he beamed at the notes he had taken from speaking with other professionals and sifted through the emails and phone numbers he had collected for future questions, projects, and advice. Shaak Ti was proud of Anakin for all he had accomplished in his work as well as in his personal life. She was aware that he got a job offer for the position she had written a reference for which was going to greatly advance his career. She also knew he was in a new relationship in the past few months and was moving into a new apartment this weekend actually. He had told her the news about adopting his sister this morning when they stopped her breakfast before heading to check-in for the symposium. The paperwork had just gone through and he was officially her adopted guardian. 

“Anakin can I ask you a question that you can choose to either answer or not answer?” Shaak Ti asked as they drove back towards campus. 

“Sure” 

“Well I’ve noticed you’ve been spending a lot of time around the English Department. I’ve been peer-reviewing an article for Professor Laughlin so I’ve been spending time there and see you just as often. Is that why the parts of the report you wrote are so well written?” she said with a slight chuckle. 

“Oh well, um-I uh-...” he trailed off seeming very nervous all of a sudden. She hadn’t meant to make him uncomfortable. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Anakin I didn’t mean to intrude I was just trying to make some light jabs.” 

“It’s okay I just um...I’m not sure if I should tell you. I don’t wanna get anyone in trouble.” He squirmed in his seat even more and looked as if he was contemplating some long-held secret. 

“You don’t have to but if it’ll make you feel better I won’t tell anyone. Even if it’s illegal, I’m no snitch” she said laughing trying to make the air a lighter. He seemed to relax a tiny bit and took a deep breath. 

“Do you remember when I told you I started seeing someone recently?” he asked and she nodded in response. 

“Well, he works at the university. In the English Department.” The poor dear looked as though he was visibly holding his breath, he thought she would get him and the other man in trouble. “I mean I know it’s completely unethical to date your professor but he doesn't even teach any of my classes or department or school….and I’ll be done with grad school in a week so it’s not that bad. Right?” 

“Anakin, I think it’s fantastic that you found someone you mesh so well with. From the little you’ve told me about your new relationship, he sounds like a wonderful man who makes you happy. I agree with you about it not seeming like a big deal, just so you know. If you’re in a completely different program and school and you’re a graduate student who will be done in a mere matter of days; I see nothing wrong with the relationship. I want you to know I will not tell or talk about your personal life with anyone, I want you to be able to trust me.” The young man visibly relaxed and leaned his head against the headrest. 

“Thank you for being so kind in your response.” Always professional even when talking about a personal subject Shaak Ti thought to herself. 

“Can I ask who the mystery man is?” 

“Oh-um...Obi-Wan” he said as a blush crept up his cheeks. She chuckled again to herself. Of course. The office Anakin spent the most time in when he thought no one else was in the pod. I can’t blame him though, she thought. Obi-Wan is quite a handsome man with a caring personality. I’m so glad Anakin has someone to make him happy. 

A few hours later back on campus Shaak Ti went to drop off the article she was reviewing in the English Department. She knocked on the office door only to see who else but Anakin lounging in a chair in Obi-Wan’s office. He sat up quickly looking a bit shocked before relaxing slightly after remembering the conversation from the car. 

“I just stopped by to drop off your article. I made some edits and suggestions but overall it seems very well put together already and is understandable.” Shaak Ti handed Obi-Wan the paper before giving Anakin a small smile and saying goodbye after Obi-Wan thanked her. When she left Obi-Wan turned to Anakin with a suspicious and questioning look. 

“I didn’t know you were the one Shaak Ti was reviewing an article for.” 

“I didn’t know you knew Shaak Ti.” Anakin looked shocked for a moment. 

“In all this time did I never tell you she’s the professor I worked on the symposium with?” 

“No, no you did not. You’re very lucky to work with her. She's one of the brightest minds in her field….is there a reason that she practically winked at you on her way out?” 

“Okay well don’t get mad but she knows that we’re dating.” 

“Anakin! You told a professor about our relationship?! While you’re still a student and I’m a professor. Do you know what could happen if higher up people found out?” Anakin felt like he wanted to cry. Here he was sitting in his boyfriend professor’s office being lectured like he was his student that did something wrong in class. Obi-Wan was still ranting when he noticed Anakin had recoiled into himself and was not speaking but looking at the floor with eyes wide trying not to cry. Obi-Wan immediately dropped to his knees so that he could rest his forehead against Anakin’s legs that he had pulled up in front of him. 

“Anakin, I’m so sorry” he whispered “I just don’t want either of us to get in trouble for being in a relationship while being a professor and a student. I care for you deeply and want nothing but good for you. I didn’t want to put all of your recent accomplishments at risk. I would never purposefully hurt you and I’m sorry if I did. I love you-” Anakin’s head whipped up to look at him at those words. 

“What did you just say?” 

“I’m sorry if that was too much too soon I just-” 

“Obi-Wan” Anakin interrupted suddenly “I love you too.” As soon as he said that Obi-Wan sat up on his knees to be level with Anakin and leaned in for a deep kiss. 

“I love you” Obi-Wan repeated “I really do. I love you so much. Everything about you.” Obi-Wan stood upbringing Anakin with him and stepping back so he could sit down in his desk chair, dragging Anakin onto his lap in the process. 

Anakin straddled Obi-Wan’s lap and kissed him hard letting all of his feelings pour out. He wanted Obi-Wan to feel how he felt, all of what he felt. Kissing Obi-Wan was bright like fireworks but also soft and sweet like strawberry cream. I wonder what he’d taste like actually covered in strawberry cream? Anakin thought to himself as he ground his hips into Obi-Wan’s groaning from the friction. The mere thought had made him hard beyond words. That idea would need to be stored for fantasizing about later, and possibly making a reality. He didn’t know how Obi-Wan felt about bringing things like food into sex so that would need to be discussed before he brought up his new fantasy. Anakin slid down Obi-Wan’s lap until he was on his knees underneath the desk behind him. Looking up at Obi-Wan with dark lustful eyes he hastily unzipped his pants and swallowed his cock whole without any warning. A series of sharp gasps and muffled moans could be heard coming from Obi-Wan’s mouth. Which was now hanging open in astonishment that his boyfriend had just dropped to his knees and taken him whole in his office at school in the middle of the afternoon. There weren’t a lot of people around but that didn’t mean someone couldn’t knock on his door and walk-in. Obi-Wan’s hands flew to Anakin’s hair and pulled back hard causing his cock to drop from the young man’s mouth. The sight of him made Obi-Wan almost come instantly: hair array, red flushed cheeks, swollen lips, spit and precum dripping from his mouth and chin. At that moment there was a knock on his office door. Anakin startled and tried to jump up but Obi-Wan kept a grip on his hair causing him to jostle under his desk. 

“Stay there. And keep sucking my cock.” Obi-Wan said with a voice commanding and stern, Anakin liked that. It made his own cock twitch in his pants from the abrasive dominance he was seeing in Obi-Wan for the first time. Obi-Wan pushed Anakin further under the desk so he would be hidden and rolled forward to shield his lower body as well. As Anakin took his cock back into his mouth Obi-Wan said, “Come in.” 

“Obi-Wan, good you’re still here.” It was Shaak Ti who had apparently come back with the correct copy of the article she reviewed for Obi-Wan. 

“I gave you back the wrong one that didn’t have all of my edits on it by mistake so I brought you back the right one.” She placed the papers on top of the desk and looked at Obi-Wan with curious eyes. 

“You okay? You seem a little...tense.” 

“I’m fine, just a long day. Long week actually. I’d like to just go home and relax.” 

“Well then, I won’t keep you from your weekend. Try to get some rest. Oh and, say hello to Anakin for me” she said with a wink before closing the office door. 

“Do you think she knows I’m down here? Or did she just say that cause she knows we’re dating?” Anakin said, looking just as glorious as before, perhaps even more. 

“I’m not sure but I don’t really want to worry about that right now. G-d you’re so damn beautiful taking my cock so well even when we were interrupted. Such a good boy.” Anakin was swimming from the praise. He wanted to please Obi-Wan in any way that he could so he took his cock back in his mouth and simultaneously stroked him with his flesh hand for added stimulation. 

“Ooohh Anakin. I’m gonna come. Yes, oh I’m coming.” Obi-Wan felt waves of pleasure wash over him which peaked slightly at the end for a moment when Anakin licked up all the remaining drops and swallowed. 

“Okay. You’re driving home I’m way too tired after this.” To which Anakin responded by laughing and smiling widely, 

“Okay but you gotta get some rest cause you said you were gonna help me move tomorrow old man.” 

“Old man! Excuse me,” Obi-Wan said with a bewildered expression of shock on his face. “I am thirty years old, I’m not old at all.” He seemed to take offense to being called which Anakin found highly amusing and would definitely be kept in mind.


	11. Moving Day & Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan helps Anakin move to his new apartment.

Today was the day, moving day. Anakin stayed at his studio the night before without Obi-Wan because there definitely was not enough room for two grown men to sleep in a twin size bed. It was very lonely and sad but he woke up smiling and excited to finally be moving into a new place. It was much closer to Obi-Wan’s apartment, the walk between the two was probably less than fifteen minutes. He had packed all of his belongings except a change of clothes for the morning, his bedding, and the things he needed to wash up and shower. He got up showered, washed, and dressed before starting to organize and label the boxes he had packed already. He didn’t have a lot of stuff since he lived in a four hundred square foot studio apartment but he would be able to get more things to fill up his new space. Maybe he’ll take a cue from Obi-Wan and get a few plants to add some color. His paintings would finally have their own home because he got a two-bedroom apartment. He was going to use the second bedroom as a split space for his artwork and his prosthetic designs. Ooh, maybe I should get a workbench so I don’t keep stepping on little pieces of metal? He thought as he did some last-minute cleaning in the bathroom. All of the holes from things that he had hung on the walls were spackled and painted over which meant he could get his deposit back from the landlord. 

(9:00 am) 

OWK: I’m leaving in a minute so I’ll be there shortly. Do you need anything?   
AS: Umm if you have a spare trash bag I could use one. I guess when I packed my kitchen I didn’t leave one out for the trash. And I’m almost out of packing tape if you have that. I don’t want any of the boxes to open in the car.   
OWK: I have both! Okay leaving now. I’ll come up when I get there. 

… … … … … … …   
(9:15 am) 

PA: Hey Sabe and I are heading over now. We’re gonna bring both of our cars so you don’t have to cram everything into your and Obi-Wan’s car. Ahsoka’s coming with us too. Since she doesn’t have a car yet the walk would be way too long from Rex’s apartment.   
AS: Since when does she stay at Rex’s?   
PA: Oh Anakin she’s a big girl leave her alone. She can make her own decisions. Besides you know he’s a good guy cause you know him already.   
AS: Whatever. Don’t think I’m gonna forget about this so quickly. 

… … … … … … … 

Obi-Wan knocked on the door while balancing two trays of coffee in his hand. 

“Obi-Wan oh here let me help you.” Anakin took one of the trays and placed it on the counter next to the other tray Obi-Wan had put down. 

“You didn’t have to get coffee, but thank you. I’m really tired. It was hard to sleep without you, I felt really lonely.” 

“Oh, darling. I missed you too. My bed felt so empty and cold. I’ll be glad to sleep next to you again tonight.” He leaned over and gave Anakin a small peck in the lips which Anakin turned heated by pushing him against the edge of the counter. 

“Damn guys one night apart and you’re practically having sex on the counter,” Ahsoka said smirking at them and wiggling her eyebrows. They immediately separated and both flushed a deep red from being caught. 

“Good morning! Oh hey, coffee. Who got coffee?” Padme asked, looking very excited by the many cups of the caffeinated beverage. When Obi-Wan raised his hand she gave him a peck on the cheek and took the one with her name on it. “Well thank you very much! Oh, you even brought muffins, Obi-Wan you are the best!” 

“Okay, should we get the cars packed?” Sabe asked about twenty minutes later after they had all had their coffee and muffins. Anakin was especially grateful for the food and drink Obi-Wan had brought because it was all from his favorite nut-free cafe which meant everything was safe for him to eat. Obi-Wan had adjusted well to Anakin having a peanut allergy. He read labels, asked questions, and checked everything in his kitchen removing everything Anakin couldn’t eat. It was one of the most genuine sweet gestures anyone had ever done for him. 

Once the trash was thrown out and cups recycled they all took a few trips each down to the three cars packing the boxes Anakin had labeled earlier that morning. He had gotten rid of most of the larger furniture he had because it was so old and decrepit. A new place called for new furniture. The moving truck would be delivering his new furniture which is why they were moving all the boxes now. An hour later all the boxes were packed in the cars and the landlord looked over the apartment before taking the key back from Anakin. 

As they drove to the new apartment Anakin was practically bouncing in his seat like a little kid. Anakin went in Obi-Wan’s car because he had sold his decrepit broken-down junk pile to a scrap yard. He was close enough to the main part of the city now that he didn’t need a car right away since there was both a train and bus stop a couple of blocks from his building. But that didn't mean it wasn't worth having one for out of the city or long-distance trips. He had picked out a new car and put a hold on it for a few weeks until his new salary kicked in. All of the people at the dealership knew Anakin because he had done a lot of work on the used cars they sold when he was at the auto garage. He saved enough money to be able to stop working there about two weeks ago which gave him plenty of time to pack and buy new furniture. He got a payment plan for the furniture since there was no way he’d be able to pay upfront. Graduation was next weekend and he started his new job at the hospital the following week. He was so happy to finally be moving onto bigger things in his personal life and professional career. He was about to finish graduate school and already had a well-paying job lined up. He had a boyfriend who was loving and caring. His sister had asked him to adopt and all of the paperwork was finally complete and Ahsoka also got a new job to go along with her apartment search. Not to mention he put a down payment on a new car that was being held for him to pick up in a few weeks when he got his first paycheck. Life was finally turning around and he couldn’t be happier. 

When they arrived at the new place the delivery people were already there unloading the furniture, apparently, they finished a job early and came over now. With the furniture somewhat in place and the boxes all put in the right rooms, Padme went out to pick up some pizza and drinks. Anakin found out that he had access to the roof so they brought some blankets and enjoyed the view of the city. As the night wound down the three ladies headed out leaving Anakin and Obi-Wan to enjoy each other's company. When the door closed Obi-Wan wrapped Anakin in his arms and gave him a deep kiss. 

“Mmm, I missed you” Anakin mumbled. 

“I was with you all day silly” as he laughed and brushed away a few stray hairs from his face. 

“I know but we were busy all day. I didn’t really get quality time with you. But thank you for helping me move. It was so much easier having extra hands.” 

“You’re welcome. We can spend time together now though.” 

“Yes. I am too tired to do anything else tonight. Unpacking can wait until the morning.” They headed to bed after a quick shower together. The bed felt warm and comforting again tonight like a hole had been filled. It feels like he completes me. Anakin thought as he drifted off to sleep with Obi-Wan curled around him holding him, protecting him. 

Morning came and it was a busy but good day. They quickly realized they didn’t have any food so Obi-Wan ran out to get coffee and muffins again just for the two of them. 

“Groshurey shoaaping larder” 

“Anakin I don’t know what you just said because you have half a muffin in your mouth.” 

“I need to go grocery shopping later. Do you know if there’s a store near here?” “Yes, there’s one a few blocks away.” 

“Ok, great that’ll be the project for the afternoon. Getting real food for the kitchen.” They finished their breakfast and unpacked each room one at a time. The bathroom first, then the bedroom, living room, kitchen, and office/studio last. 

“I think I need to take a trip to get some organization stuff too cause I don’t really have anything like that.” 

“Okay well the grocery store is in a strip and there’s a storage supply store across from it. We can go to both if you want?” 

“Yea that would be great!” 

It was three o'clock when they headed out to the store. The first stop was the storage store where many items were procured including a laundry basket, clothes hangers, cabinet baskets for the bathroom and kitchen, a hanging shower caddy, a few trash cans, and some smaller storage pieces for the kitchen like jars, a spice rack, and a dish drain. Most things that Anakin needed he ordered online and would be coming this week. He got new dishes since he’d had his for probably almost ten years and silverware to go along as well. Unbeknownst to him, Obi-Wan had got him a rug for the living room, curtains, and some decorative pillows in colors and patterns he knew Anakin liked. Hopefully, they would be at the apartment when they got back. They headed to the grocery store after which took over an hour because Anakin literally had no food and needed a lot of essentials. When they got home the surprise had in fact been delivered and was waiting in the lobby where packages were held. “Obi-Wan you really didn’t have to but thank you I love them so much! They’re beautiful and oh the colors, they’ll go great with a couple of my paintings I was going to hang up.” Obi-Wan loved seeing Anakin happy it made him smile. 

One week later at precisely eleven seventeen am Anakin crossed the stage and got his diploma from Shaak Ti. He was officially a graduate with a master's degree. When they toasted that night Obi-Wan raised his glass and said, “To growing, both together and individually.” Anakin beamed and leaned over to give him a kiss. The night was filled with joy.


	12. Moving Day Take Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-Wan take a big step together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a time jump here. The last chapter was the end of May and this one is in November right before Thanksgiving.

The landlord in Anakin’s new building reviewed the lease contract with new tenants after six months of them moving in. It was now six months and he was given the option to renew with a one year lease since things had been going well. No problems, no complaints, and the rent was always paid on time not that he had a salary. When he told Obi-Wan he got approved to sign the new lease he was happy but there was a hint of sadness in the older man's eyes. 

“Is something wrong? I thought you’d be happy that I get to stay here.” 

“I am, I am happy for you but...I’ve been thinking.” Anakin paled at hearing those words. Nothing good ever came from ‘I’ve been thinking’ and he was suddenly in flight or flight mode. 

“What did I do something wrong? Do you not like me anymore? Is it because I live closer to you, is it uncomfortable or something? Do I bother you?” His anger and fear were rising as was his voice. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan interjected quickly and a little more loudly than he typically spoke to catch the young man's attention. “You didn’t even let me finish before you started jumping to conclusions. I’m not bothered at all by your proximity. Actually, I very much enjoy it. I wanted to talk to you because well, we’ve been together for eight months now which is a good amount of time. I feel like we know each other well and are comfortable together. Since your lease hasn’t been renewed yet I wanted to see what you think of the idea of moving in together.” Anakin looked at him shocked for a moment before turning away sheepishly, blushing furiously. 

“Oh-um. I’m sorry I overreacted. I get scared when people leave me. I didn’t want you to leave me. Well, I agree with what you said about us knowing each other and being comfortable. I hadn’t even thought about moving in together because I wasn’t sure you wanted that. But um, I’d like that a lot!” 

“Really?!” The smile on Obi-Wan’s face made Anakin melt with pure joy. 

A few weeks later they were starting the moving process all over again except this time it was both of them together. They decided to rent a townhouse instead of an apartment because it would have more room. They would still have two bedrooms but there was also a den area that they could make into a shared office. There was a garage that would double perfectly as a home gym for them both and studio space for Anakin. The listing agent said it was a two-car garage because it had two bays. However, it was so large inside they could easily fit both of their cars and all the other equipment. The weekend before thanksgiving they moved in. They both took off the three days before the holiday and the day after so they would have a full week to unpack and settle in. Padme and Sabe would be hosting thanksgiving which would include Anakin and Obi-Wan of course. Along with Rex and Ahsoka who had moved in together with lots of grumbling from protective brother Anakin. They were a family together so it only made sense that they would celebrate the holidays together as well. Anakin and Obi-Wan had already called dibs on hosting Christmas dinner next month. Anakin was already nervous about that since he’d never hosted anything and he’d never actually met Qui-Gon in the eight months that they’d been dating. He would be flying in to stay with them for Christmas. Qui-Gon used to work at Coruscant University as a professor teaching philosophy and sociology. Now he was retired and lived a few hours outside the city working at the local library in the history archives part-time. The rest of his time was spent volunteering to teach at his former high school.

Right now his focus was on moving and the upcoming holiday. The townhouse was quaint and peaceful even though it was still near the city. They were right at the edge of the city so only about a fifteen minutes drive from both the hospital and the university. Anakin’s favorite part was the fact that there was a stoop leading to the front door where he could sit in the morning and have his coffee. 

They had decided to rent a moving truck this time because they had a lot more stuff between the two of them; especially now that Anakin had a fully furnished apartment. Anakin and Obi-Wan drove to pick up the moving truck together. Anakin drove the truck back to his place and Obi-Wan followed in his car. Padme, Sabe, Ahsoka, Barriss, and Rex were waiting for them when they arrived. When Anakin’s apartment was finished being packed, Sabe drove the truck to Obi-Wan’s so Anakin could bring his car with him. With both places packed up and ready to go they all headed to the townhouse. Padme and Sabe offered to bring the truck back to be dropped off so Anakin and Obi-Wan could relax for a little bit before starting to unpack the necessities. Like before they all ended up having a picnic of pizza and drinks but this time in the backyard. 

It was a small yard because they were right on the edge of the city but it was still a backyard. They would be able to have a couple of garden beds, a grill, and an outdoor table with chairs. It was nice that they would be able to build a home here together. Pizza and drinks after moving seemed to be a tradition now, it was how they celebrated and welcomed the new space. They sat on the roof when Anakin moved, they sat on the living room floor when Ahsoka and Rex moved a couple of months ago, and they sat in the driveway when Sabe and Padme bought a house at the end of this past summer. Now they sat on the little back porch with all their friends on a blanket since they had no outdoor furniture yet. It was Saturday night. 

They had put away essentials like bedding, shower stuff, and other bathroom necessities. By nine o’clock though they were beat and just wanted to get in bed and snuggle up together. It was still early but the beginning of the day was so long ago. Anakin was lying in bed sketching some new painting ideas when he did a double-take and looked up to see Obi-Wan in their master bathroom freshly out of the shower in only a towel. A very tight towel that sat low on his hips revealing his toned chest and stomach. Obi-Wan wasn’t a gym rat like Anakin but he still liked to stay in shape. He preferred sticking to core workouts and going for a long walk or a hike on weekends. Anakin had much more visible muscle in that you could see he had abs formed and biceps built. Whereas Obi-Wan was lean and slender but didn’t have the same type of definition. That didn’t mean he wasn’t strong. This was made very clear during sex when he would pick Anakin up and carry him to the bedroom. Sometimes they wouldn’t even make it to the bedroom, just a nearby wall which Obi-Wan held Anakin up against as they came together. Just the thought made Anakin hard in his sleep pants. It didn’t help that Obi-Wan was in a tight towel dripping wet with hair wild and array from not being combed yet. When Obi-Wan turned around Anakin was sitting at the foot of the bed leaning back on his forearms staring at him with hungry eyes. 

Obi-Wan said nothing but simply walked over to Anakin and climbed on top of him, his towel dropping to the floor. Obi-Wan hungrily kissed Anakin’s mouth, jaw, neck, and chest before picking him up and throwing him to the top of the bed. Anakin squealed from the sudden movement. 

“Take off your pants” Obi-Wan commanded as he climbed off the bed and walked to one of his bags on the floor. “And don’t touch yourself.” The demanding tone made Anakin’s cock throb even more as he ached to be taken and used. He loved being used, loved the praise, loved the feeling of Obi-Wan on top of him. 

“Are you ready?” Obi-Wan asked, showing him the silk fabric in his hands. Anakin swallowed hard at seeing the restraints, “Mmmm yesss.” 

“I can’t have you touching yourself. Not yet.” Obi-Wan gently tied Anakin's wrists to the bed frame and looked into his deep blue eyes. 

“What’s your safeword?” 

“Umm, sand.” Obi-Wan let out a little chuckle at that, the man really hated sand. 

“Just to be sure, you’re okay with this and you want to do this?” 

“Yes,” he responded, “Yes please I want this so much.” 

“Okay. Please tell me if you want to stop or change anything.” 

“I will. Now will you please touch me already, I’m dying” he groaned trying to move his hips against Obi-Wan’s to get some friction.” “Always so dramatic aren’t you.” 

Obi-Wan made his way down to Anakin’s thighs and kissed the sensitive area before licking a long strip up cock which elicited a long moan from Anakin. He pumped the younger man’s cock a few times before taking him into his mouth slowly inch by inch. Until Anakin’s cock hit the back of his throat making him gag slightly, he liked that though because he could feel all of Anakin. Obi-Wan continued to devour the cock in his mouth until he heard Anakin’s breath start to get raged. When he let go with a ‘pop’ Anakin all but cried and Obi-Wan laughed, “Can’t have you coming yet darling I haven’t even gotten the chance to fuck you.” 

“Please fuck me. I want you inside of me.” 

“I will love but I need to get you ready first. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“No no it’s okay I don’t want to wait I like how it hurts.” Obi-Wan untied the silk wraps and threw them on the floor, he’d pick them up in the morning. It wasn't like the whole house wasn’t a mess already. Oh, wait that’s exactly what it was, a mountain of boxes. 

He knew Anakin didn’t mind the pain of not being prepped all that much but it hurt Obi-Wan to see his lover in pain. Obi-Wan kissed each of Anakin’s wrists where they had been tied before moving up each arm one at a time. When he reached Anakin’s neck he whispered into his ear, “Turn around darling.” Anakin whipped around so fast ready to be taken by his lover. As Obi-Wan opened him up with his lube slicked fingers he keened, wanting more of his lover. He felt empty for a moment and let out a soft whine before he felt Obi-Wan filling him up and surrounding him with his whole body. His lover leaned his chest on Anakin’s back and wrapped his one strong arm around his torso while leaning on the other for support. The supporting hand found Anakins on the bed and they intertwined becoming whole, becoming one. 

As they moved together all that could be heard were the moans of pleasure and cries for more. Obi-Wan held onto Anakin’s body as if his life depended on it, feeling the younger man begin to stutter. He reached around and took Anakin’s cock in his hand pumping him until he cried out Obi-Wan’s name coming hard. Obi-Wan felt the hot liquid spill into his hand as Anakin panted out the words, “I love you.” It wasn’t the first time he had heard those words from Anakin’s mouth but every time felt like the first. The rush of emotion was all he needed to be pushed over the edge into his orgasm. Filling Anakin and groaning softly into his neck, hips stuttering from the release. He pulled out of his lover and disposed of the condom in the bathroom coming back with a wet washcloth to clean them both up. So much for taking a shower. He thought to himself while wiping the remaining stickiness off of Anakin’s abdomen and ass as well as his own hand. They snuggled into bed knowing full well they would be needing a shower in the morning but they were too tired and content to step under the water right now. So they slept, curled in each other's arm petting one another and whispering sweet nothings until sleep took them over.


	13. Warm Hugs & Hot Apple Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-Wan share an intimate evening together decorating the house for the holidays.

They had settled in completely almost a month later one week before Christmas and Chanukah. Anakin’s mom had always celebrated Chanukah with him because of her family's Jewish heritage but neither were very religious. The holidays to both Anakin and Obi-Wan were more about spending time with friends and family; sometimes they were the same thing. Anakin loved the living room the most because they had bought a sectional couch for when they had more guests but they also kept the couch and ottoman from Obi-Wan’s apartment. 

That couch was special to them because they had spent so many nights curled up on it together watching movies. They had also had serious heartfelt conversations sitting on that couch. It would travel with them wherever they would go. The living room also had a real fireplace which they hung their tv above and a large empty wall which they turned into a built-in bookcase. Anakin also displayed his two favorite paintings in the living room one of which was of the beach he had painted with Obi-Wan on their lunch date all those months ago. In the corner next to the far end of the bookcase stood a Christmas tree taller than Anakin. They had wanted to get one at the beginning of the month but things were not put away yet so they waited. It was now a week before Christmas and they finally got a tree. Chanukah was starting tonight which meant it would conclude on Christmas Day. They would be spending Christmas Eve just with Ahsoka and Qui-Gon who would be flying back into Coruscant from an almost year-long work trip. 

Tonight they were going to decorate their tree and make the house seem a little more festive. Obi-Wan had picked up a wreath and some garland on the way home from work to hang on their front door and Anakin had done some shopping as well. When Obi-Wan had hung up the wreath he opened the door to show his partner and ask where they should put the garland only to see a mess of bags and boxes on the floor. Sprawled in the middle going through everything was Anakin who did not appear to have heard him come in. 

“Did you find everything?” he said with a smile and small chuckle. 

“What?” Anakin exclaimed, jumping up and moving a few things under one of the bags so Obi-Wan couldn’t see what it was. “Why didn’t you say you were home you scared me?” 

“I was just enjoying watching you sort through decorations and glitter. There’s so much glitter, why did you get so much glitter?” Obi-Wan dusting some off of his pants. How is it already on me? I haven't even touched anything yet." 

“I like the ornaments with glitter on them because they’re shiny,” Anakin replied, crossing his arms and slouching like a child. 

“You’re like a cat honestly.” Obi-Wan took off his coat and shoes wiping them off on the mat so he didn’t get any snow in the house and then sat down on the floor with his boyfriend. Anakin leaned over to kiss him and then whispered seductively into his ear, “Am I like a cat because I’ll lick you all over and scratch your back?” Obi-Wan shivered trying to push away the arousing thoughts. They had things to do after all. 

“That does sound appealing but I thought we were going to decorate tonight?” Anakin scowled at the rejection and moved a few inches away from Obi-Wan just to make his point, it made Obi-Wan have to repress a laugh. 

“Fine. But I’m gonna complain the whole time. And I want ice cream.” 

“We didn’t even have dinner yet. Honestly, Anakin sometimes you act like such a child.” He could never stay frustrated with him for too long though. Especially not when he was singing along very poorly with holiday music in joggers and a very form-fitting t-shirt. Damn. He’s so sexy, Obi-Wan thought as he got off of the floor and joined Anakin in placing the lights and then ornaments on the tree. 

“Did you get any other decorations or just things for the tree?” Obi-Wan asked while opening a few bags to look through them. 

“If you must know,” Anakin said, swatting away his hand from the bags, “I did. But you can’t look because some stuff is an um...surprise. For not now.” 

“Wow. Such eloquence.” 

Anakin took out the rest of the decorations he had gotten and set some aside so they could add to the garland Obi-Wan had gotten. Then he scurried off hurriedly with two small bags before Obi-Wan could even ask what was in them. He smirked, definitely some sort of Christmas present he thought, but he wasn’t going to ruin the surprise. Anakin always put a lot of work into gifts and Obi-Wan appreciated them greatly. When they had finished putting everything up they had four stockings hanging on the bookcase so that they wouldn’t catch on fire if they were hung where stockings traditionally went. One for each of them and one for Ahsoka as well as Qui-Gon since they would be staying with them. They also had a few little figurines to place on shelves and tables as well as some winter-themed pillows. 

“Oh I’ll be right back I forgot something in the car,” Obi-Wan said as he went out to the garage. He had picked up a few other things to decorate with that he wanted to surprise Anakin with.   
“Okay close your eyes,” he said when he got back to the living room “and no peeking!” Obi-Wan set down a small white box that was wrapped with a deep blue bow and a gold-colored bag. “Okay, open!” Anakin looked surprised to see what appeared to be present on the coffee table in front of him. 

“We’re not supposed to do presents until Christmas Obi-Wan and your stuff isn’t even done yet so I don’t have anything for you.” He looked at the bag and box before turning back to look at Obi-Wan who was sitting next to him. He wore a slight frown at the disappointment of not having anything for his boyfriend. 

“Oh, Anakin, these aren’t Christmas presents, these are for Chanukah. I mean I know the whole eight days of gifts are usually for the kids but I wanted to get you something for now since it starts tonight...we have all these Christmas things and no Chanukah things. I know you’re not very religious but you still like to observe the holiday. I know how much it means to you since you celebrated with your mom.” Anakin looked up at him with a smile and whispered in a small but meaningful way “thank you” before picking up both packages and placing them on the couch. He reached for the bag first and found a decorative cloth garland that displayed a menorah, a dreidel, and a Jewish Star in a pattern. He also found two Shabbat candle holders and two slim tall white candles, for lighting on Friday nights if Anakin chose to do so. 

“Obi-Wan. These are….they’re wonderful thank you. It means so much to me that you remembered how much this holiday means to me. I love the Shabbat candles as well, I can’t wait to light them every week….We used to have a set in our kitchen but I don’t know what happened to them after my mom died.” 

Obi-Wan picked up the box and gently set it on Anakin’s lap, “this one’s really special and it’s fragile so you’ll want to be careful. It took me a long time to find it.” Obi-wan had done a lot of digging to find out where all of Shmi’s things had gone after she passed. Through many phone calls and lots of red tape he was informed that most of her possessions had been sent to a distant far removed relative. She was the only person the lawyers could find who was related to her. Since Anakin was only nine when she died he didn’t get to decide what happened with her belongings. They had let me keep some things but what was a nine-year-old going to do with a whole apartment of stuff. The relative had held onto everything and hadn’t even opened the boxes that had been sent to her. She did however go through them when Obi-Wan called and explained the situation. The situation being that Anakin had mentioned many times that his mother had a hand-painted ceramic menorah she bought with Anakin when he was little. They would light it every year and they even kept it out on the windowsill year-round because they liked how pretty it was. He always seemed so sad by the fact that he didn’t know where it was or what happened to it. So Obi-Wan found it and paid for it to be shipped back in a very well packaged box so it didn’t break. This was their first holiday season together and Obi-Wan wanted it to be perfect for both of them. As Anakin opened the box and unwrapped the menorah Obi-Wan couldn’t help his racing heart calm, he was both nervous and excited. Anakin let out a sharp gasp as he carefully took the menorah out of the box. 

“How did you find one that looks just like it? You’ve never even seen it.” The younger man was on the verge of tears and what Obi-Wan was about to tell him would more certainly break that dam.

“It’s not one that looks like it. It is the one. It’s yours and your moms. I made a lot of calls to find out where your mom's things ended up and found a very distant relative who hadn’t even opened any of the boxes. But she did to look for this.” It started at his shoulder, the shaking as he started to cry. Obi-Wan took the menorah out of his hands so he wouldn’t drop it and placed it on the coffee table. When he did Anakin leaned over and fell into Obi-Wan’s lap sobbing both happy and sad tears. Obi-Wan stroked his hair and left kisses on his temple until he quieted and sat up crawling into Obi-Wan’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan and burrowed into his neck. 

“I don’t have any words. I feel as though a simple thank you doesn’t cover how much it means to me that you went through all that trouble to find it for me. I love you so much and I appreciate you and all that you do for me.” 

“You are so very welcome.” He said embracing his partner as they shared a warm and slightly damp kiss from the dried tears. 

“I know you said you wanted ice cream but it’s December and it’s freezing so we need something hot to eat with it. I’m pretty sure we have everything we need to make an apple pie. What do you say? Wanna have vanilla ice cream and hot apple pie?” Anakin smiled wide. “I would love to!” 

Two hours later at seven pm on a Friday night, the menorah sat in the front window burning bright along with the very sparkly Christmas tree and a blazing fireplace. Warm bowls of apple pie topped with vanilla ice cream and whipped cream while snuggled under a fuzzy blanket on that same couch from Obi-Wan’s apartment. Memories are made on that couch.


	14. Family Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas has come and Anakin is finally going to meet Qui-Gon.

It was Christmas Eve morning and Obi-Wan had been up since six-thirty. He wanted to get the desserts done for both tonight and tomorrow so that the oven would be clear to bake the ham low and slow tomorrow. Tonight they would be eating in the style that Obi-Wan had growing up so that both of their traditions could be honored. 

Qui-Gon grew up with a family who’s cooking was heavily influenced by Chinese and Korean cuisine which was also how he raised Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan would be preparing a Chinese hot pot for them all to share along with steamed bao buns filled with kimchi braised pork. He prepped the soup base, bun dough, as well as the rest of the soup so that it was all ready to go later on. The pork was cooking in the crockpot all day so that was all set. 

By eight-thirty dinner was all prepped and Obi-Wan could now make dessert. They decided to make a ginger spice cake with cream cheese frosting which was highly requested by Ahsoka. Obi-Wan also made a batch of spice ginger cookies for tomorrow, their guests would bring other desserts. Padme and Sabe were bringing roasted vegetable and mashed potatoes while Rex offered to bring a green bean casserole and strawberry cream trifle. Anakin and Ahsoka would be making latkes in honor of Chanukah. 

By nine am Anakin had gotten up and offered to do all the dishes and clean up since Obi-Wan had been cooking and baking. They had a late breakfast together and spent most of the day getting the house ready for their guests. Obi-Wan readied the guest room for Qui-Gon while Anakin set up the pull-out couch in their office for Ahsoka to stay on since they only had one guest room. Ahsoka showed up at two-thirty to help with setting the table and prep latkes with Anakin. Rex would be joining them for tomorrow for Christmas Day dinner but tonight he would be with his brother’s family. At three-thirty Obi-Wan left to go pick up Qui-Gon at the airport who had just flown in from his volunteer teaching trip at the Jedi Academy. The Jedi Academy was a school for highly gifted children who need much more advanced teachings. Qui-Gon took as much of his free time to volunteer teaching there since he had attended himself when he was in high school. Obi-Wan spoke very highly of him and told Anakin many stories so it felt as though he knew the man already. Very shortly he would get to do just that. 

Obi-Wan drove through the city towards the airport, his nerves bouncing in the excitement of seeing his father for the first time in almost a year. It was the longest they had gone without seeing each other which was difficult for both of them. They had a very close bond, but Obi-Wan knew teaching at the academy meant a lot to Qui-Gon. The fact that he had gotten to go back to teach for the entire calendar year had been very exciting and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but be happy for his adoptive father. He had parked in the waiting zone of the airport and was lost in thought when he heard a small tap on the passenger door window. Qui-Gon was smiling at him holding his carry on bag in one bag and his suitcase in the other. Obi-Wan leaped out of the car and jogged to the other side to embrace his dad. He never actually called Qui-Gon dad but when in conversation that is how he would refer to him. They were both comfortable with the Qui-Gon having the title of dad or father while using first names when addressing each other; it was just how they were most comfortable. 

“Oh, it’s so good to see you I missed you!” Obi-Wan said releasing the embrace and taking the suitcase to the back of the car. 

“I missed you too! It’s been so long. I don’t think we've ever been apart this long before; it was an adjustment in the beginning. But I’m glad we made time to talk each week. I do love hearing updates about your life and how you’re doing.” Qui-Gon places his carry-on bag into the backseat and they got in the front to head home. 

“This year seems to have been filled with possibly the most changes in your life. I finally get to meet Anakin and saw your new home.” 

“He’s very excited to meet you and a bit nervous. I’ve told him so much about you, but he hasn’t actually met you yet.” 

“If all the things you’ve told me are true and I’m sure they are, then I’m sure he’s a lovely young man. I’m just glad you’re happy and finally found someone to be your other half. I know how much you’ve struggled to find happiness.” Qui-Gon reached over and patted the top of Obi-Wan’s hand that was leaning on the armrest, “you had a string of small relationships as many people do, but you also had a few significant ones that ended poorly. Which is not a fault of yours at all but it’s always made me sad to see you so hurt by ones whom you thought loved you.” He paused for a moment looking out the window to see light snow falling through the darkening afternoon sky. “I’m truly very happy you have Anakin and that the two of you are building a home and family together. Speaking of the family, who else will I be meeting?” Obi-Wan smiled at the words his father had just spoken to him, Qui-Gon’s words were always filled with kindness and care. 

“Well, tonight you’ll meet Anakin of course, and his adopted sister Ahsoka.” 

“You never told me Anakin had a sister. That seems like a big thing to forget.” 

“I didn’t forget, her story is just a little complicated. It seemed too much to fit into phone conversations.” Silence fell over the care for a few moments before Obi-Wan spoke again, “I told you that Anakin was in foster care after his mother died. Ahsoka was brought into the same foster home when she was just a few years old and Anakin always helped to take care of her. Over the years he became the person who raised her. Helping her with school, jobs, boyfriends, girlfriends, personal issues, and the biggest of all managing living in the foster home. Which as you already know was a horrible place run by a man with no compassion. Anakin tried to become her legal guardian as soon as he turned eighteen so she could leave the home but it proved to be an almost eight-year challenge. When Ahsoka finally turned eighteen herself she filed the paperwork for Anakin to be able to adopt her. He’s her brother but he’s also a parental figure for her because of all that he’s helped her through and done for her. She’s technically an adult so she doesn’t need a guardian but she wanted it on paper officially that they were family. Currently, she lives with her boyfriend Rex who you’ll meet tomorrow night, he’s with his brother’s family tonight. She just started school this past fall at the university studying clinical psychology and she’s a wonderful photographer!” 

“I agree, that would have been too much for a phone call,” Qui-Gon said smiling and laughing. “I am very excited to meet both of them as well as Padme and Sabe since you said they would be joining tomorrow night.” 

“I’m excited for you to meet them all as well. There’s been so much change this past year and I’ve been looking forward to introducing to my new friends who have become more like family with every passing week.” 

The snow continued to fall a little more heavily as they reached the house. When they pulled into the garage it was almost five o’clock which meant it was dark out and the lights had turned outside. Anakin had put some white lights on the edge of the roof dangling off like icicles with much panic from Obi-Wan who held the latter from the ground. They had also put some colored lights around the two small trees in the front yard as well as wreaths on the outside of each window. Obi-Wan liked the fresh greenery and he thought they looked pretty with bows or small ornaments to decorate them. 

“The outside of the house is beautiful Obi-Wan, your decorations are lovely,” Qui-Gon said as they each took a bag out of the back seat and headed inside. 

Anakin started to panic when he heard the garage door open signaling that Obi-Wan was home from the airport. “Come on Skyguy stop pacing. What are you so worried about?” 

“What am I worried about? I’m worried that I’ve been dating this man for eight months and we moved in together and I’m just meeting his dad for the first time! It’s very stressful. What if he doesn’t like me?” 

“Anakin. Stop pacing. If he’s anything like Obi-Wan, and I’m sure he is, you’ll get along great. Take a deep breath.” Anakin took a huge breath in that sounded more like a strangled cry since he was so worked up, but it did make him feel better. Obi-Wan had already put the pork in the crockpot earlier that morning so while he was out picking up Qui-Gon Anakin and Ahsoka brought the soup broth to a boil and steamed the buns. They also mixed the latkes for tomorrow night and put the bowl in the fridge. The table was set with all the food in the middle with a boiling pot of broth in the center. The cake sat on the kitchen counter for dessert later on. 

“We’re home,” Obi-Wan called as he set down Qui-Gons bags in the front hallway. 

Ahsoka appeared around the corner smiling wide, “Obi-Wan! How was the drive? We saw the snow started coming down hard.” 

“It was fine, it didn’t start to get heavy until we were almost home. Ahsoka, this is Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon, Ahsoka.” 

“Ahsoka it’s lovely to meet you. I've heard much about you already. Oh, congratulations on starting at the university this past semester. That's very exciting,” he said, taking a step forward and hugging her. 

“Oh, I didn’t know Obi-Wan told you all about me. But um yeah, it’s going well so far.” 

“Well, I’d love to hear more about your experience so far over dinner!” 

“Oh, sure I’d love to share. How about I show you your room and we can bring your bags up?” 

“That would be great thank you.” Ahsoka leaned over to whisper into Obi-Wan’s ear, “I think you need to go talk to him so he chills out, he’s so on edge.” Obi-Wan smiled in response nodding his head and heading into the kitchen. 

When he entered the kitchen he found Anakin sitting on the floor in front of the oven with his knees curled up into his chest. Obi-Wan rushed to his side, “Anakin what’s wrong darling? Are you okay?” he said surrounding his lover in his arms rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

“I’m *hiccup* fine *hiccup* I’m just nervous. I know you’ve told Qui-Gon a lot about me and us but...I” ve never had a relationship like this before. One that’s so serious and intimate. It feels like meeting your dad is another really big step in terms of commitment and it’s kinda scary. I guess I’m not used to being so loved yet, even though it’s been so many months.” Obi-Wan smiled and placed a kiss on Anakin’s head and hugged him even tighter. 

“You know I love you and that I’m here to help you process your feelings and emotions. I understand it is scary since you're not used to having positive or comforting intimate relationships that often. But I’m here for you and so is Ahsoka as well as Padme whenever you need us. Qui-Gon will love you and you’ll love him. Take a few deep breaths and we can get up off the floor and say hello if you’re ready.” Anakin shook his head in agreement and they stood up as Qui-Gon and Ahsoka returned from putting the bags upstairs. 

Obi-Wan smiled wide and tugged gently on Anakin’s sleeve pulling him toward Qui-Gon, “Well I think it’s about time the two of you met.” 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” Anakin said as he stuck out his hand. Qui-Gon shook Anakin’s hand before pulling him in for a warm hug, “It’s great to finally meet you as well, Obi-Wan has told me so much about you.” 

They all sat down at the table to eat but not before lighting the menorah. Dinner went smoothly, actually more than smooth, it went great! Anakin became less tense with each minute that passed and chatted with Qui-Gon the entire time. When dinner was over they cleaned up and moved to the living room to sit by the fire and have dessert. As the hours passed by the snow kept falling outside creating a thick fluffy layer of creamy white on the frozen ground. Anakin and Ahsoka shared that they had a holiday tradition of watching a classic holiday movie before going to bed on Christmas Eve. Not wanting to disrupt tradition Qui-Gon suggested they do just that which everyone was very excited about. As Qui-Gon, Ashoka, and Anakin picked a movie Obi-Wan took the dessert dishes into the kitchen. After starting the dishwasher he made a hot pot of scalding milk as a base for hot chocolate. Fifteen minutes later he emerged in the living room hands full of mugs of steaming hot chocolate topped with whipped cream and marshmallows. 

“I wondered where you went. Oh, you didn’t have to Obi-Wan you’ve done so much today already. But I do love your hot chocolate so thank you,” he said, taking two of the mugs and handing one to Ahsoka. The lights outside went off as the automatic timer ran out but the tree lights were still on in the living room. All other lights were off due to the fire roaring life into the room casting deep shadows that danced on the walls and ceiling. Blankets were passed around and they all settled in with their drinks to watch the movie.

Qui-Gon watched his son as he sat down with his boyfriend, he looked happy and at peace which was a welcome change from the stress he saw all too often on the young man’s face. He may be older than Anakin but he’s not that much older, he’s only thirty which is still very young. When Obi-Wan was comfortable Anakin leaned back into his chest letting his head fall back against his shoulder. Obi-Wan balanced his mug on the armrest in one hand while the other hand ran through his partner’s hair. He had gotten to know the other man rather well of the course of the evening and thought him to be an exceptional match for his son. He knew Obi-Wan’s story coming from the foster center as a baby only three years old and Anakin being put in the system at nine. Both men have had their struggles with losing family and searching for missing pieces. They had both worked their asses off in school to advance themselves and their careers. Not to mention everything Obi-Wan had told him in the car about Anakin practically raising his sister. They both had to grow up quickly to deal with the various things their lives threw at them. Even though their childhoods were very different they both had many struggles and yet they persevered. They deserved this time to grow together and slow down in their lives to enjoy their blossoming relationship. He wanted nothing but happiness for his son and he saw nothing but that when he looked at the two snuggled into each other, peaceful and content. 

It was ten to midnight when the movie ended, the fire had gone out, and the tree had been turned off. They said their goodnights as Qui-Gon headed upstairs to get ready for bed. He stopped at the foot of the stairs turning to Anakin who had just come in from locking the garage doors. 

“I wanted to say thank you for welcoming me into your home and letting me get to know you in person finally. You are an extraordinary young man and I’m beyond happy that the two of you found each other. You fit so well and seem to support each other in every way possible. I can’t wait to see how you continue to grow individually and together in your relationship as well as with the family you have created for yourselves.” Anakin stood in shock for a moment as he was not expecting the thoughtful sentiment to be spoken to him. 

“I-um...well I should start by saying thank you for your kind words. I’m not very good with on the spot emotional conversation. It's hard for me to articulate how I feel but your words mean a lot.” Anakin took a step forward to offer a hug which Qui-Gon accepted before going up the stairs to shower and get some sleep. Obi-Wan had helped Ahsoka set up a makeshift bed as she had many months ago with their couch and ottoman. 

Anakin was shutting off the hallway lights and locking the front door when Obi-Wan appeared at the foot of the stairs. “I’ll be right up I just want to say goodnight to Ahsoka,” Anakin said as he gave his boyfriend a small kiss that tastes like warm cream and chocolate. “Okay, I’ll meet you upstairs.” 

He peered over the side of the couch and saw that Ahsoka was already fast asleep. He leaned down and kissed her on the head, “Goodnight Snips. Merry Christmas and Happy Chanukah. Thanks for being here I needed you but I did well.” As he walked away he heard her mumble back, “Mmm night Skyguy, glad you’re happy,” in a sleep-heavy voice. 

Anakin made his way to his and Obi-Wan’s room to find his partner already showered and in bed reading. When he was unbothered Obi-Wan could shower in three minutes flat, Anakin could never understand that as he needed at least a solid five minutes ten would be better. If he wanted a good soak though he could stay under the water for twenty or thirty minutes. 

Fifteen minutes later Anakin joined his boyfriend in bed as Obi-Wan relinquished his book and placed it on the nightstand. They turned the lights off so the only light in the room was coming from the lamp posts that lined the street outside. Anakin turned on his side so that he and Obi-Wan were face to face. He could see the shadows of the snowflakes glide down his lovers’ face from the light outside. He brushed a few stray hairs from Obi-Wan’s face and stroked his cheek which Obi-Wan nuzzled in response. 

“Qui-Gon said he likes me...and that he’s happy we have each other to be happy with.” Obi-Wan smiled softly and leaned in for a kiss, “I told you things would work out well,” he murmured against Anakin’s lips. Obi-Wan rolled onto his back pulling Anakin with him so his arms were draped across his chest and head nuzzled into his neck. As Anakin traced patterns on Obi-Wan’s chest following with small kisses running up his neck his lover sighed contently. As they started to drift to sleep Obi-Wan placed one more kiss on those soft velvety lips before saying, “I love you my darling. Merry Christmas and Happy Chanukah.” “I love you too,” Anakin replied in a barely audible voice as he was already half asleep. 

Inside all slept warm and comfortably filled with dreams of happiness. None had predicted this is where they would be today but none would change their happenings upon each other. Outside snow fell quickly in large fluffy flakes. In the morning they would find out that almost an entire foot of snow had fallen. For now, though they slept.


	15. Cinnamon Rolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas morning and there's a fresh sheet of snow on the ground that needs to be plowed.

The morning came and snow was still falling very lightly adding to the already foot of snow that had amassed. Anakin woke around seven am to see the snowy scene through the crack of the window that was visible from where he lay in bed. He turned over and saw Obi-Wan still asleep looking handsome as ever. His golden-red beard looking extra prickly from not being trimmed down yet and his matching hair disheveled. He had pushed the covers down while he slept revealing his toned bare chest. Obi-Wan had a habit of taking the blankets off and his clothes off as he slept when he became overheated. This was very much a distraction to Anakin in the morning. As he scanned the body laying next to him his eyes were drawn to the trail of light auburn hair running down his navel disappearing under the waistband of his sleep pants. Anakin groaned inwardly as not to wake his lover even though he desperately wanted to. Instead, he opted for placing a light kiss on his forehead and rolling out of bed to wash up and dress. Anakin found one of his warmest sweaters to layer over his thermal undershirt and fleece top. He even warms an under a layer of thermal leggings under his joggers and soft fleece socks. 

He then headed downstairs quietly so as not to wake Ahsoka. He checked his phone and saw he had gotten an email overnight from the local rescue shelter. They had applied to adopt two dogs that had been surrendered and the adoption agent they had been working with just gave them the all-clear. Anakin beamed and pumped his fists in the air silently screaming in the kitchen. Obi-Wan said he had always wanted a dog so when they first went to do a screening test they just knew, they couldn’t split up the pair. Two dogs that were completely opposite but could never be separated. One was a Great Pyrenees, a huge white fluffy dog the size of a small polar bear cub. The other, a golden retriever who just wanted to cuddle with his brother and cried when they were separated from each other. In just a few days they would be proud parents to two loving fluffy big dogs. 

Anakin grabbed the wood bag in the living room and filled the bin they had from the shed they kept filled in the backyard. The house had come with a small little shed for tools and yard equipment but they built a smaller makeshift one right next to it to keep filled with firewood. The shed ensured the wood stayed dry through the rain and snow. He filled the woodbin in the living room and lit the fire to get the house warm; Ahsoka must have been freezing last night!. When he looked over though she looked content, she did always like cooler temperatures. The house usually stayed pretty warm overnight but the fire made all the difference in the world. 

Next, he headed to the kitchen and decided that a nice surprise was in order for the holiday breakfast. The first thing he did was prep the ham for the oven, cover it, and put it back in the fridge until they baked it this afternoon. They didn’t have any other prep to do for dinner except make the latkes later on since their guests would be bringing the sides and other desserts to go along with Obi-Wan’s ginger cookies. They all deserved to have a lazy relaxing morning of eating and opening presents. As he got everything ready to make cinnamon rolls Anakin thought that might not be enough; so he prepped some french toast batter to soak challah in when everyone was ready to eat. He also made a whole pot of coffee and took out Obi-Wan’s tea along with four mugs. Next came plates, silverware, and a tray of mixed fruit he washed and cut up. All this and it was only seven forty-five. He placed the cinnamon buns on top of the oven to rise while he was out shoveling the snow. 

He got his warmest jacket, hat, scarf, and boots before heading into the garage to brace the cold. He shoveled out in front of the garage doors as well as the house door before bringing out the snowblower. He cleared the whole driveway and made a path to the backyard clearing a way to get to both the tool shed and woodshed more easily. He put the snowblower back and walked back to shovel off the small back porch. By the time he was done, it was almost nine o’clock which meant everyone should be up or waking up. Even when they went to bed late he knew Obi-Wan and Ahsoka didn’t sleep in all that late, he didn’t know about Qui-Gon though. Although he got the feeling the older man was an early riser most of the time. 

It was eight-thirty when Obi-Wan woke to the sound of the snowblower below their window. He rolled over and saw Anakin wasn’t in bed and smiled. Then he frowned at the idea of his partner outside in the cold while he slept in their warm bed. He shook his head stretched and got dressed and washed. When he headed downstairs he ran into Qui-Gon who had also just gotten. Ahsoka was awake but not enough to actually get up off the couch yet, she did say good morning to them though as they headed to the kitchen. Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks when he noticed that not only had Anakin brought in wood and started the fire before going out to clear snow; he had also gotten breakfast ready for everyone. 

“Well this is a surprise,” Qui-Gon said, pulling Obi-Wan out of his trance. 

“Yes, it is, but not unexpected.” 

“Oh?” Qui-Gon asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“If there’s one thing you can expect from Anakin it’s the unexpected. I’m both completely shocked and completely unfazed by all of this,” he said gesturing to the set up in the kitchen. “Anakin has a way of pulling out all the stops when he’s really feeling it but sometimes even the smallest gestures can be the most meaningful.” Ahsoka had just joined them in the kitchen and was equally as shocked and unfazed in a simultaneous fashion when they heard the garage door open. 

Obi-Wan practically ran into the other room only to start laughing the moment he saw Anakin. The younger man looked like a huge discolored marshmallow in his grey puffy jacket and matching grey snow pants. He pulled Anakin’s scarf away from his face and kissed him fully with meaning saying thank you and I love you with his tongue. Anakin let out a small whine when he pulled back and instantly missed the warm heat from Obi-Wan’s lips. Anakin stripped off his wet layers and Obi-Wan took each piece and hung them to dry by the fire. Anakin came up behind Obi-Wan and wrapped his arms around his torso causing the redhead to shiver. Anakin had just come inside after all from being out in the snow for well over an hour. Obi-Wan turned around and pressed warm kisses on each cheek and finally another warm kiss to his lips. Anakin’s lips were practically frozen to Obi-Wan but to Anakin, Obi-Wan’s lips were like a fire that scorched his skin. Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Anakin’s neck and pulled him in for another scorching kiss that burned with passion. 

“You guys done eating each other’s faces?” Ashoka asked while leaning against the wall and smirking. Qui-Gon stood behind her wearing a very similar look on his face. Both men blushed deep scarlet and moved a few inches apart. 

“Well I’m starving, does anyone wanna eat?” Anakin asked, walking towards the kitchen pulling Obi-Wan with him. 

“Well, we can put the cinnamon rolls in the oven that you graciously prepared and eat the french toast while we wait,” Ahsoka offered. 

“Sounds good to me!” Qui-Gon responded enthusiastically. Obi-Wan put the pan in the oven and served up some delicious french toast while Anakin warmed up with a hot mug of coffee. They finished their french toast and then brought the gooey cinnamon rolls into the living room to munch on before opening stockings. 

When they got to the presents Qui-Gon was the first to jump from his seat and grab two boxes from under the tree. “I’m sorry Ahsoka I didn’t really know all that much about you or what you liked so I don’t have anything for you.” 

“That’s okay really, just getting to know you and enjoying time with everyone has been great!” She leaned over and gave Qui-Gon an appreciative hug. For Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon had brought a set of his favorite teas from a little shop near the Jedi Academy. They had visited a few times when Obi-Wan went to see Qui-Gon while he was teaching. He handed the other box to Anakin who became very quiet at the fact that he had been brought a present as well. Inside were a few books containing research articles and projects pertaining to biomechanics and prosthetic advancements. Anakin beamed, “Qui-Gon thank you! These are amazing and they’re all by one of my favorite groups of researchers. How’d you know?” 

“Obi-Wan has told me a lot about your work and he mentioned that you get a lot of your inspiration from these scientists. I hope you can get some good pleasure and use from them!” 

“I absolutely will! I can’t wait to read these. Wow!” 

“Do you tell everyone about my work?” Anakin asked his boyfriend, placing the books down on the coffee table. 

“Well, sometimes,” he said smiling and slightly blushing. “Your work is so impressive, I can’t help it.” 

“I don’t mind. I like that you tell people about me.” 

“Okay my turn!,” Obi-Wan said. He got Qui-Gon a new set of coffee mugs handmade from a pottery shop that his dad enjoyed browsing. To go with the mugs was a container of coffee beans he ordered from a shop in England they had both frequented together. Qui-Gon smiled and thanked his son, getting up to give him a hug. Obi-Wan got Ahsoka some new detailing equipment for her surfboards which she couldn’t wait to use in the warmer months. 

“Thanks, Obi-Wan! These are so cool!”

“You’re welcome!” 

Anakin’s gift was next and Obi-Wan was very excited about this because it took him a long time to put together. He’d actually started working on it shortly after they started dating since he knew it would take such a long time to finish. He had taken some lessons in foundational drawing techniques from one of the art professors at the university. The drawing he had made for Anakin was of the family Anakin had made for himself based off of a photo Obi-Wan found when they moved. It was of Anakin, Ahsoka, Padme, and Sabe from a few years ago when they took a road trip together. 

“I hope you like it. I know I’m not nearly as good of an artist as you but I wanted to try and make you something special.” Anakin gasped when he unwrapped the framed drawing, “Obi-Wan, you made this? … Why didn’t you tell me you could draw?!” 

“Well...I-um-I can’t really. At least not easily. This took me almost the entire time we've been dating, I started it back in June and I had to get some foundational lessons from a colleague in the visual arts department.” 

“It’s beautiful. I love it so much! I’m gonna love everything you make but this is actually really well done from an art perspective. I can’t wait to hang it up.” Anakin put the frame down and leaned over to his boyfriend to give him a hug and kiss. 

“Thank you,” he mumbled into Obi-Wan’s shoulder. 

“Do we get to see?” Ahsoka said bouncing excitedly in her seat, Qui-Gon also looked eager to see what the drawing was of. Anakin handed it to the two of them sitting on the other side of the sectional. 

As they all exchanged excited chatter about Obi-Wan’s artistic abilities Anakin slipped away to get Obi-Wan’s present. He had tried to wrap it but the canvas was so large he didn’t think it was worth it. It seems we both had art in our minds, Anakin thought to himself smiling and carrying the large canvas back to the living and learning it up against the wall... He voiced his thought saying, “I guess we both had art in mind when thinking of gifts because I made you something too...okay close your eyes.” When Obi-Wan’s eyes were closed Anakin turned the painting around and the gasp he heard came from Qui-Gon. He knew exactly who the young female redhead in the painting was, Obi-Wan’s mother. 

“You can open,” Anakin said, feeling his heartbeat racing. The next gasp he heard came from Obi-Wan who instantly had tears in his eyes. Anakin had painted a portrait of his mother from the single photo Obi-Wan had on his bedside nightstand; the same photo Anakin had looked at months ago in Obi-Wan’s old apartment. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. 

“Do you like it?” Anakin asked, still standing holding the painting. Obi-Wan jumped up suddenly and took the painting leaning it back against the wall. When he turned back he brought Anakin into a bone-crushing hug, tears still flowing down his face. 

“I love it. I love you,” he said giving his boyfriend a wet kiss. Qui-Gon and Ahsoka cleaned up the wrapping paper while Anakin and Obi-Wan hung each of their pieces one in the living room and one in the kitchen. The drawing for Anakin was hung in the kitchen behind the kitchen table and the painting was hung in an open space across from the bookcase. 

It was now almost five o’clock which meant Padme, Sabe, and Rex would be arriving shortly for dinner. Ahsoka started getting the latkes ready while Obi-Wan checked on the ham and set the table. Anakin was checking the fire when Qui-Gon appeared behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Anakin your painting is beautiful and I know how much it means to Obi-Wan. I’m sure you know about his mother and how important that photo he has of her is.” 

“Yes, I do. That’s why I wanted to make a large scale version and so he could have more than one copy of it.” 

“Well it really is lovely, you’ve made him very happy. I hope you know how much he loves you because I certainly do. He would talk about you all the time when I would call and I can see why.” Anakin smiled at this just as the doorbell rang. 

Padme, Sabe, and Rex had all just arrived and made their way into the kitchen to greet everyone. As dinner was readied they all chatted and looked at the two new art pieces. The three guests had brought gifts with them as well so those were exchanged amongst the friends before they lit the menorah for the last night of Chanukah and sat down for dinner. Obi-Wan cleared his throat getting everyone’s attention around the table. 

“I’d like to make a toast to family and friendship. I don’t think any of us would have guessed eight months ago we would be here celebrating together, but here we are and I wouldn’t want it any other way. I want to say thank you to all of you for welcoming me into the family you have created. I feel very fortunate to have met all of you and share my life with you, especially you Anakin. Now, let’s enjoy this delicious meal.” When he sat down he leaned over to give Anakin a small peck who smiled back at him and said, “I’m happy I have you too. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

When the night died down and their guests decided to head Ahsoka grabbed her things as she was going back to her apartment with Rex. They said their goodnights and goodbyes although they wouldn’t be separated too long. Padme and Sabe suggested they all go out and enjoy New Years Eve in the city the following week which everyone was excited about. Qui-Gon turned in for bed soon after saying he had a great day and evening but was rather tired. This left Anakin and Obi-Wan alone in their living room. 

“I know we just ate a big meal and dessert but I can’t help but want something sweet again,” Anakin said smiling while leaning into Obi-Wan’s chest as they cuddled on the couch. 

“I have just the thing,” Obi-Wan replied, placing a kiss on his boyfriend's head and getting up. When he came back he had a plate with two cinnamon rolls leftover from breakfast that morning. 

“How’s this?”

“Mmmm perfect,” Anakin replied, taking a bite of his roll. Obi-Wan ate his roll as he watched the fire spark and prickle illuminating the darkroom. When they had finished, Anakin turned around and crawled into Obi-Wan’s lap. 

“Mmm hello there,” the older man said laughing at the sudden change in his partner's seating position. 

“Hello,” Anakin replied, kissing him long and softly, tasting the cinnamon sugar and icing on his pink lips. 

“You taste like sugar, I like it,” Anakin said, drawing Obi-Wan in for another kiss that was just as sweet as the first. Obi-Wan leaned back bringing Anakin further into his lap almost on top of his chest. 

“You are my sugar,” Obi-Wan replied, grasping the back of Anakin’s head lightly with one hand to pull him even closer if that were possible. “I really would like to continue this but I am quite tired my darling,” he added. Anakin pouted at him climbing out of his lap and pulling him off the couch, “Fine but I want extra cuddles in bed and some more kisses.” Obi-Wan laughed as he was pulled upstairs, “Ok you drive a hard bargain but it’s a deal.” They snuggled close in bed and shared a few more soft sweet kisses before drifting off the sleep.


	16. New Pets for a New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new pets arrive and New Years' shenanigans ensue.

The day before New Years all of the paperwork was set for the two dogs to be adopted. They would be picking them up in two days on January first. They had had a home visit a few days ago with someone from the rescue shelter to make sure they had a suitable physical space for the animals to live in. Everything went smoothly, thankfully, and the adoption agent gave them a checklist of things to buy and do around the house before bringing the dogs home. 

For inside the home they needed to set up a spot where the dogs would eat every night so they could get used to where their food and water were. They also got two large beds for the living room and two for their bedroom so that they wouldn’t have to carry them up and down the stairs. Since both dogs were a few years old already, they did not need to be housetrained beyond learning how to ask to go outside to use the bathroom. They made sure the fence in the small yard was sturdy and had no broken areas. They also put in a security camera at the front and back of the house in case anyone ever tried to take the dogs or in case they got out of the house. Since the yard was pretty small they made a schedule for daily walks twice a day as well as time on the weekends to go to the dog park. This meant high-quality leashes and collars were in order. The shelter would be providing them with a large bag of food for each dog so they didn’t have to guess what to get them. Since the dogs were both a few years old they decided not to change their names so they would not become confused. In two short days they would the proud parents of R2 and Threepio. 

New Year’s Eve came fast with rushing excitement spreading throughout the city and seeping into every burrow and neighborhood. New Year’s Eve in the city of Coruscant was nothing but dull, it was in fact the exact opposite of dull. Anakin liked to make the analogy of it being very similar to what daily life looks like in Ryme City in the movie Detective Pikachu. Anyone who says they haven’t seen it he immediately starts listing reasons as to why they should. For a simple picture, Coruscant on New Year’s Eve is colorful with multicolored fireworks, neon signs shining bright, glitter-filled balloons, and street performers paving the way through the crowded streets. Everywhere you turned there was something new and exciting to look at. Obi-Wan had only lived in Coruscant for a year and a half when he moved to start teaching at the University. When Anakin asked him if ever went out he replied, “My idea of a party is sitting with a good book and a cold glass of whiskey.” Well, Anakin was gonna make sure they had fun tonight starting with outfits. 

Obi-Wan had showered and was getting dressed while Anakin stepped under the hot water, with a few kisses shared in passing. He had chosen a dark pair of jeans with loafers and white loose button-down with dark blue stripes. Anakin might hear the words button-down and think he’s being too stuffy but he chose this shirt because he could roll the sleeves halfway up and it didn’t button all the way. In fact, a good portion of his chest was visible, which he knew Anakin would very much enjoy. As he brushed his hair in place and looked himself over in the mirror even he knew he looked good. When Anakin stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom he stopped suddenly at the sight in front of him. Obi-Wan simply continued to get his things together and put away a few unused pieces of clothing smirking at the way he could feel Anakin’s eyes burning into him. 

He heard him approach and quickly turned around stopping him by lightly pushing his chest still damp from the shower, “Do not get me wet I just got dressed. How am I supposed to stay looking this nice if you ruin my clothes?” 

Anakin took a step back and replied, “How are we gonna leave the house tonight with you looking so hot?” 

“Well if we leave the house when we come back you can take them off,” he said smirking. Anakin groaned and reluctantly turned around to pick out his clothes. 

He had decided on a pair of black jeans with a loose white crop top and a black leather jacket. For styling, he chose his favorite pair of black chunky low heeled combat boots and a black glittery belt. Since there was no such thing as too much glitter he added some sparkly charcoal eyeliner to his under eyes. To go along he added some shiny gloss to his lips that had colored sparkles in it and some light tan bronzer to color his cheeks. Obi-Wan was just putting on his dark blue peacoat to match the stripes on his shirt; he’s so damn fashionable and hot, Anakin thought. He leaned on the doorframe of the bathroom waiting for Obi-Wan to notice him, he wanted to remember his reaction. 

When Obi-Wan turned around he took a sharp breath in at the sight in front of him. “Are you kidding me? How am I supposed to compete with that?” Anakin chuckled and walked to his lover giving him a small peck on the lips leaving behind the slightest bit of glossy residue. He brought his thumb up to Obi-Wan’s lips and wiped away the bit of shiny colored gloss. 

“You look just as devilishly handsome if I do say so myself,” Anakin said looking at his boyfriend with longing eyes. 

“Not as much of a sexy devil as you mmm,” he said leaning back in for another kiss. When he pulled away he licked his lips to remove the gloss that had been smeared all over them again. 

“Mmm strawberry….I like it,” he said, giving Anakin a look of lust and desire. He leaned towards Anakin as if to kiss him again but instead went past him and picked up his phone and wallet, Anakin scowled at the rejection. 

“If you’re good tonight I’ll lick every last bit of sweat, glitter, and gloss off of you later,” he whispered hotly into Anakin’s ear causing the hairs on his neck stand on end. 

“Do you think you can be good? Cause if you’re not I’ll have to punish you, darling.” 

“Yes, yes I’ll be good. I promise,” Anakin whined as Obi-Wan pulled his hand towards the hallway. 

They called for a cab to pick them up since they knew they would be drinking tonight. When they arrived in the city they met Padme, Sabe, Ahsoka, and Rex for dinner at a rooftop restaurant and bar. After dinner, they all headed to the milkshake bar down the street for dessert. After a few drinks, a cold milkshake was just what Obi-Wan wanted to cool himself off. He was feeling slightly warm from both the alcohol and the sex he could practically smell coming off of Anakin. They moved on to bar after bar drinking and snacking through the night until it was finally five minutes to midnight and everyone had gathered in the streets to watch the fireworks. When the count down got to zero crowds cheered and the sky lit up in bright colors that illuminated the river from which the fireworks were shot into the sky. 

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around his lover and leaned back against the building behind them. “You’ve been such a tease all-night dancing at the bars getting all sweaty and sexy in front of me. Not to mention all the people staring at you and flirting. I thought you were gonna be good for me.” Anakin turned around and hungrily kissed Obi-Wan until what was left of his gloss was all over his partner’s mouth. Obi-Wan shoved him away and then immediately pulled him back roughly inches from his face. 

“You’ve been bad, why would I give you what you want? Mmm, tell me, what should I do to do?” 

“You should punish me, I deserve it. I've been bad” Anakin said gruffly, invading Obi-Wan’s space even more. 

“I think...we should get a cab.” 

“Yes,” Anakin replied, grabbing Obi-Wan by the hand dragging him towards the street. 

“We’re gonna go, thanks for a great night guys. Enjoy the rest of your time out,” Obi-Wan said to their friends quickly as they moved through the crowd. 

“Hmmm I guess they’re having a good time,” Ahsoka said to the others as they all giggled. 

They barely got through the door when Anakin had Obi-Wan pushed up against the wall of the entranceway. His mouth roughly kissing Obi-Wan hard, teeth clashing and tongues battling for dominance. Anakin was trying to win this battle but Obi-Wan was dead set on not letting that happen. Obi-Wan pushed Anakin away and dragged him upstairs to their bedroom. Along the way, they lost their shoes, jackets, and Anakin’s belt. Obi-Wan picked Anakin up and carried him the rest of the bedroom dropping him on the edge of the bed. “

Strip,” he said in a demanding voice that made Anakin hard instantly. He of course obliged and Obi-Wan followed suit taking his clothes off as well until they were both naked. Anakin looked absolutely stunning and raw with his makeup smudged, glitter smeared, and naked body completely on display. Obi-Wan walked up to the edge of the bed so he was standing over Anakin, “kneel,” he said in a demanding voice that seeped with lust. Anakin immediately obliged and brought his hands up to Obi-Wan’s thighs, stroking up and down with his fingertips. Obi-Wan took himself in one hand, guiding Anakin’s head towards him with the other. He paused centimeters from Anakin’s face to observe the man below; plush lips red and parted dripping with saliva, eyes wide in anticipation, and cheeks flushed bright red. He’s beautiful, Obi-Wan thought as he finally guided his cock into Anakin’s mouth letting out a groan at the contact. Obi-Wan kept a loose hand on the back of Anakin’s neck as he bobbed up and down. As the pleasure built Obi-Wan started to fuck harder into Anakin’s mouth until he bottomed out all the way down his throat. Anakin made small choking noises in between the moans of pleasure at the feeling of having his lover’s cock dripping precum down his throat. 

Anakin reached down and started to stroke himself when Obi-Wan grabbed his hand, “Don’t even think about it. You don’t get to touch yourself yet, you’ve been bad, remember.” All Anakin could do was moan in response as his eyes fluttered shut. 

“You may be earning your penance though, being so good taking my cock.” He pulled Anakin back by his hair roughly, admiring his beauty, pre-come, and spit dribbling down his lips and chin. 

“I can be good I promise I can be good….unless you want me to be bad,” he said biting his lip. “I can be your bad boy.” He leaned back on his knees to expose himself even more to Obi-Wan, baring himself. “I can be your slut.” Obi-Wan tossed his head back and groaned at the idea of Anakin being his to make come undone. 

“You wanna be my slut, mmmm. I think that can be arranged,” he said picking Anakin up off the floor and tossing him onto the bed. Obi-Wan started at his calves and kissed all the way up his legs until he reached his inner thighs. He parted Anakin’s legs and licked and kissed at his hole causing his lover to squirm and cry out in pleasure. 

“More more more please please,” Anakin pleaded. Obi-Wan chuckled, “Now now you have to be patient, darling. You’ll have plenty of time to be my dirty little slut,” he said emphasizing the last word. Anakin moaned loudly and bucked his hips, gripping the sheets tightly. Obi-Wan reached into the nightstand and got a bottle of lube and a condom. He poured some lube into his hand and used his fingers to tease Anakin before opening him up. When he pulled his fingers out Anakin whined at the loss, feeling empty and hollow. He watched as Obi-Wan ripped open the condom packet roughly with his teeth spitting out a piece of the metallic wrapping and slipping the latex over his cock. Which he then proceeded to slick up and pump a few times moaning while Anakin all but fell apart watching his lover pleasure himself. 

“Turn around and get on your knees,” Obi-Wan said, Anakin whipped around so fast he thought he might get whiplash. When Anakin was settled on his hands and knees Obi-Wan pressed himself against his lovers back, kissing his neck and shoulders while pushing his cock inside agonizingly slowly. 

“Ahhh Obi-Wan, please give me more. Mmmm.” 

“Are you ever-patient my dear. You have to be good before you can be bad. First, you have to give me what I want.” Obi-Wan gripped his hip with one hand and pulled his hair back slightly with the other exposing his gorgeous sweat and glitter slicked neck. They found a pace together moaning and calling out each other's names. Obi-Wan started to move faster pounding into Anakin at a pace that almost hurt, but in the best way possible. Anakin had tears streaming down his face from the pure ecstasy he was feeling. 

“You’re so tight and warm taking my cock. Such a good boy and all mine.” 

“Mmm yes, I’m all yours only yours good for you nggh ahhh.” Anakin’s words became incoherent as he pushed his face into the pillow moaning loud and clawing at the sheets. 

“Fuck, baby you feel so good nggh aghh. You’re being so good. Do you want to be bad?” Anakin whined, “yesss yes I wanna be bad.” 

“What do you want?” 

“I wanna ride you.” Obi-Wan’s breath caught in his throat and he groaned loudly into Anakin’s neck. He pulled out of Anakin slowly and they both moaned at the loss of contact. Anakin backed up so he was now leaning over Obi-Wan who was on his back. When Obi-Wan looked Anakin up and down he now saw that his boyfriend’s gloss and glitter had melted off of his face and was smeared down his neck and chest; he looked positively stunning. Anakin leaned forward and kissed Obi-Wan softly but with passion and ran his tongue over his lips and then down his neck until he got to his chest. He bit and nipped at Obi-Wan’s nipples causing them to instantly harden. Obi-Wan moaned and ran his hands through his lover’s hair. When Anakin looked at him he looked sinful and devilish, full of lust and want. He popped up onto his knees, pressing his hands gently onto Obi-Wan’s chest and sinking down on his lover’s cock. 

When he bottomed out he ran his hands through his own hair and down his own chest before leaning back on Obi-Wan’s knees to steady himself. He found a steady rhythm of moving up and down with Obi-Wan bucking his hips every once in a while. Anakin started to get wilder and out of control bouncing hard and fast on Obi-Wan’s cock hands running along his own body. His own cock bounced up and down at the pace that he rode out his never-ending high and he took himself in his hand crying out at the red hot touch. 

“Damn baby you’re so beautiful like this. Riding me out and touching yourself. G-d damn. Fuck.” Obi-Wan bucked his hips up rhythmically in sync with Anakin. Obi-Wan reached for Anakin’s hips to steady him so he could pound up into him faster and harder. 

“Oh, g-d Obi-Wan fuck me. Fuck me so good. I wanna come all over you.” Anakin ground down on Obi-Wan’s hips bottoming out and moving his own hips in circles causing the older man to cry out. The sudden change in friction causing him to come, his orgasm crashing over him. 

“Ngghh Anakin,” he cried out. Anakin continued to ride his boyfriend wildly, his movement becoming erratic as he braced himself on Obi-Wan’s knees letting the cock buried inside him hit his prostate. It was almost too much, feeling Obi-Wan’s come filling him and dripping down his thighs. Then Obi-Wan grabbed his cock and pumped him, “That’s it Anakin, come for me darling come for me. Come all over me. Ruin yourself on my cock.” 

“Choke me,” Anakin said with his head thrown back and eyes half-closed. Obi-Wan had never had a partner ask to be choked before nor had he ever asked to do or receive the act, but Anakin seemed so needy. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes yes, I want it!” 

“You really are a dirty slut aren’t you,” Obi-Wan said, putting a slight grip around his neck. 

“Mmm Ahh yes I’m a dirty slut. You’re a dirty slut.” He gasped for air and his eyes rolled back in his head as he saw white, his orgasm hitting him like a bus going ninety down the highway. He cried out calling Obi-Wan’s name as he came, white-hot seed spilling down Obi-Wan’s other hand and onto both of their chests.

Obi-Wan let go of Anakin’s neck and stroked his cheek before lifting him off and laying him down gently on the bed at his side. He peppered kisses all over Anakin’s face and neck and mouth as their breathing evened out and returned to normal. Anakin sighed and closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of Obi-Wan’s lips caressing his mouth and body, basking in the afterglow of love. After a few minutes Obi-Wan slid off the bed pulling Anakin with him so that they could shower and get cleaned up. They stood under the hot steaming water for at least half an hour slowly washing each other and allowing their muscles to soak. When they were done Obi-Wan dried them both off with a large fluffy towel before picking Anakin up bridal style. His lover nuzzled into his neck and drops of water fell from Anakin’s hair onto his back. He gently placed Anakin on the bed and pulled out some loose sleep pants for each of them. Once Anakin had his pants on he dove under the blankets and snuggled into his lover’s arm. 

“That was fun,” Anakin said smiling against his neck. It was well after three am when they finally got back into bed to sleep. Obi-Wan laughed, “It was more than fun darling it was magnificent. You were magnificent.” He looked down to see Anakin blushing at the compliment. 

“You really were. I love seeing you let yourself go and be wild.” “I love you, Obi-Wan.” “I love you too, Anakin.”


	17. Across the Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan takes Anakin on a trip to England to see his hometown and country.

It’s been one year since they had started dating and finals were coming around at the University. Technically their anniversary was in April but because of Obi-Wan’s teaching schedule, but Obi-Wan would not be able to tell Anakin about the big surprise until May. They had a nice dinner out and a romantic evening together on the actual date; as well as celebratory brunch with their friends the following weekend. 

A month later it was now the end of May, the day before the trip was to begin. The trip was two weeks in England where Obi-Wan had grown up and school until college. It was a rainy day, so they were lounging around the house with the dogs watching movies and cooking comfort food. They had just curled up on the couch when Obi-Wan started to get nervous about telling Anakin what he had planned. What if he didn’t want to go? What if he didn’t like flying? Does he like flying? How do I now know that!? 

“Obi-Wan...you okay?” Anakin asked, smiling at his boyfriend and running a hand through his luscious auburn hair. 

“Well, I-um-I actually have a surprise for you. For us for our anniversary,” he said nervously. 

“Our anniversary was last month babe,” Anakin said chuckling. 

“I wanted to do something extraordinary.” He paused waiting to see if Anakin would say anything and when he didn’t he continued. “I guess I really should have asked you first, but I bought two plane tickets for us.” 

“Really? Where? Oh, Obi-Wan you didn’t have to do that.” 

“To go to England, so that I can show you my home. You’ve shared so much about your life with me and brought me places you used to go with your mom...I just feel like I haven’t shown you a lot of my life yet….what do you think?” 

“I think that sounds wonderful! Oooh, I’ve never been out of the country before. My passport is very empty. When are we leaving?” Anakin was now bouncing up and down with excitement which made Obi-Wan smile. 

“Umm actually...tomorrow,” he said so quietly he wasn’t sure Anakin could hear him. 

“But I haven’t even packed yet!” Obi-Wan let out a loud laugh as his boyfriend jumped on top of him and pushed him back onto the couch. 

“Well, we can spend tonight packing and don’t worry about the dogs Ahsoka said she and Padme would rotate staying nights with them and checking in during the day to bring them out. And I already talked to the hospital, and they gave you the two weeks off, you had plenty of time saved up.” Anakin beamed even wider and tackled Obi-Wan giving him a crushing hug and kissing him all over.

“What’s the weather like this time of year?” Anakin asked as he observed his entire wardrobe which was now completely out of the closet and on the bedroom floor and bed. 

“The average is in the sixties so a light jacket and sweaters would be good.” Obi-Wan watched as Anakin pulled out a large suitcase and slowly went through all of his clothes and shoes packing a few of each major garment. Obi-Wan packed alongside his partner making not nearly as much of a mess but loving every minute of it. He was smiling inside and out at the joy radiating off of Anakin about getting the change to travel overseas. 

Later that night after they had eaten and talked to Padme and Ahsoka confirming a schedule for the dogs, Anakin crawled into his lover’s lap, nuzzling his neck. 

“Hello there,” Obi-Wan said with a small chuckle, “can I help you?” 

“Can I tell you a secret?” he whispered into his neck. 

“Of course.” 

“I’ve never been on a plane...is it scary?” Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around him to offer comfort. 

“I’ll be with you the entire time so you’ll be safe.” At this, he felt Anakin physically relax. 

Twelve hours later, it was now nine am and they had just gone through security at the airport. As they waited to board the plane Anakin bounced in his seat looking out the large windows onto the tarmac. He’d never been on a plane before and the sight of one being so close was exhilarating! He was finally going to get to travel, and with his gorgeous amazing boyfriend as a companion and tour guide. 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin said with a furrowed brow and worried expression, “where exactly are we going to stay? You didn’t say anything about a hotel.” 

“Not to worry my love that is all figured out already. We actually aren’t staying in a hotel. I made a few calls and was able to rent a cottage in the countryside. It’s right near where I grew up so I can show you around there as well, and it’s about an hour's drive outside of London so we’ll still be able to go in and spend the day in the city. There are also so gorgeous spots along the water I think you’ll really enjoy it, they could be good for painting.” Anakin seemed to be exuding happiness as their boarding group was called and they entered the plane.

They had a direct flight so they would be landing in about seven hours. Since they took off at ten am eastern time and England was five hours ahead it would be around ten pm when they landed. Obi-Wan told Anakin on the plane he misspoke and they would be staying in a hotel for the night after they landed so that they didn’t have to drive in the middle of the night. For the first two hours of the flight, Anakin asked Obi-Wan all sorts of questions about where he grew up, where he went to school, and the types of places they would be visiting. 

Obi-Wan said that he and Qui-Gon lived in a small countryside town while he was growing up and his grade school was close by. Many of the surrounding smaller towns attended the school as well. When he got to high school he attended a boarding school in London. Qui-Gon was not too keen on Obi-Wan leaving for high school but after many discussions, he changed his mind. Obi-Wan wanted to experience more of the city when he was a teenager and felt that attending a boarding school would let him make more friends and get the experiences he wanted. He would go home for holidays and long weekends and there were more than a few weekends when Qui-Gon would go visit him in London. He was after all only about an hour away, but for Qui-Gon, it always felt like so much more. 

When it came time for college Obi-Wan knew he wanted to go overseas. He and Qui-Gon had done quite a bit of traveling when he was growing up and on holidays. They had visited many other countries in the UK as well as Australia, Egypt, and South Africa. Obi-Wan told Anakin that he loved traveling with his dad but he was excited when he got the chance to go off on his own for college. That’s how he ended up in the States studying English Literature and Philosophy at Harvard. When he came overseas for college he made a group of friends set on traveling cross country in an old beat-up van they had restored. He went with them and that’s how they spent the summer after their junior year. They had all worked around the clock whenever they could the entire school year leading up to the summer so that they had enough saved up to last the whole summer. 

“I’ve always wanted to go cross country,” Anakin said looking down at his feet. Obi-Wan placed his hand on top of Anakin’s and stroked with his thumb in soothing circles. 

“Why do you seem so sad my love?” He let out a heavy sigh, leaning his head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, “You’ve done all this stuff and it just seems so cool! I haven’t done anything like that.” Obi-Wan paused for a moment, wanting to make sure he answered in the most appropriate way. 

“Well...our lives were rather different in terms of how we grew up. You had a lot more hardships than me and had to grow up very quickly in order to take care of not only yourself but Ahsoka as well. You became your own person and matured in a much faster manner than I did. You had to look out for your family and that didn’t allow for as much freedom as you may have wanted. But look, you have that freedom now. You have a steady home and job which gives you a good income and time off. You can plan those things now and make up for the years that you had to fight to get to where you are now.” He paused again to see how Anakin was responding, he seemed to have relaxed a little. 

“You can always make a list of things you want to do and we can do them together if you want. One at a time or four at a time even if you can make that work somehow.” Anakin pulled his legs up onto his seat and curled into Obi-Wan’s side the best he could. 

“I’m already doing things with you, we’re going somewhere right now.” 

“Exactly! And we don’t need to stop here, we can keep going and plan more places to go. At whatever speed you like.” 

Anakin was content for the rest of the flight. They slept for a few hours so they wouldn’t be exhausted the next day but ended up waking up to chat some more. Obi-Wan said he wanted to show Anakin around where he grew up and London of course because both were very exciting in his eyes. But he hadn’t planned out all the other places yet because he wanted to see what Anakin wanted to do. They could plan a few days at a time and go where they pleased. 

When they had landed and finally gotten through customs and grabbed their bags it was now almost eleven-thirty. They took a cab to the hotel which was probably one of the nicest places Anakin had ever set foot in. He knew Obi-Wan could afford this with his salary and he probably could too but still, he couldn’t help but stare at all the details. When they were showered and finally getting into bed it was close to one o’clock in the morning. Sleep came quickly in the warm soft bed surrounded by each other’s arms. 

In the morning Obi-Wan was the first to wake. He looked at his phone and saw it was around nine-thirty. Anakin would probably sleep for another hour or so but he didn’t mind. He took this time to enjoy how peaceful it was, how peaceful Anakin was not stressed or frustrated by work. Anakin turned over on his side facing Obi-Wan but he was still asleep. Obi-Wan could see the rise and fall of his chest and the stray hairs that stuck up all over his head. He leaned over and stroked his head gently, careful not to wake him, he really is the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. How did I get so lucky to end up with such a perfect person? 

As if sensing the thoughts in his head Anakin began to stir and looked up at him with big blue eyes, “waking up with you every morning is great you know why?” 

“Why?” 

“Because you’re beautiful. And sexy,” he said leaning up to plant a soft warm kiss on Obi-Wan’s chapped dry lips. 

“Mgghaahh,” Anakin said as he stretched his arms and yawned. 

“I’m hungry. Are you hungry?” 

“Yes, very much so. I don’t think we’ve eaten since we got on the plane. I know a good place though. Why don’t we go pick up the car and then we can drive to get something to eat on the way to the cottage?” 

“Mmm’k,” Anakin said, yawning again and slowly pulling himself out of bed. 

Showered and dressed they headed down to the lobby to check out and took a cab to the rental car dealership. They had decided on the plane that instead of taking a cab everywhere they would rent a car and be able to go where they please in their own time. Once the paperwork was done and the vehicle tested they put in their bags and headed out of the city. They would be back but they wanted to get settled and get something to eat. 

Anakin could do nothing but stare out the window transfixed by the rolling fields and cozy homes they passed as they drove through the countryside. They had been driving for about half an hour when they pulled off the main road down a pebbled side street. A few minutes down the street was a little cottage that appeared to have been turned into a cafe and bakery. There was a picturesque river behind it that stretched further than the eye could see. 

“I used to come here with Qui-Gon all the time on weekends and when we would take trips into the city. It’s special and they have some of the best bread I’ve ever had.” 

“Mmm well, it smells great! I can’t wait to eat!” When they entered they were bombarded by all sorts of smells, fresh warm baked goods, tea, coffee, and sweet jams. Anakin was always one to eat quite a lot especially when he was starving so they ordered much more than the average party of two. 

When their food came out they were greeted by a tray of warm fresh bread, various jams, dried fruits, and a couple of different types of cheese. They also got two muffins, poached eggs with a sauce Anakin couldn’t pronounce but smelled divine, and two mugs one with tea and the other coffee. They ate until they were full and almost all the food was gone, say for a couple of bits of bread and a single dried apricot. They paid and headed back to the car driving the rest of the way to the cottage. 

They spend the rest of the afternoon unpacking their things and walking around the town. Obi-Wan showed Anakin the house he grew up in, his grade school, and some natural beauty. The landscape here was lush and green speckled with various kinds of flowers. Obi-Wan had been right this would be beautiful to paint. Anakin made sure to bring his camera and take plenty of pictures so that he could blow up the photos and paint them when they got home. In the evening they planned out most of their days which Anakin was very excited about. 

They were going to make time to drive up to Edinburgh and Glasgow for a few days so they could visit Scotland as well. On the list was visiting some of the classic tourist sites like the Tower of London and Buckingham palace because Anakin was nothing short of a tourist. Obi-Wan didn’t mind though it was fun going with someone who had questions about everything. They also made time to see both Cambridge and Oxford because Anakin wanted to try and get some architectural photographs of the notorious colleges named after the cities. Of course, they would go on to see Stonehenge as well as Bath, Cornwall, and York. All places Obi-Wan very much enjoyed but also thought Anakin would enjoy for his photography and painting. 

By the end of the two weeks, Anakin actually had to buy another camera chip he had taken so many photos. He sorted through his pictures each night on his laptop taking out duplicates and touching up some of his favorites. They had thoroughly enjoyed themselves and Anakin learned a lot about Obi-Wan in the process and about his childhood as well. The final night before their flight home they drove back into London and stayed at the hotel once again to be closer to the airport. 

As they laid in bed basking in the afterglow of a very heated romantic evening, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but feel as though Anakin were the one for him. His partner, his lover, and maybe someday his husband. The thought made him smile. He had never pictured himself settling down and getting married after all the struggling relationships he’d had. Anakin made him rethink the whole idea though and when he did nothing but joy filled him. They had been together a year and that was a good amount of time but it was too soon to be bringing up the conversation of marriage. Neither of them wanted to rush things so when the time was right it would come up on its own. For now, they laid together sharing sweet kisses and touches, they had all the time in the world.


	18. Moving Day Take Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-Wan buy a house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a big-time jump here. It's been five years since they started dating. Anakin is now 30 years old and Obi-Wan is 35 years old. Ahsoka just graduated with a double major in clinical psychology and biology. She is now going on to get her master's in mental health counseling.

They loved the townhouse and they loved Coruscant but it was starting to get too loud and too busy for their everyday lives. Anakin still wanted to keep his job at the hospital because he had been promoted just this year as Leed Scientist for Biomedical Engineering in the Orthopedic and Prosthetic Department. The promotion not only came with immense pride and access to greater resources but a significant pay raise. A pay raise that would make up the difference from Obi-Wan’s decreased salary. The university was not making cutbacks, Obi-Wan had taken a job that would start this coming fall at the high school in West Penog. It was a small town about forty-five minutes outside of the city which Anakin would have to commute in every day but the trade-off was well worth it. 

They would be making the same amount of money which was more than livable and they would have more space. An actual house that was all theirs with four bedrooms, three and a half baths, den space, a finished basement, a garage, and a large back yard. The yard was actually what made them buy the house in the end. It was five acres of open land, not fenced in, not restricted. They would have to invest in a good lawn mower to keep it tidy but that was perfectly fine. They would finally have open space for the dogs to play as well as room for a good-sized garden. Part of the closing deal on the home was that the previous owners would finish putting the pool which was a project they started but never finished. 

When they first looked at the house, it had everything they wanted but it seemed so big with much more space than two people and two dogs needed. However, when they sat down and thought about it the discussion came up of what if they wanted to have a family someday. This house would give them the space they needed to do that. For the time being, they could use one bedroom as a split office and have two guest bedrooms since they liked to have people visit often. That way the den could be used as a studio space for Anakin’s art and mechanics. Obi-Wan was very pleased with this because that meant the very large built-in bookcase in the living room would be all his. True they had a built-in currently at the townhouse, but it was quite a bit smaller than this one and Obi-Wan’s collection was starting to overflow into any unused space. 

Obi-Wan had given a lot of thought to the idea of teaching at a lower level than he did now. Many of his colleagues and friends asked why he would want to take such a big pay cut and teach bratty teenagers. The reality was at the university level he was being paid more yes, but he was still essentially teaching bratty teenagers. Obi-Wan wanted to teach younger students to help prepare them for the future whether that meant college, gap year, military, workforce, or any other route. He saw how much his freshman university students struggled with both personal and professional issues because of how ill-prepared they were. He wanted to change that for the better. 

Obi-Wan made his decision to leave the university known in the interim winter session so that the school could have the entire spring semester to find a new professor. By the summer he was saying good-bye to his office and colleagues. Not forever though, they would always be his friends and they were good at staying in touch already so that wouldn’t be a problem. Anakin took a sabbatical from the hospital over the summer so that they could have enough time to prepare for the big day! When the time came and the paperwork was signed the entire townhouse was already packed up in boxes. It was mid-June when they moved out of the city in a rather large moving truck. They kept all of their furniture and such that they already had but since the house was so big they needed more. 

Over the next few weeks, their friends and family took the time to help them unpack and unload all the belongings and new furniture which was being delivered. It was mid-July by the time all their things were unpacked, the pool was finished, and they finally had air conditioning. No more nights of sweating from literally just sitting inside the house. It was Thursday night and they were sitting in the living room with a movie playing in the background while they made a list. 

“We really need to finish this tonight since we’re going shopping for food tomorrow. Maybe we should have gone shopping today. Do you think it’ll be too much to try and get everything done tomorrow?” Anakin fussed as he scribbled out what he was writing. Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder from the couch and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“I think it’ll be fine my love, we made a schedule already of what we need to get done. If we just do one thing at a time everything will be okay.” Anakin grumbled and tossed the notepad onto the rug, turning around on his knees so he was eye level with Obi-Wan. 

“Why don’t you come up here with me so you’re not sitting on the floor, it can’t be that comfortable even with the rug.” Anakin sighed and leaned his head on his partner’s chest, “I just want things to be perfect. Ahsoka deserves this, she’s worked so hard.” 

“I know she has my love and it will be perfect. How can it not be with you planning it.”

What they were currently discussing was that Ahsoka had just graduated this past May and was due to start graduate school in less than two months. However, they had yet to have a celebration or party for her and her accomplishments. Anakin knew Ahsoka didn’t really mind but he wanted to do something special for her. So here they were making a grocery list for the food they needed to make which was for the surprise party on Saturday, in two days. Anakin and Obi-Wan were going to pick all the groceries and other party essentials like recyclable tableware and of course alcohol. Padme and Sabe were picking up some tables and chairs they had rented for the backyard. Their little circle was small and close-knit but Ahsoka had become friends with many of their neighbors not to mention all her friends from school and work. There would probably be close to forty people so the backyard and pool would get some good use.

It was starting to get late and they had to get up early to run all their errands and get the cooking done. Obi-Wan was standing in the bathroom brushing his teeth when he felt Anakin’s arms wrap around his torso. 

“Mmm hello there,” he said putting his toothbrush back on the charger and rinsing his mouth out. 

“Mmmm,” Anakin responded, placing soft kisses on his shoulders and neck. His hands wandered across Obi-Wan’s chest and he could feel the trail of soft fuzzy hair running down his navel into his waistband. He skimmed his hands over the waistband and dipped his flesh hand into Obi-Wan’s sleep pants ghosting against his cock. 

“Ngggh,” Obi-Wan couldn’t help but let out a moan at the unexpected touch. 

“You’re such a tease.” Anakin laughed and smiled against his back, “You love it and you know it.” 

“I was thinking we could break in that bathtub we haven’t used yet,” Anakin suggested while fully grasping Obi-Wan and running his thumb over the sensitive head. Obi-Wan’s head fell back against Anakin’s shoulder and he let out a sharp gasp followed by another moan. 

“Is that a yes?” “Yes,” Obi-Wan replied, sounding very impatient and very aroused at the same time. 

Anakin took his hand out of Obi-Wan’s pants and slipped the pants down so he could step out of them. He then did the same and started the bath and poured in some soap so they could have a bubble bath. When the tub was full Anakin slipped into the hot water and held out his hand to help his boyfriend in. When Obi-Wan turned around to sit down Anakin couldn’t help but slap his ass. “Haah,” Obi-Wan let out a sharp gasp and looked over his shoulder and down to see a smirking Anakin. When Obi-Wan was settled between Anakin’s legs he once again felt warm calloused hands sliding up and down his chest. The hands wandered lower and ran along his thighs and then grasped his cock once again. Obi-an leaned back against Anakin’s chest and allowed his head to fall back on his shoulder. Anakin leaned down to kiss and nip at the now exposed skin on his lover’s neck. Anakin started to pump his cock in long strokes causing a series of whines and moans to escape Obi-Wan’s parted lips. He loved seeing him come undone and shed the uptight personality he held most days. Obi-Wan was now speaking a string of I love you’s and more, please more. Anakin, of course, obliged, speeding up the pace causing the moans coming out of those plump pink links to become louder and more erratic. He bucked his hips forward and then back creating friction between his ass and Anakin’s now hard cock. 

“Aaahh,” Anakin let out a sudden yelp at the increase in friction. 

“Mmm do that again,” he said. Now it was Obi-Wan’s turn to oblige which he did causing them both to moan loudly. Between the friction against his own cock and the feeling of Obi-Wan’s in his hand Anakin could feel his body start to buck and tense. 

“I’m so close.” 

“Me too,” Obi-Wan replied. A few more strokes and Obi-Wan was spilling into his hand crying out his lover’s name. Anakin matched his moans rubbing his cock even harder against Obi-Wan trying to get maximum friction. 

“Aggh Obi-Wan, I’m gonna come.” 

“Yes, darling, come for me, that’s it you can do it.” With that, Anakin felt the immense pressure release and he came yelling Obi-Wan’s name. 

They stayed in the bathtub for another twenty minutes until the water turned cool basking in each other’s joy and ecstasy. When they exited a warm bed was calling their name. They had a lot to do over the next couple of days but for now, that could wait.


	19. Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin plans a surprise proposal for Obi-Wan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's been another time jump. They've lived at the new house for a year now. So now they've been together for six years.

To say he was nervous was an understatement. Anakin could practically feel the sweat pouring down his palms and if he was being quite honest, his entire body. He was definitely going to need a shower after this. He set the perfect evening by making reservations at one of their favorite restaurants a few towns over. It overlooked the beach and even though Anakin hates sand he knew how much Obi-Wan enjoyed it. They would often bring the dogs to the beach to run and swim on the weekends when it was warm out. Anakin would hang back and sit on the rocky wall and watch his boyfriend play with R2 and Threepio, sometimes he would bring his camera and capture the moment. Obi-Wan always looked so happy, barefoot, running through the shallow wave and dark wet sand, hair a mess in the wind. He was beautiful and nothing made him happier than seeing his lover smile. As much as Anakin hated the sand he was willing to overcome that to do one of the bravest things in his life. Propose. The ultimate commitment and way of expressing one’s deepest and purest feelings for another. 

On the car ride over he could tell Obi-Wan was suspicious but he tried to play it cool. 

“Not that I don’t appreciate you making reservations but is there a special occasion that I missed or something? I mean our anniversary was last month and there are no birthdays anytime soon. And I'm pretty sure it’s not a holiday.” Anakin loosened his grip in the steering wheel to try and make himself appear calm. 

“Can’t I just plan a romantic night out with my amazing boyfriend? We don’t typically do an all-out date night regularly so I thought it might be nice to change things up and get dressed up.” Obi-Wan smiled and placed his hand on Anakin’s thigh stroking it with his thumb, “Mmm,” he hummed, “I couldn’t agree more.” Obi-Wan sat listening to the music coming out of the speakers and watching the sun as it floated over the horizon, getting ready to set in a couple of hours. 

When they arrived Obi-Wan was once again surprised by the fact that their table was not ready, in fact, they were about an hour early. Anakin blushed slightly, “I guess I wrote the time wrong in the calendar. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay darling, it just means I get to spend more time seeing you dressed up in that blazer I like so much,” he leaned close to his ear and whispered, “It makes you look sexy.” The blush on Anakin’s cheeks now spread to his neck and was a deep red. Obi-Wan thought he was blushing from the embarrassment of getting the time wrong, when in fact he was blushing because he was so nervous about proposing. It wasn’t a blush really, more of a being red from anxiety and nerves. The truth was he hadn’t written the time down wrong, they were so early because Anakin wanted to propose before they sat down to eat. The extra hour would give him enough time to walk down to the beach with Obi-Wan and hopefully pop the question. 

“Well we have an hour to kill, you wanna go for a walk? It is nice out after all,” Anakin said trying to persuade his boyfriend to go down to the beach. 

“Even though you hate sand?” Obi-Wan chuckling. 

“I think I can deal with it for one hour. As long as he doesn't get in my shoes,” Obi-Wan laughed at that and grabbed Anakin’s hand as they headed outside and down the boardwalk. 

As they strolled down the beach Obi-Wan was careful to avoid the loose sand, instead sticking to the darker damp sand that was more firm and wouldn’t get in Anakin’s shoes. It had been half an hour which meant it was now six o’clock which also meant he only had thirty minutes left to muster up the courage to propose. As they watched the sunset begin Anakin began to shift nervously standing a little behind Obi-Wan so he wouldn’t see him take out the small box. 

“I actually have something for you,” he said nuzzling at the back of Obi-Wan’s neck. 

“For me? How come you got me something?” 

“Well because I didn’t get you anything for our anniversary.” 

“Of course you did,” Obi-Wan said, turning his head slightly to nuzzle back against Anakin’s cheek. 

“You got that very sexy outfit to wear and let me take it off of you….which I wouldn’t mind doing again.” This time Anakin blushed for real remembering the black lace underwear set he had gotten and paired with black heels. It was a rather femme choice but he very much enjoyed that side of his sexuality. 

“I know but I wanted to get you something more permanent.” Obi-Wan chuckled, “And where exactly is the sexy outfit going? Are you retiring it already? I do hope not, I very much enjoy it.” 

When Obi-Wan turned back to look at the sunset Anakin took the small box out of his pocket and took a deep breath. Here it goes I just have to do it….do it...do it…you can do it. He thought to himself as he bent down, a hand ghosting down Obi-Wan’s legs as he did so to get his attention. Another small chuckle, “What are you doing my love? If you wanted to-” he stopped short and gasped when he turned around and saw Anakin kneeling down below him. 

“Obi-Wan,” his hands and voice shaking, “I uh...I had a speech I wrote but I’m too nervous to remember it.” He steadied himself with another deep breath looking up into Obi-Wan’s soft grey eyes. “I can’t believe it’s been six years since we started dating. Six years since I literally ran into and knocked you over. Sometimes when I think back to that day, it’s hard to believe we wouldn’t be here if you agreed to let me buy you coffee that day. I want you to know how much I love you and how much you mean to me. You’ve completely changed my life in the best way possible, and I want you to continue changing for the rest of my life. Would you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the world and marrying me?” Obi-Wan didn’t say anything for a few seconds which felt like hours to Anakin who was starting the panic. 

“Of course, I’ll marry you! How could I not?!” Anakin beamed up at him as he slipped the simple silver band onto his finger and was then quickly scooped up into a passionate kiss. They both had tears in their eyes as they embraced and stood in the sand listening to the crashing waves. 

“You didn’t write the wrong time did you?” Obi-Wan said, smiling against Anakin’s lips. 

“No, I didn’t. I wanted the extra time to do this first.” 

“Well, I’m happy we were early! I always have to be on my toes with you. I never know what you’re gonna do next.” 

“That’s what makes every day so fun though!” 

“You’re right. One day I come home, and you’re wearing black lace lingerie, and the next you’re kneeling down to propose in the sand at the beach of all places! I truly love you more than anything.” 

“I love you too,” Anakin replied, giving him one last small peck and pulling intertwining their hands together. As they walked back up to the restaurant Anakin couldn’t help but beam and the thought that he was about to have dinner with his husband to be.


	20. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the big day and everyone is ready to celebrate.

It had rained all weekday and night but now finally on the big day the skies cleared. The morning was not as calm as everyone would have liked. Nothing had gone wrong, but there was a lot of running around trying to make sure everything was set. Anakin and Obi-Wan were both told numerous times not to worry about anything or try to help anymore. They had spent the better half of a year making all the arrangements down to the very last detail. They didn’t want anything too big or too fancy but they wanted it to be magical and special. There was a reservation a few towns over that they had frequented for walks, hikes, and other outings during the time they lived in West Penog. They found the gardens there to be beautiful in the fall when the cool weather plants blossomed. Obi-Wan had spent months writing down details of flowers and plants he liked so he could later find books about them. Anakin had taken to capturing beauty through photography so he could later paint them. When picking a venue they both agreed this should be the place. 

They opted for a mixed indoor/outdoor service so people were not stuck outside in the cool weather, it was October after all. The ceremony was to be held in one of the gardens attached to the main floor banquet hall. The garden had been decorated with streams of white lights and delicate grey, purple, and blue lanterns that sat on the ground lighting pathways. It would still be light out when the service would begin but mid-afternoon in October meant dusk fell quickly. The lanterns led a path back to the outdoor patio where more white lights illuminated the glittering faux vines Ahsoka hand-painted by hand to hand overhead covering the pergola. A handful of tables were set up outside for those who wished to cool off and enjoy the evening or grab a drink at the bar. Inside the majority of the tables surrounded a large dance floor which would certainly be put to good use. The far wall consisted of four long tables that held the food. They hadn’t wanted to make everyone sit and eat at the same time so a buffet worked better to let people eat as they please. The only thing everyone would stand together for was the cutting of the cake which was a gorgeous three-tier vanilla base with blue marbled frosting and hand piped purple flowers down the side. 

Three hours before the ceremony was to begin Padme and Sabe were checking in with caterers who were just beginning to set up the tables and chairs both inside and out. Two hours before the caterers brought all the food into the kitchen to be prepped. One and a half hours before the sound equipment arrived with the man who would be mixing music for the night. Anakin had a friend from college who went on to work in journalism but had a knack for sound mixing and spent much of his free time in college remixing songs. He ended up making it into a side business when he wasn’t going around the city catching a good story. They invited him as a friend, yes but they also hired him to play music for the night, he was more than happy to oblige. One hour before guests were starting to arrive. After mingling and saying hellos everyone settled in their seats about twenty minutes before the start. 

Anakin was more nervous than he had been for anything else in his entire life. Obi-Wan would be lying if he tried to say differently, for he was a nervous wreck as well. Mostly because they didn’t want to forget the vows they had written for each other. At Ahsoka’s insistence, they had not seen each other since the day prior. Obi-Wan thought it was silly to not be able to see his fiance until right before the wedding but he wasn’t going to push. They had coordinated their suits, ties, and boutonnieres with each other but neither had seen the others outfit. Ahsoka wanted it to be a surprise when they saw how handsome and beautiful the other looked. A surprise she would be sure to capture on camera. 

One hour before Obi-Wan could hear people arriving outside as he stood in the bedroom being used as a dressing area. He was fidgeting with his bowtie when Qui-Gon appeared in the mirror next to him. He spun around fast and flung himself at his adoptive father, “I’m so glad to see you! I haven’t seen you all day, when did you get here?” 

"Well, I was planning to drive out yesterday morning but I got delayed and didn’t arrive until last night. Otherwise, I would have seen you sooner. I saw everyone rushing around this morning and didn’t want to interfere. I asked if I could help but everyone just said things were covered.” 

“I’m glad you’re here now. I’m so nervous. Why am I so nervous?” he said, his hands shaking. Qui-Gon smiled and reached up to fix his bowtie, “Because you love him and it’s a very special day. You’re about to marry the love of your life, that is no small feat. You’ve both faced many obstacles in your personal and professional lives to get here. I know you had different upbringings but that doesn’t mean you both don’t deserve to have this happy ever after.” Obi-Wan wrapped around Qui-Gon for another hug and smiled at his father’s kind words. 

“I wouldn’t be where I am without you,” he said as he pulled away wiping a few tears from his face. 

“Yes, you would. I know you would because you’re strong and you fight for what you know is right and fight for the chance to better yourself, you always have.” 

“I wouldn’t know how to do those things without you. You raised me and made me who I am. I may have walked up the steps myself but you laid the foundation.” There was a small knock on the door and Ahsoka appeared with her camera, she had offered to document the whole day instead of hiring an outside photographer. 

“Are you ready to see your husband?” Obi-Wan blushed a light pink, “We’re not married yet Ahsoka.” 

“You are in my eyes.” 

Qui-Gon followed Obi-Wan and Ahsoka down the hall to an open loft that overlooked the dance floor and tables below. Anakin stood looking out to the far window at the garden where guests were mingling. Padme and Sabe appeared from a doorway and smiled at Obi-Wan. They stayed in place with Qui-Gon and Ashoka who readied her camera while Obi-Wan walked to his fiance and reached for his left metal hand. Anakin turned his head to look at Obi-Wan who softly nuzzled his cheek. Anakin turned to face him fully and reached a hand up to play with the bowtie, “I told you the light purple matched you perfectly.” Obi-Wan had chosen a light grey tux with a white shirt and a lavender-colored bowtie. Whereas Anakin had gone with a classic black tux, white shirt, and black bowtie. To go with their suits they each wore a boutonniere consisting of a white rose with lavender and light blue colored smaller flowers surrounding it. 

“You look beautiful,” Obi-Wan said leaning his forward against Anakin’s while intertwining their hands. 

“So do you.” Anakin let out a big sigh, “Are you ready?” 

“As ready as I’ll ever be. Okay...time to get going,” Obi-Wan said, lifting Anakin’s hand to brush a soft kiss against his knuckles. 

They all made their way down to the garden pathway where the guests were now seated and waiting. Sabe, Padme, and Ahsoka walked down as the groomsmaids in lavender dresses with flowers matching the boutonnieres. Rex, Quinlan, and Qui-Gon stood as the groomsman in matching black suits with black bow ties and matching boutonnieres. Anakin and Obi-Wan walked down the aisle together hand-in-hand towards none other than Shaak Ti who Anakin had asked to officiate. They had worked closely together over the years after that successful presentation at the symposium and had become close friends. She was both surprised and delighted when they asked her to officiate. 

When they got to their vows Obi-Wan spoke first, “Anakin. Where do I even begin? If you told me seven years ago I’d be getting married today I would say you were crazy. I never thought I’d find someone to love me unconditionally as you do every single day. You have the biggest heart of anyone I know and you wear it proudly on your sleeve. You’ve grown so much as a person and as a career professional. I’ve loved seeing you gain new opportunities and face the challenges thrown your way. You never cease to amaze with how you navigate the issues you’ve faced. You are one of the strongest people I’ve ever met and sometimes you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, but I try every day to ease the stress. I will love you always. I will care for you when you are sick and help you when you are hurting. Forever is next my darling, on with the adventure.” They both had tears running down their face when Obi-Wan finished speaking. 

Anakin cleared his throat and wiped away the tears, "Well I’m not sure how I’m supposed to top that, it was beautiful, my love.” Obi-Wan chuckled, “I’m sure you have some beautiful words of your own, you always do.” Anakin blushed. 

Anakin had written his vows down on paper because he was nervous about forgetting them. He fumbled in his pocket to get the piece of paper out and grasped it nervously in his hands. He took a deep breath and spoke, “You are the light of my life and center of my world. You are my sturdy rock when I need support and my shoulder to cry on when I am sad. You are a pair of arms that welcome me for a hug at the end of each day and a warm blanket that keeps me cozy at night. As much as I am grateful for the work I did with Shaak Ti all those years ago I am even more thankful that I was late for her meeting from running into you and quite literally knocking you over. I will forever love you and care for you when you need me and even when you don’t ask. Your emotions shine through your eyes so I always know how you are feeling. To many more years of traveling, adventuring, cooking, and loving each other on the pathway of life. Forever and always my love.” By the time both men were done speaking every person in the garden had tears in their eyes. 

“I think you managed to top what I said,” Obi-Wan said, which earned a laugh from everyone watching the ceremony. 

“I know you have difficulty sometimes putting your feelings into words, but that was truly perfect darling.” Anakin blushed again. 

When the ceremony ended and they shared their first kiss as husbands there were claps, whistles, and shouts from all in attendance. They made their back up the aisle and led everyone through the patio to the banquet hall. There were about a hundred people all together consisting of close friends and family along with close colleagues and new friends they had made since moving to the small town outside the city. 

The evening continued with a lovely dinner, lots of drinks, and of course cake for dessert. People danced the night away, stepping outside to cool off when the indoors became too hot. It was nearing nine o’clock when Obi-Wan saw Anakin slip through one of the side doors that lead to a set of stairs. He slipped away as well as found Anakin sitting on a window bench that overlooked the back garden where the ceremony had taken place. He placed a gentle hand on Anakin’s shoulder who had clearly not heard him approach as he jumped from the contact. He turned around and then quickly back to the window upon seeing who was behind him. Obi-Wan knelt down next to him gently stroking his cheek. 

“Anakin my love, what’s the matter?” he said as he saw and felt wet tears on his husband's cheek. 

“Nothing, I’m fine.” 

“Now really? Are you seriously going to try that with me? I can see you crying. Did something happen? Did I do something?” Anakin turned to face him now and saw that his husband looked very worried at the prospect of having upset him. 

“No, no you didn’t do anything wrong. No one did. I’m just sad,” he said leaning his head back against the wall. Now thoroughly worried Obi-Wan stood up and nudged Anakin lightly so he could sit and wrap his arms around him. 

“It is my understanding that most people are rather happy on their wedding day. What’s bothering my love? Please tell me.” Anakin let out a sigh and a few sniffles before resting his head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. His shoulders started to shake as he began to cry more heavily, leaving a damp patch on his husband’s shirt. 

“I just,” he let out a small hiccup, “just wish that my mom was here. She would have loved you. I wish I could show her everything that I’ve done. How I bought a house and have a job and two dogs. She’d really like that.” Obi-Wan stroked his hair with one hand and made soothing circles on his back with the other. He let Anakin cry because he needed to because he missed his mom. 

“I know she’d be proud of you. Of all the things you’ve done. Graduating with not only your undergrad but your master’s degree. And getting the job of your dreams. And finding love and happiness.” He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. “In fact, I think she is proud of you because she’s watching over you every day. She sees what you do and what you’ve done and what you’re going to do. She loves you and she is very proud of you and happy to see that you’ve gotten married.” Anakin sniffled and lifted his head looking at Obi-Wan with flushed cheeks and red puffy eyes. 

“You really think so?” 

“Absolutely.” 

“I actually wanted to tell you for a few days and I never got around to it, I guess I was nervous…” Obi-Wan started. “I went to your mother's headstone last week.” Anakin had brought Obi-Wan to his where his mom was buried many times over the years to place flowers and just to visit her in general. Anakin liked going to see her so that he could sit and talk to her and tell her what was going on in his life. It was his way of sharing with her. 

“I know we usually go together but I wanted to go myself so that I could tell her thankful I am for the son she raised. How lucky I am to have met you and how excited I was to be marrying you in a few short days. I know you told her last year that we got engaged and have told her since about all the planning we’ve done. But I really wanted to make sure I let her know that I love you and I am proud of you. That I will take care of you and protect. That I feel as if I know her a little bit more each day as I see her in you and hear the stories you tell me about her. I didn’t want to upset you by telling you this but since we’re on the topic it seemed like a good time.” He turned to look at his husband to see that he was no longer crying but smiling. 

“I’m so glad you went to see her. She loves you too, I know she does. And I love you just as much.” Obi-Wan leaned forward so their foreheads were touching, “I love you too my sweet darling,” he closed the gap placing a gentle soft kiss on the lips in front of him. 

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a few more moments until they heard the noise from the party downstairs. “I guess we should go down and try to have some more fun,” Anakin said, taking Obi-Wan’s hand and standing up with him. “I guess we should,” he replied. 

The night continued on full of laughter and music until almost midnight. When everyone had left and things had been packed away by the catering crew the only people who remained were Padme, Sabe, Ahsoka, Rex, and Qui-Gon. They all headed to their cars and drove back to the hotel. In the morning they would all have brunch with their guests in one of the hotel dining rooms. For now, though, they would sleep because it had been a long emotional day. Anakin and Obi-Wan slept in each other’s arms that night, content and at peace to be holding each other forever.


	21. F is for Friends Who Embarrass You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan's students help him decide where his and Anakin's honeymoon should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a small interim chapter to look for at Obi-Wan as a teacher and how bonded his students are to him.

They had taken a few days off before and after the wedding from their jobs so they could spend time with each other and their friends and family. Since they got married in October and it was the middle of the semester for the school where Obi-Wan taught they couldn’t take their honeymoon until the winter break. The high school had two weeks off over the holidays and instead of buying gifts this year, they decided to use that time to get away with each other. So in exactly two months, they would be on a plane headed to the Maldives, a tropical paradise. When they had been trying to decide where to go, a decision was made by the most unexpected people, Obi-Wan’s students. 

Back in June right before finals, a group of them saw one day that he was looking at resorts and hotels during his lunch break. When they asked if he was going on a vacation he said, “No, not yet. In the winter during the holiday break.” 

“How come you’re going over Christmas? Don’t you wanna be with your family then?” one student asked him. He hadn’t really made it a habit of telling his students about his personal life, but if they asked in a nice way he was more than happy to chat with them. He always listened to their stories and problems so why should he deprive them if they ask him a few questions? 

“Well, I’m getting married in October and we can’t go away then since we’ll still be in school so we’re waiting until the break.” The second he said the words ‘getting married’ they all lit up and seemed very excited. 

“Ooohh a fall wedding, that’s so cool it’ll be super pretty with all the leaves and stuff changing,” Ana, a junior in his English Literature Honors class said. 

“Do you have a type of place you wanna go or a certain climate?” Emily, also a junior from the same class as Ana asked. 

“Well, I’m not all that picky about where we go. I guess if I thought about it though I’d prefer somewhere that was warmer. The only places I wouldn’t want to go was somewhere where there was snow.” 

“Well, what about your fiance, where do they want to go?” asked Jackson who wasn’t actually in any of his classes but had always found his way to Obi-Wan’s classroom when he was having problems.

“Well Anakin likes anywhere that’s warm but he absolutely hates the sand so nowhere that’s a beach per se. But that doesn’t mean we couldn’t still go somewhere tropical. This time Archer spoke who was a quiet boy who didn’t often share in class but had a talent for writing exquisite poetry. 

“You could go somewhere like Fiji or the Maldives. Those places are tropical, but you don’t have to be in the sand cause a lot of the resorts are water bungalows or have private pools.” He looked up smiling and pointing to Archer, “That. Is an excellent idea, thank you, Archer.” 

Three months later in September when they got back to school the same group of students flocked to Obi-Wan’s classroom to say their hellos and ask him about the honeymoon planning. 

“Have you and Anakin decided where you’re gonna go for your honeymoon?” Emily asked, bouncing on her toes. He looked up at them with a small smile, “Did you all really come to say hello, or did you just come to badger me with questions about my love life?” Ana responded, “Well we’ve been gone all summer how are we supposed to know what’s happening we haven’t talked to you in months!” 

“Well since you’re all so interested...Archer’s idea won and we’re going to the Maldives.” They all squealed with excitement except for Archer who was always rather quiet and settled for a smile and small nod. The young sophomore seemed to have a slight blush at the fact that his teacher and fiance had picked his idea for their honeymoon. 

“Dude aren’t you gonna say anything that’s so cool,” Jackson said nudging Archer in the ribs lightly. Emily smirked at him, “he doesn’t wanna say anything cause-” 

“Emily!” Archer yelled, cutting her off, which took everyone by surprise, especially Obi-Wan because he never spoke with more than a whisper. Looking thoroughly embarrassed and flustered by whatever Emily was about to say he quickly stood saying, “ That’s great I’m sure you’ll have a nice time,” and promptly left. 

“He’s just embarrassed because he likes you,” she said pointing to Obi-Wan. 

“Emily!” Now all of her friends joined in on berating her and dragged her off as to not make the situation more awkward for Archer. 

Obi-Wan smiled to himself as they left, all fighting as they ran down the hall. He had had quite a few students who had crushed on him both in the University and here at the high school. It was always an embarrassing subject for the student if it came up but Obi-Wan thought it to be quite normal. Lots of teenagers have crushes on their high school teachers, it’s not really a big deal. 

An hour later after the first period, Obi-Wan has a free section which he typically uses to get his notes and presentations prepared for the rest of the day. Today though as he walks through the halls with a fresh cup of coffee he hears sniffling as if someone is crying. He goes down the stairs that lead to the locker rooms and finds Archer sitting on the floor behind a support post crying. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Archer startles clearly not expecting anyone to find especially the one person he didn’t want to find him. 

“Oh-um nothing I’m fine. Just sitting here,” he says tugging on his backpack. 

“Sitting here and crying. I could hear you from the hallway. Are you hurt?” Obi-Wan asks him to bend down so he can see his face better. 

“Just my pride,” he says letting a heavy sigh and dropping his head onto his backpack. 

“Well, my room’s empty right now why don’t you come sit in there instead of on the floor down here in the dark.” He sighed again and reluctantly got up following Obi-Wan back to his classroom. Obi-Wan pulls a chair up to the front of his desk and Archer slumps down practically slamming his head on the desk. 

“Ow,” he said rubbing his forehead. 

“You don’t need to go around hurting yourself because your friends said something you didn’t want them to. You also don’t need to and shouldn’t hurt your friends either,” Obi-Wan said, settling into his own chair behind his desk.

After a few moments of silence, Archer simply said, “I’m sorry.” 

Obi-Wan looked puzzled, “what for?” 

Archer turned a deep shade of pink looking down at this lap, “for what Emily said. She shouldn’t have said that.”

“Well she shouldn’t have but not because I mind, but because you mind. If you told her something you didn’t want to be repeated she should have kept it to herself.” 

“I guess it’s just embarrassing and silly...having a crush on your teacher...and now you know so it’s weird.” Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair, “Archer, I want you to listen to me okay,” the young teenager nodded, still not fully looking at him. 

“There is nothing weird about having a crush on your teacher. It’s very common. As long as you're appropriate about it I have no issue with your feelings. One day you’ll meet another young man who catches your eye and you’ll forget all about me. I know it’s embarrassing for you because you weren’t expecting me to find out but if you want to talk about it with me you can. If you don’t that’s also fine. And if you ever have other relationships you need help navigating I’m more than happy to offer some advice.” 

“I won’t forget about you,” he said, finally looking up, “you’re a great teacher and you really care about us. I know we don’t always give you the respect you deserve but we do respect you. And we’re happy to have a teacher who actually listens to us and helps with school and personal problems.” Obi-Wan held a soft smile from Archer’s words. 

“Well thank you I appreciate that very much. It makes me happy knowing that you all feel you can come to me. I will always do my best to support you all and help you find your way.” With that, the bell rang. 

“I think you should get going or else you’ll be late for third period.” Archer stood and slung his backpack over his shoulder, “I guess so. Thank you, for everything.” 

“Of course, anytime.”


	22. Island Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-Wan head to the Maldives for their honeymoon.

It was now a little over two months since they had gotten married and the semester had just ended. Obi-Wan was packing up his bag after the last day before the holiday break, he could hear students chatting excitedly in the hallways about being done for a couple of weeks. It was almost four o’clock, and the school was now almost empty except for a few late pickups. He had just gotten to his car when his favorite group of students bounded up to him. 

“Mr.Kenobi!,” Emily shouted, running towards him followed closely by Ana, Jackson, and Archer. 

“Hello, shouldn’t you have all gotten on the bus an hour ago?” “

Yea, but we had to finish something so my mom’s picking us all up,” Ana said, taking a small envelope out of her bag. Archer struggled behind them carrying a rather large and flat rectangle-shaped package that appeared to be wrapped in brown paper. 

“Thanks for the help guys, this thing isn’t heavy but it’s bulky,” Archer said, putting the package down in front of Obi-Wan. 

“Um...this is for you and Anakin,” he said looking at his feet turning the slightest shade of pink. 

“And so is this!” Ana said, handing him the envelope. 

“We wanted to make you a present for the holidays and cause you just got married,” Jackson said smiling wide. 

“Yea, but you can’t open it until you get home cause Anakin should open it with you,” Emily added. A car horn honked across the parking lot and the group looked up. 

“Oh that’s my mom we should go,” Ana said, starting across the lot. “Hope you like it! Have a good time in the Maldives and take pictures!” Jackson said as they all piled in the car. Obi-Wan smiled and put the package in the car along with the envelope which he safely stored in his bag. 

The group of students delayed his departure so he arrived home around four-thirty. On a regular school day, he would get home around five but right before a holiday break, everyone tried to leave as quickly as they could. Anakin got home a little over an hour later at around five forty-five and greeted his husband with a kiss. 

“When you get settled I have something for us to open,” Obi-Wan shouted from the kitchen where he was preparing dinner. 

“What was that, sorry I couldn’t hear you from upstairs.” 

“A group of my students gave me this card and this,” he said gesturing to the package, “I’m not sure what it is but they told me to open it with you.” His husband came to wrap his arms around his torso and place a kiss on his exposed neck, “Well that was nice of them. Shall we open it?” “Yes, we shall.” 

They opened the card first which had a lovely and touching message saying happy holidays and congratulating them on getting married. Obi-Wan smiled placing the card on the table reaching for the package. Upon being opened, they found the present to be a painting the four students made and signed in the bottom right corner. They both let out a small gasp at how beautiful it was. 

“Where did they get this picture?” Anakin asked. The picture he was referring to was one of him and Obi-Wan from their wedding. 

“I have it on my desk at school,” Obi-Wan said feeling his husband nuzzle into his neck and wrap his arms around him again. “They must have taken a picture of the frame when I wasn’t looking so they could reference it when painting.” 

“Well it’s beautiful please tell them thank you when you get back to school,” Anakin said taking the painting and hanging it up in the living room where there was a large empty space. 

“I definitely will,” Obi-Wan said, taking Anakin’s face in his hands and stroking his cheek, “but for now I have something much more important on my mind.” “Mmmm me too,” Anakin replied, kissing him softly but with passion. 

They spent the rest of the evening enjoying dinner and packing for their honeymoon which they would be leaving for in less than twenty-four hours. 

… … … … … … …

It was almost three o’clock in the afternoon when they arrived at their resort in the Maldives. Anakin stood at the back door of the private residence they rented for the two weeks they would be there. The residence had a full bedroom and bathroom along with a kitchen and living room. It also had a private patio and pool which had a large outdoor daybed and sitting area with a fireplace. There was a boardwalk at the left edge of the outdoor area which gave a clear view of the crystal clear ocean. At the end of the boardwalk, there was a water bungalow that allowed you either to sit high above the water in a hammock or just at the water level in the large cushy chairs. As Anakin stared out the door he couldn’t speak, he couldn’t move, he was in shock that he was actually here. Obi-Wan walked over to his husband and wrapped his arms around him kissing along his neck and jawline. 

“Can you believe it? I can’t believe it. It’s so gorgeous here I just-,” he let out a sigh, “I don’t have any words.” Obi-Wan continued to kiss and nuzzle at his neck, “you don’t need to say anything, my love. I know you well enough to know how you feel, I can read you like a book darling.” Anakin turned around facing his husband smirking at him, the devil in his eyes. 

“Can you read what I’m thinking right now?” 

“Mmmm, I think I have an idea,” Obi-Wan replied, grasping the back of Anakin’s head lightly and bringing him in for a heated kiss. 

Anakin tilted his head to expose his neck even more for Obi-Wan to bite and nip at pulling small moans from his mouth. They typically had heated rough sex that started very fast-paced and escalated from there. Today though Obi-Wan wanted to at least start slow before things got crazy. Crazy was good, and crazy was fun, crazy was sexy. But somehow Obi-Wan thought Anakin to be at his sexiest when he was ravishing his body inch by inch until his lover was begging for more. 

“Mmmm I thought we were going to unpack and get something to eat?” Anakin said slightly panting. 

“Would you rather I unpack my suitcase or unpack you?” Obi-Wan said, licking a line up his neck biting at his earlobe roughly. Anakin let out a loud, long moan turning to face his husband. 

“Well...if you let me unpack one thing I guarantee you’ll have much more of a fun time unpacking me,” he said, eyebrows raised and smirking. Obi-Wan licked his lips at the idea that Anakin brought something with him to show off. “Just give me five minutes…” Anakin pleaded eyes wide and lip forcibly quivering, “I promise you won’t be disappointed.” 

"Oh, I know I won’t,” he said letting go of his hips so Anakin could walk towards his bag. 

As Anakin went into the bathroom to change, Obi-Wan took off his shoes and socks and also unbuttoned his shirt a little to expose his chest. When Anakin walked out of the bathroom Obi-Wan looked up and gasped, dropping his shoes he had been moving out of the way. Anakin held his shoulders up towards his ears, looked down, and blushed deeply all over at the sudden undivided attention. 

“Oh my darling,” Obi-Wan said, walking over to him and stroking his cheek softly. “You are jaw-droppingly gorgeous,” he said admiring the outfit he had changed into. The outfit he was wearing currently consisted of black lace panties with a matching garter belt and knee-high stockings. He was also wearing matte black high heel pumps and had a black studded collar around his neck. Obi-Wan looked shocked already at Anakin’s appearance but he was in for quite a few more surprises. Anakin, feeling bolder from the praise he received said, “Well if you like this just wait...there’s more.” 

“More,” Obi-Wan said with a devilish smile, grabbing Anakin by his waist pulling him close, “well I guess I’ll just have to wait and see.” He stroked down his cheek and brushed the edge of the collar slipping two fingers underneath it and ever so gently tugged Anakin towards him. 

They made their way to the bed, Obi-Wan losing the rest of his clothes in the process so he was left in all his glory hovering above Anakin. He kissed and licked down Anakin’s neck and chest until he reached his nipples which he took between his thumbs. The slight pinching of his nipples and Obi-Wan’s tongue running over them made Anakin arch his back and moan from the pleasure. 

“Wait, I have something else,” Anakin said, getting Obi-Wan’s sudden attention at the next surprise. “Look in the little bag in the front pocket of my suitcase.” Obi-Wan crawled off of him staring at him intently as he did and retrieved the small velvet bag. When he emptied the contents onto the bed he found a set of thick silk ribbons. 

“Are these...binding silks?” Obi-Wan asked looking up at Anakin’s eyes wide, mouth parted, and eyebrows slightly raised. “I thought it would be fun you know...if you tied me up.” He bit his bottom lip looking like he wanted to say more but then didn’t. Obi-Wan crawled close to his lover, “we haven't done that in a long time. Do you want me to tie you up?” Anakin nodded in response, “I like it. I like it when you dominate me.” Obi-Wan’s lips parted slightly and his eyes blew wide before he surged forward smashing their mouths together. When they separated for air, Obi-Wan’s eyes looked wild and hungry, Anakin liked that. 

“I want you to make me yours and use me as you want to,” he said, causing Obi-Wan to drop his head against Anakin’s chest and groan. “Make me your slut.” 

“Ooh, Anakin. G-d you’re so perfect and sexy as fucking hell. If you want me to make you my slut then that’s exactly what I’ll do.” Anakin mewled at his response and clawed at his back drawing Obi-Wan closer to him. 

Slowly Obi-Wan tied each of Anakin’s wrists and ankles to each of the four-bed posts. Starting at his feet Obi-Wan carefully took off the high heels kissing each foot along the way. Then he moved up to each ankle and calf until he reached Anakin’s thighs. He could see Anakin’s cock was painfully hard through the lace panties he was wearing. He smirked placing kisses along his inner thigh before mouthing against his cock. Anakin’s head fell back against the pillow and let out a loud moan. He abandoned his cock much to Anakin’s dismay and moved next to suck and bite at each nipple. Obi-Wan straddled him rubbing their cocks together causing Anakin to buck against him. 

“Ahhh Obi-Wan.” 

“Yes, my love. Do you need something?” Anakin whined and tried to buck his hips again to get more friction but Obi-Wan clenched his thighs around his waist to keep him from moving. 

“Now now darling. Did I say you could move hmmm? I thought I was in charge, am I not?” Obi-Wan said, twisting his nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. Anakin whined again and stared hungrily at Obi-Wan’s cock. Obi-Wan noticed this and inched his up Anakin’s torso so his cock was centimeters from Anakin’s mouth. 

“I want you to suck cock until you’re drooling.” Anakin opened his mouth and threw back his head letting out a long mewl. Obi-Wan inched forward slowly pushing his cock into Anakin’s small round mouth. He leaned forward bracing himself against the wall, rocking his hips back and forth on Anakin’s chest; the movement pushing his cock further down Anakin’s throat. Anakin gagged slightly and Obi-Wan recoiled at the sound, “Are you okay? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you choke.” 

“It’s okay, I like it,” he said, taking Obi-Wan’s throbbing cock back in his mouth. His cock continued to hit the back of Anakin’s throat causing obscene choking noises to come from his mouth. 

“That’s it, my good boy, just like that, take my cock all the way down your throat. I wanna see you drooling all over my cock.” He continued to rock back and forth until he felt a clenching feeling build in his stomach. Not wanting to come too soon, he pulled out of Anakin’s mouth and looked down to see pre-come and drool dripping down his lips and chin. 

“Oh darling, look at you, so beautiful for me. My baby boy,” Obi-Wan said, wiping some of the drool and pre-come off his lip. Anakin took his thumb into his mouth and sucked licking every drop off eliciting a moan from Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan crawled off of Anakin moving down to undo the garter belt and pull down the panties just enough to let his cock spring free. “Since you sucked my cock so well…” Obi-Wan started before taking the entirety of his cock whole. Anakin let out a loud moan and bucked his hips pushing his cock further into Obi-Wan’s mouth who echoed his sounds of pleasure. Anakin’s cock felt like warm velvet in his mouth as it glided smoothly down the back of his throat. The hot pre-come dripping into his mouth tasted sweet and salty wrapped into one, like a saltwater caramel taffy that melts in your mouth. He sucks until he licks up every drop of pre-come wanting to savor every last drop of his lover. When he heard Anakin’s breaths start to become rapid and felt his hips stutter he pulled off of him. 

“Ahhh Obi-Waaaaann,” Anakin whined, clenching his hands into fists, “I was so close.” 

“I know my darling but we don’t want you to finish too soon. Then we couldn’t have any more fun. Besides, I thought you wanted to be my slut,” he said, emphasizing the last word and licking a straight line up Anakin’s stomach and chest. 

“I want you please,” Anakin whined, clenching his fists even harder causing his fingertips to dig into his palms. 

“You want what? You need to tell me you need to use your words,” Obi-Wan said stroking his jawline and placing soft kisses on each side of his neck. 

“I want you to fuck me, please, it hurts so bad please.” 

“Well you did ask nicely and you’ve been such a good boy for me.” Obi-Wan reached for each of his wrists and untied the silk ribbons placing them on the nightstand. He then shimmied down and undid each of the ribbons around his ankles, getting off the bed to place those on the nightstand as well. He crawled back on top of Anakin reaching to pull the panties all the way down when his hand was caught. Anakin’s eyes were dark and full of lust as he spoke, “There’s one more surprise for you,” he said as he let go of Obi-Wan’s hand. Obi-Wan pulled the panties off dropping them on the floor with the garter belt when he saw it. A dark purple plug nestled deep into his ass opening him up, preparing him to be filled by his lover. Obi-Wan groaned at the sight of it and leaned up to kiss Anakin fiercely, tangling his hands in his sweat-dampened hair. Anakin blushed deeply from his cheeks all the way down his neck and chest, “you wanna know the last part of the secret?” Obi-Wan nodded eagerly thinking nothing could be better than his husband in a full set of lace with a rather large purple plug opening up his ass. 

“I’ve had it in since we were on the plane,” he whispered hotly into Obi-Wan’s ear nibbling along his jaw. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but groan at the thought and tighten his grip on Anakin's hair. Their flight had taken off at noontime on the nineteenth of December and by the time they landed, it was almost ten o’clock in the morning on December twentieth. The flight was very long and they had to take a ride to the resort as well after they went through customs and waited to pick up their bags. All in all, it had taken a little over twenty-four hours to finally make it to the bedroom they were currently. 

“You’ve had this in you for almost an entire day?!” Obi-Wan asked wide-eyed as he realized this. 

“Well...I took it out a couple of times so I wouldn’t get too sore. Once at our layover and again on the plane in the bathroom...Do you like it?” 

“Oh, darling I love it! I can’t believe you’ve had this in your ass almost the whole time. You really are a dirty slut aren’t you?” he said, pulling Anakin’s head back by his hair. 

“Mmm yes yes I am I’m a dirty slut just for you.” 

“That’s right. Just for me.” 

Obi-Wan asked Anakin if he could keep the knee-high stockings because he thought they defined his legs and muscles very nicely. Anakin obliged saying he liked how soft they were and that they made him feel sexy. “Mmmm that’s because you are sexy,” Obi-Wan said running his hands down Anakin’s thighs drawing him close to him. He leaned Anakin back so he was settled on his back again and nestled himself in between his thighs. 

Slowly, he pulled out the plug and gently placed it on a wet cloth on the nightstand. He kissed and licked at his lover’s inner thighs, teasing at his entrance. Anakin let out a series of whines and moans as Obi-Wan’s warm tongue entered him. One by one he added three of his fingers with a good amount of lube to get Anakin used to the friction. He had had the plug in for almost an entire day but that was different from the friction of having fingers or a thick cock moving in your ass. Anakin arched his back and mewled at the loss of Obi-Wan’s fingers, “don’t cry my love soon you’ll have my cock buried deep inside of you.” Obi-Wan looked up at his lover and saw that his eyes had tears threatening to spill over from the sheer pleasure he was already feeling. 

“Oh, don’t fret my dear, I'll take care of you and make you feel good,” he said as he planted a series of wet kisses on his husband’s plump pink lips. 

“Can you turn around for me and get on your knees like a good boy?” Anakin whimpered and nodded his heading as he obliged. 

Obi-Wan left a trail of feather-light kisses down his shoulder blades and back as he lined up his cock. He placed one hand on Anakin’s hip to steady himself and wrapped the other around to clutch at his chest. He leaned his own chest forward so it was flush against Anakin’s back and nibbled on his ear as he pushed in. 

“Aahghhhh,” Anakin cried out at the feeling of being filled by his lover. They had had sex many times since being together but to Anakin every time felt like the first time he was experiencing Obi-Wan’s, unconditional love. Being wrapped in Obi-Wan’s arms and filled by his cock simultaneously made him feel an immense amount of pleasure, love, warmth, and serene peace all at the same time. 

“Oh, Anakin, you take me so well.” Obi-Wan pressed his face into the crook of Anakin’s neck letting out small groans as they moved their hips together. Obi-Wan balanced himself on his knees and placed his hands on either side of Anakin’s hips so that he could pound into him at a faster, more relentless pace. Anakin leaned his head back, his tan curls spilling down his shoulders. Obi-Wan used one hand to grasp his hair and tug lightly. 

“Ahhhh, mmmm. I like that,” Anakin said between ragged breaths. He continued his fast pace until Anakin turned his head slightly to look past his right shoulder. 

“Obi-Wan, can we aghh can we do something different?” Obi-Wan slowed and then stilled against his lover capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, “of course my darling what would you like to do?” 

Obi-Wan pulled out slowly and came to rest side by side with his husband as he brushed a few damp stay hairs out of his face. Anakin’s cheeks turned pink again as he nuzzled his face into Obi-Wan’s chest. “What is it my darling? You can tell me what you want. I won’t judge you or say I don’t want to do something unless it’s far out of my comfort zone..and I know you won’t either.” Anakin opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He spoke a few minutes later, “I want to ride you,” he said quietly curling into Obi-Wan’s chest. He felt Obi-Wan’s chest rumble with a small laugh, “that’s something we’ve already done many times. Is there something you want to add to it?” Anakin rolled Obi-Wan onto his back and straddled him, gaining a sudden burst of confidence. He lined up Obi-Wan’s cock and sank down in one swift movement pulling a small gasp from Obi-Wan at the sudden change in their position. Anakin braced himself on Obi-Wan’s thighs and cried out at the new angle that brushed against his prostate. Obi-Wan bent his knees to give Anakin more of a sturdy bass to lean back against. He placed his hands back on Anakin’s hips to be able to match his rhythm and buck up into him. 

“I want you, I want you to choke me,” Anakin said with a dark flush spreading from his cheeks down his chest and naval. Obi-Wan threw his head back and let out a loud moan from Anakin’s request. 

“Okay, if that’s what you would like but please please tell me if you want me to stop okay?” Anakin nodded in response, “Anakin, I need you to tell me this is okay.” 

“Yes, yes it’s okay, I want it,” he said eagerly. 

He reached his right hand up and gently curled it around his throat, applying the slightest amount of pressure. Even though this was something Anakin had asked for he still didn’t want to hurt him. Anakin’s eyes rolled back in his head as he bounced up and down on the cock buried deep in his ass. He let out a strangled cry of pleasure as he felt his stomach tighten, “Oh Obi-Wan I’m so close.” 

“Then come my love I know you can. Come Ani come now,” and he spilled hot white seed over Obi-Wan’s chest. Hearing Anakin cry out his name as he choked him while riding his cock took Obi-Wan over the edge and he cried out as his orgasm crashed over him in strong powerful waves. They slowed their movement together as Obi-Wan let go of Anakin’s throat who collapsed forward on top of his lover. 

They came to lie next to each other snuggling close and sharing soft kisses. After a few minutes, Obi-Wan gently tugged on Anakin’s hand so they could go take a shower. He guided Anakin under the warm water and studded up a loofah to wash their bodies down. Anakin didn’t like using hotel shampoos and such so they packed their own things from home. He said that it made him feel more content to have familiar smells when being in an unfamiliar environment. After they showered they wrapped themselves up in large fluffy robes and Obi-Wan picked Anakin up bridal style and carried him back to bed. 

“I don’t know about you but I’m starving! We haven’t eaten since the plane. Would you want to order some food?” Anakin asked as they looked through the movie selection. It was now almost seven-thirty as they had spent the entire mid and late afternoon making love to each other. 

“Mmm yes, I could go for some food. What are you thinking?” 

“Umm how about a little bit of everything?” Obi-Wan smiled at him and took the room service book out of the desk drawer. 

“How about you order and I’ll unpack for both of us, then we can eat and watch a movie for the night?” 

“That sounds lovely, I can’t wait to swim in the pool tomorrow and lay in the sun!” he said excitedly, taking the menu and flipping through it. 

A half an hour later there was a knock on the door and Obi-Wan had just finished unpacking their things and selecting a movie. When he came back from the bathroom after putting away their toiletries he found Anakin sitting curled up in bed with a large spread of food across the comforter on various trays. 

“How much did you order?” he said laughing at the display in front of him. He crawled into bed and gave Anakin a peck on the cheek, “what did you decide to get?” 

“Well for starters chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and syrup. Next a mushroom, spinach, tomato, and goat cheese frittata. To go with that hashbrowns and bacon. Then spicy black bean tacos and finally a couple of slices of cheesecake...why too much? I thought you said you were hungry?” Obi-Wan let out a loud laugh, “it’s perfect. We might not finish it all but I am starving so maybe we will.” 

They did end up eating all of the food over four hours as they watched movies and basked in each other’s joy. It was a little after midnight when they moved the empty trays and dishes into a neat pile to return to room service before crawling back under the covers. Anakin nestled against Obi-Wan’s chest and let out a heavy sigh. “Are you okay my love?” 

“Yea I am. I just never thought I’d be here. I mean I never thought I’d be at a luxury resort like this but I really mean here with you, someone who loves who wants to spend his life with me. I finally have my happy ever after and it feels surreal like it’s a dream. I hope it’s not a dream. Please tell me it’s not all a dream and that when I wake up in the morning it’ll still be with you not in my shitty studio apartment.” Anakin looked up at him with tears forming in his eyes at the sheer thought of his life being all but a dream. 

“Oh Anakin, my darling I can assure you this is not a dream. It is very much real and you have worked so hard to get to where you are. You deserve all that you have and I will always continue to give you my love and care.” He wrapped his arms around Anakin, running his hands through the now dried curls to soothe his husband. Anakin sniffled in his arms, “you know I’m not overly religious but I can honestly say that you, Obi-Wan, my husband, are my guardian angel.” It was not Obi-Wan’s turn to shed a few tears, “As you are mine, always.” They shared a gentle kiss and drifted to sleep in the early hours of the morning. 

… … … … … … … 

When the sun rose in the morning orange and yellow light poured through the double french doors. Obi-Wan woke first as usual and took a peaceful moment to observe his husband. It was becoming somewhat of a ritual to him on weekends when they didn’t have to get out of bed early for work. Anakin looked joyous and serene as he slept with the slightest smile on his face. He must be having a happy dream, Obi-Wan thought as he stroked his cheek softly. Anakin stirred and opened his deep blue eyes looking sleepily up at him. His eyes were soft and warm, always telling a story if you looked close enough. Anakin often wore his heart on his sleeve but more often than not you could tell how he was feeling through his eyes. He let out a soft sigh and then yawned, “good morning my husband”

“Good morning to you too, my husband,” Obi-Wan responded nuzzling their noses together and sharing a warm soft kiss. “What time is it?” Anakin asked, stretching out his limbs in every direction. “It is...nine o’clock,” Obi-Wan when he rolled over to see the clock. “I’m hungry,” Anakin said while yawning, again. He turned back to face him and laughed, “I should be surprised that you’re hungry after all the food we ate last night but I’m not. Besides, I too appear to require some food again as well.” 

“Excellent! Oooh, we can eat out in the sun where it’s warm.” 

And they did. Breakfast came and was placed out by the pool for them to enjoy in the warm heat. “It’s going to be so upsetting to have to go back home and it is winter. It’s so warm here I wish we could just stay.” Obi-Wan sipped his tea, “yes, but then we wouldn’t have our friends, or family, or dogs, and most importantly our jobs to pay for our extended stay here. But I agree that it is nice to enjoy the warmth instead of the snowy cold wetness we have at home.” 

“Hmmm I guess all those things are important,” he said with a smile on his face that betrayed the sarcastic tone he spoke with. Their day was spent swimming and enjoying the warm water in the pool as well as jumping off the walkway into the ocean water. It too was very warm which Anakin thoroughly enjoyed. In between a few small snack breaks they also relaxed in the daybed napping since they were still tired. 

The rest of the two weeks consisted of exploring some local islands nearby, kayaking out onto the crystal clear ocean to observe the sea life, and partaking in a few group activities offered in the main area of the resort. They enjoyed exploring both together as a couple as well as with others who were visiting because they were able to make some friends along the way. The rest of the time was spent between the two of them either in their room or outside lounging in their private water bungalow. Anakin had brought, to Obi-Wan’s surprise, a few more enticing and lavish outfits which made their lovemaking even more exciting. One of the pieces was a dark burgundy bodysuit that was completely open in the back and had a plunging front exposing his well-toned pectoral muscles. He also wore a steel grey two-piece lace ensemble which included panties and a garter belt along with a cap sleeve crop top. Obi-Wan especially liked this one because it showcased Anakin’s defined muscles exquisitely. 

Christmas and New Years had both passed with large fireworks displays put on by the resort which they had watched from the hammocks laying over the ocean. It was now the day they were to be heading home and Obi-Wan noticed Anakin seemed rather upset and he knew why. “I know we haven’t traveled yet as much as you would like but we will, we have plenty of time.” Anakin smiled at him, “every time we go somewhere I get this itch to travel and see the world! I know I can’t take time off whenever I want and neither can you...but it makes me sad when we have to go home.” 

“I know it does...it makes me sad sometimes too because I want to do more with you but we will get there. We’ll get everywhere.” They had done a cross country road trip and saw all of the main places on each of their lists a few years ago. Since then they have taken small trips around the country to various locations and events. It was thrilling every time they got a chance to travel but Obi-Wan knew Anakin wanted to do more international traveling. He made a promise to himself that they would in the near future as they packed their bags and headed to the airport for the almost full day trip back home.


	23. Expanding the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-Wan want to have kids, but they face some struggles along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some context on a few of Obi-Wan's students (because they make an appearance) as well the birth of the twins. Emily and Ana are rising seniors while Jackson and Archer are rising juniors. Anakin is 32, Obi-Wan is 37, and Ahsoka is 25. 
> 
> I want to make a note about the twin's pregnancy and birth. I know that the timetable for how quickly Anakin and Obi-Wan are able to do a sperm donation and go through the process of artificial insemination is completely unrealistic but I wanted them to have the twins around the holidays so I did a serious time crunch. I want to acknowledge that sometimes it takes years to go through artificial insemination to have a baby and that it can be an extremely grueling process that takes a serious toll on everyone involved.

They both knew they wanted kids but it had always been sort of an unspoken want. The topic of kids had come up here and there in passing or mentioned by other people but they had never had a serious discussion about it. Well, they had one or two short ones but nothing that ever continued but it was still something that made both of them itch. They had bought a large house for a reason. Two people didn’t need four bedrooms and they both knew that too. Anakin couldn’t think of a nice easy way to bring it up so one night it just came tumbling out of his mouth in the middle of dinner. 

“We’ve never really talked about having kids before, but I want to. I wanna talk about it.” Obi-Wan looked taken back for a moment by the sudden drastic change in the conversation and also by Anakin’s boldness. He put his fork down and took a second to compose himself, “Okay. I’m listening.” 

Anakin took a deep breath putting his fork down as well, “We bought this big house and we have so many bedrooms. We don’t need four bedrooms but we bought it anyway because it could give us room to grow. At least that’s why I wanted to buy it. I know it would be harder for us to have kids because we’re a gay couple but it’s still possible, gay couples have kids all the time.” He stopped suddenly very aware of the fact that they were going to have this discussion now and there was no way around it. “I didn’t mean to spring this on you but I didn’t know to bring it up.” Obi-Wan didn’t speak for a moment as he processed what his husband had said. 

“I want to have kids too, I’ll start by saying that so we’re both on the same page.” Anakin visibly relaxed at hearing these words but his face remained neutral as he wanted to give Obi-Wan the chance to continue. 

“This house would be perfect for raising a family in because like you said, it’s quite large. I do want kids though. I want kids with you. I want to be a dad. I know it would be harder for us but we deserve a chance to try just like couples who can have children more traditionally. I think it’s very worth making some calls and talking to some doctors about what our options are.” Anakin couldn’t help but contain a smile now and practically knocked Obi-Wan out of his chair while tackling him for a hug. 

“So we’re really gonna do this?” Anakin eyes wide and sparkling with excitement. 

“Yes, we are.” Anakin giggled and pulled Obi-Wan in for a sloppy kiss. 

Obi-Wan worked late one night in April as parent-teacher conferences were happening. By the time he got home, it was almost eight o’clock but he had told Anakin ahead of time so he wouldn’t be surprised by his late arrival. It turned out he was the one who was surprised because when he got in the house he heard soft crying coming from Anakin’s studio room. He quietly walked upstairs careful not to spook him with any loud or sudden noise. Carefully he bent down and wrapped his arms around Anakin who was curled up on the soft rug in the corner of the room. He startled but quickly relaxed upon realizing who it was. He tried to stifle his quiet sobs and turn his head so Obi-Wan wouldn’t see he was crying, he still noticed. 

“My darling love, what’s the matter?” Anakin sniffled and buried his face in Obi-Wan’s neck, wrapping his arms around his husband to be closer to him. 

“I’m sad.” 

“Yes, I can see that but why?” Obi-Wan rubbed small soothing circles on his back to calm him. 

“We’ve talked to so many doctors and we’re still stuck and going nowhere. It’s disheartening...I know some people go years without being able to have kids but that doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to be upset at how challenging this is.” 

“Of course you’re allowed to be upset. It has only been about four months since we started talking to the doctors about options but that doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to feel. We face different types of challenges because we can’t just have sex and make a baby. There are other holes we have to jump through first.” Obi-Wan moved them so he was now sitting on the floor leaning against the wall with Anakin in his lap. 

“I think we need to pick one method first and try because if we go a hundred different directions we’re not going to make any progress. Do you have an idea of where you want to start?” Obi-Wan asked trying to gauge his husband’s baseline. 

“Well, I think that if we can’t have a baby through a surrogate we can think about adopting. But I’d like to try surrogacy first...that means we have to find somebody though,” he let out a heavy sigh. 

“That means we’re gonna have to find someone who is okay with having a baby for a gay couple….fucking homophobes.” It hurt Obi-Wan to see his lover in such emotional pain and turmoil. If he was being honest with himself though that was a thought that worried him as well. “

We’ll just have to take it one day at a time my love, together.” 

“Together,” Anakin echoed curling into his chest snuggling close. 

Almost six weeks later it was now the beginning of summer vacation as the school had just gotten out for Obi-Wan. Emily, Ana, Jackson, and Archer had all wished him well before they left for the summer break. Emily and Ana had told him they would both be spending the summer visiting and touring colleges. Jackson and Archer would both be attending a high school theater program at Leauge University in Coruscant. Obi-Wan wished them all well and said he would see them in the fall but if they needed anything over the summer they could reach out to him via email. 

The following Sunday they were sitting in the back yard watching the dogs play when Padme, Sabe, and Ahsoka stopped by. “Helloooo…” Padme said as she knocked on one of the pergola posts. 

“Hey, did we have plans?” Anakin asked with a confused look on his face. 

“No, we just wanted to come by and catch up since it’s been a few weeks.” “

Really,” Obi-Wan said eyebrows raised, “the queen of planning just decided to stop by with her girlfriend and my sister-in-law.” 

“Yea,” Anakin said folding his arm in agreement, “we totally believe that.” They all said their hellos and sat down around the fire pit. 

“Well….Sabe and I wanted to tell you something.” She paused for a moment until Anakin said, “Well….we’re waiting.” 

“We think we found someone who can be a surrogate for the two of you.” Both of them looked bewildered eyes wide and mouths agape. 

“Who?” Obi-Wan said. 

“Me,” Padme said. 

“What?!” they both said in unison. “You want to be our surrogate?” Obi-Wan asked in a small quiet voice filled with disbelief. She took a deep breath before speaking, 

“Yes, I do. We’ve been watching the two of you struggle to find an avenue that works for you. Struggle to find a viable surrogate who...is accepting and we both see that it hurts you, both of you. You shouldn’t have to go through the process of trying to have a child and have to worry about what someone thinks of your sexuality at the same time. It’s not fair. You wouldn’t have to worry about that with me because I love both of you. Besides, I kind of already asked my doctor for her opinion and she thinks I’d be fine. I’ve never had any kids, but that doesn’t mean I can’t help you start your family.” 

Anakin looked at her with tears in his eyes, “Padme...I don’t even know what to say. Are you sure you want to do that? Carrying a baby is a huge deal, and I just want you to be sure.” 

“I’m sure Ani. We both are.” 

“Come on guys! Just say yes! You know you want to,” Ahsoka said shaking her fists at them. The two men looked at each other, “I don’t have a problem with that,” Obi-Wan said looking back at Anakin to see his response who shook his head in agreement. 

“I guess we’re gonna have a baby,” Obi-Wan said tentatively. 

“Yes, yes we are,” Anakin said. 

“Aaahhh yay!!” shouted Padme, Sabe, and Ahsoka. Everyone jumped up hugging with happy tears in their eyes. 

“Padme, thank you. This means more than anything you’ve ever done for me and you’ve done a lot for me. I want you to know how thankful I am because it’s been hard really hard. I can’t believe we finally get a chance to have a baby.” 

“Oh, Ani come here,” Padme said with open arms which he embraced happily. They embraced in a warm hug and Anakin leaned his head on her shoulder, his shoulders shaking as he cried tears of happiness. 

They celebrated the exciting news with grilled cheese made in a cast iron pan over the fire pit and as well as a big salad Obi-Wan put together with vegetables he picked from the garden. They indulged in their sweet tooth and made dozens of s’mores which ended with Anakin having chocolate smeared on his face. It was a little past nine when everyone headed home and they extinguished the fire pit. Obi-Wan entered the back door leading into the kitchen and saw Anakin doing the dishes and sniffling softly as if he didn’t want him to hear. He walked behind him and wrapped his arms around his husband’s torso who tensed for a moment. 

“What’s the matter, sweetheart? I thought you were happy, we finally get a chance to have a family of our own.” Anakin finished washing a bowl and placed it in the drying rack before turning around and collapsing against Obi-Wan’s chest. His shoulders shook as sobs wracked through his body. 

“Oh, Anakin, my dear love,” Obi-Wan, picking Anakin up bridal style and carrying him to the living room. Sitting down on the couch Anakin curled into his husband’s lap his cries turning to sniffles. 

“I’m just...uhh...what, what if I’m not good. What if I’m not ready to be a dad, I don’t know anything about raising a child.” Obi-Wan looked at him bewildered, “Anakin, how could you possibly think you don’t know anything about raising a child. You’ve practically raised Ahsoka since you were, what, ten years old?! You are one of the most qualified people that I know to become a parent.” 

Anakin sniffled again, “you really think so?” 

“Of course my sweet. We may not know everything and I have no doubt there will be moments of stress, anger, and sadness. Nevertheless, we will prevail, always moving forward together.” His husband snaked his arms around his neck and smiled up at him placing a soft kiss on his cheek. He hummed in response at the warm contact and leaned in for a full proper kiss. 

A few weeks later it was the end of June and Padme called with surprising news. “Hello?” Obi-Wan said answering the phone with one hand and trying to drain a pot of pasta with the other. 

“Obi-Wan!” Padme said very excitedly. 

“Padme, oh gosh I didn’t read the caller ID so I didn’t know it was you. How are you?” 

“I’m good, how about you?” 

“Oh good good, trying to make dinner and not spill boiling water all over myself, the usual,” he said as he finally emptied the pot in the strainer and placed it on the counter. Padme chuckled, “Is Anakin around?” she asked. 

“Yes, he just brought the dogs out in the yard. They’ve been pouting for days since it’s been raining so much and they couldn’t go out. Do you want me to go get him?” 

“Well yes, but I actually wanted to talk to both of you.”

“Oh, okay. Give me one second I’ll go get him.” 

“Pads!” Anakin all but shouted into the speakerphone. “Was it really necessary to yell in my ear, thank you now I’m deaf,” Anakin smirked and Obi-Wan lovingly glared at him. 

“Sooo...what’d you call for?” Anakin said as he tried to grab a piece of pasta from the colander but was thwarted by Obi-Wan swatting him away. 

“I went to the doctor today,” she said and they both stopped what they were doing immediately realizing she was going to say something about the surrogacy. 

“I’m pregnant. You’re gonna be dads!” Anakin dropped the phone on the counter and shouted in excitement. Obi-Wan looked ecstatic with a wide grin on his face and happy tears forming in his eyes. Anakin stopped to look at his husband and realized he too had started crying at the exciting news. 

“You guys okay?” Padme said after they had both gone quiet for a moment. 

“Yea, just processing and crying tears of joy,” Obi-Wan said, his voice shaking with emotion. 

“Well, I actually have one more thing to tell you. I think it will both surprise you and make you cry even more.” 

“Well, what is it?! You can’t say something like that and then not tell us.” Anakin said gesturing wildly with his arms even though she could not see them through the speakerphone. 

“You’re not having one baby, you're having twins.” Anakin stopped gesturing and gasped, “does that mean…” he faltered looking for words. 

“Yes, you both gave a sperm sample and both of them took. One baby with each of your genes.” 

“Both of us,” Obi-Wan echoed fresh tears spilling over the brim. 

… … … … … … … 

Summer went and September came with school beginning again for Obi-Wan. He had spent most of the summer redesigning his curriculum after hearing directly from his students what types of things they wanted to learn more about. He would still be teaching English literature, foundational poetry an elective, and the history of poetry an elective. But now he would also be teaching two sections of sex and health education. Many of the students had come to him with their questions and concerns regarding the subject matter. So many in fact that the school noticed and asked him to take on the new class which he happily obliged. Obi-Wan liked that his students were comfortable enough to bring their questions and concerns to him. He liked to educate and share resources from all walks of life but especially for sex and health education. High schoolers were so vulnerable to receiving misinformation from friends, the internet, and unfortunately sometimes even parents/guardians. Anakin had spent the summer working on a new research proposal to do a joint project with the Coruscant Universities Medical School. He had made some new contacts during a summit conference he attended in the spring and they were very interested in his work. Obi-Wan hoped the proposal was accepted, it would allow Anakin to advance his work even further and hopefully mentor some new and continuing students. 

The first day of school was a whirlwind of excitement as new students found their place and returning students jumped around to see friends and teachers. It was barely noon and he had received a dozen emails from the school about finalizing advisement lists and student’s schedules. Three seniors had also asked him if he would write them letters of recommendation for their college applications, two of them were Emily and Ana. At the end of the day, the usual gaggle stayed behind to badger Obi-Wan and caught him up on their lives and all that he missed over the summer. 

“Did you have a good summer Mr.Kenobi?” Ana said as she and her three shadows bounded up to her. They all grabbed chairs and sat on the other side of his desk. 

“Yes, I did thank you for asking. I hope you all did as well. I’ve heard some fascinating stories flying around all day.” 

“Jackson and I both got invited back to participate in the summer theater intensive again next summer with all costs covered!” Archer said very excitedly, pulling up some pictures on his phone to show Obi-Wan the pieces they performed. 

“That is very exciting! You should both be very proud of yourselves, I know I am,” to which both teens smiled widely. 

“How’s Anakin?” Emily asked, trying to wrangle her bag closed even though she had what appeared to be at least six large books in it. 

“He’s doing well. Thank you for asking. He’s been working on a research proposal for a new project most of the summer, and he just submitted it last week, so we’ll see what happens.” He bent down to get his bag and started packing up some of his material, “before I headed out, we wanted to share something with all of you. Even though he’s not here, he asked me to tell you from both of us.” 

“Oooh what?!” they all said, suddenly losing interest in whatever they were doing. 

“I don’t typically tell my students all about my private life but since you’re all soooo invested,” they all giggled, “and would probably have my head if I didn’t tell you. We are going to be having a baby sometime this winter.” 

“Oh, no way!” Ana shouted, leaping up from her seat. 

“That’s so awesome congratulations,” Jackson said. 

“Will you show us pictures when they’re both?” Emily said as Archer nodded his head along with her. 

“I will. We are actually having twins so you’ll see pictures of two babies.” His students continued to ogle over the fact that their favorite teacher was gonna be a dad. At least until he practically pushed them out his classroom saying it was time for him to leave for the day. 

… … … … … … …  
Three months later it was December 19th and the semester was one day away from ending. It was exactly nine twenty-eight am when Anakin called him. He called him twelve times and texted him no less than twenty-five times before Obi-Wan noticed since his phone was in his bag. He excused himself and called him back immediately. 

“Why the hell didn’t you answer? I've been calling you for over an hour!” he said, sounding extremely exasperated. 

“What’s wrong?” “Padme’s in the hospital because she was having premature labor contractions and the doctor said she’s gonna have to have a c-section.” 

“Okay, I’ll leave now. I just have to get someone to cover my class and I’ll leave in less than ten minutes.” 

Eight minutes later Obi-Wan was in the car and on his way to the hospital. His students looked as if they wanted to ask him why he was leaving so suddenly but thankfully they resisted. For once he was glad they decided to keep their questions to themselves. 

He sped the whole way to the hospital and a drive that would normally take him twenty-five minutes took twelve. He got to the lobby and called Anakin because he realized he didn’t know which wing Padme was in. “I’ll come down and get you, you won’t be able to come up yourself. You need to fill out a form first and get a visiting badge.” 

“Okay, I’m standing by the elevator that says east wing two hundred-four hundred.” Three minutes later Anakin came down the stairs across from where he was standing who ushered for him to come towards him. 

“You can come this way and there’s a separate reception area for the maternity wing. They have the form you need to fill out and they’ll give you a badge.” He nodded his head understanding, “what’s going on now?” 

“The OB is monitoring her contractions and she also said that her cervix is very short which is probably causing premature labor. If it gets any shorter over the next day she’s going to have to have a c-section to prevent any further complications.” They walked up a flight of stairs before entering an elevator that would take them to the maternity wing. 

“Okay, well that seems frightening upon hearing but she’s here and being monitored. The doctor also seems to have a plan in place if things progress so that’s also good. I don’t think we need to panic or overreact yet and we don’t want to upset Padme and cause her more distress.” As Obi-Wan finished speaking the elevator came to a stop and they got out. Anakin took a deep breath and leaned his head on his husband’s shoulder, “I know I know. I’m trying not to panic but it’s so sudden and early. I mean the babies weren’t supposed to be born until March and it’s December, that’s three months early.” 

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around his husband rubbing soothing circles on his back. “I know it’s scary. I’m nervous too but we just need to trust the doctor’s opinion and go minute by minute.” Anakin took another deep breath and sighed heavily, “Yes, you’re right. We’re both out of our depth here when it comes to what should be done medically. We’re probably both out of our depth in terms of parenting as well.” Obi-Wan chuckled, “I’m not gonna disagree with you on that. Why don’t you show me where to check-in and then we can go see Padme together.” 

When they walked in Padme was sitting up against a stack of pillows taking steady breaths as a nurse adjusted the IV drip in her arm. She smiled upon seeing both of them, “Obi-Wan, that was fast. I do hope Anakin didn’t make you panic.” He bent down to kiss her on the cheek, “Well that’s exactly what he did but feeling better now that I’m here seeing you.” 

“Oh Ani, why’d you make him panic? He was in the middle of class.” 

“It’s okay, I’d rather be here. My students are important but my family is more important. Besides, someone needs to be level headed, or else he would probably explode.” Anakin scowled at him, “Hey, I would not explode. A little tense yes but I’m good...well I’m good now cause you’re here.” Obi-Wan smiled at his husband and reached for his hand pulling him up against his side, “I’ll always be here for you, for both of you,” he added lightly squeezing Padme’s hand while Anakin rested his head on his shoulder. 

A knock came at the door and the doctor appeared, “Alright how are we all doing?” she said reading over the notes from the nurse and PA that had been checking in on Padme. Doctor Bartlet had been working with them since Padme had said she would be their surrogate. She was an OB specialist who had expertise in working with families that were trying to conceive via surrogacy or IVF.

“Trying not to panic,” Anakin said with a small nervous laugh as Obi-Wan squeezed his hand. 

“Well I’ve read over all the notes from the other doctors and nurses who have been checking on you and I would advise a c-section. I saw this not because there are any life-threatening problems now but there may be if you tried to have a natural birth. Trying to naturally birth twins who are this early would not be advisable for them or you; there could be multiple complications. Having a c-section is the safer option, but it is of course up to all of you to decide what you want to do. I’ll come back in about half an hour and see what the decision is.” 

“Well, I don’t want to have any more issues…” Padme said looking over at the two of them, “but they’re your babies and you need to have input too.” 

“Are you crazy?!” Anakin said all but yelling and jumping up. 

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan said very sternly, “What are you doing, don't yell at her.” 

“Well, yes they’re our kids but you’re the one giving birth Padme. I don’t think we get a say in this decision because the decision needs to be the safest one for you.” He relaxed slightly at Obi-Wan’s gentle touch on his hand, “I think Anakin’s right. They are ours but your health and safety is something we can’t risk so you need to be the one who decides what’s best for you.” 

“Thank you for all your concern….I think a c-section would be best in this situation because it seems to be the option with the least possible risks and complications,” Padme said and they nodded in agreement. 

When the doctor came back they told her of the decision and the prep started for surgery. An hour later Padme was brought into the OR while Obi-Wan and Anakin waited in the hospital room. The hospital did not allow for partners to be in the OR during surgeries typically and they were all quite relieved by this. Padme knew they would both be extremely on edge, probably ask too many questions, and just overall create a more stressful environment. They both knew this as well and were still stressed waiting for the surgery to finish but much better off. Anakin paced back and forth the length of the room dozens of times while Obi-Wan sat in one of the armchairs, his legging bouncing up and down from nerves. 

“Do you want to come sit down love?” Obi-Wan asked as he noticed Anakin’s pacing becoming more aggressive and agitated. Anakin paused momentarily before walking over to the chair next to Obi-Wan and slumping down with a thud. 

“It’ll be okay darling, I’m sure everything will go smoothly and surgery will be finished sooner than you think,” he said wrapping an arm around Anakin and pulling him so his head was leaning on the armrest. Anakin relaxed at the touch of his husband's fingers running through his hair and made a small noise of content. 

It was almost three hours later and now just after four pm when Obi-Wan awoke to the sound of light chatter. One of the nurses was bringing Padme something to eat and asking her some questions but he could not make out what about. He squinted his eyes and spotted the clock on the wall and saw the time was five past four. He looked over and saw Anakin curled up in the chair next to him still asleep before realizing that it was hours later and Padme was back from surgery. His mind ran a million miles an hour as he jumped up so fast he almost fell over from the sudden change in pressure. 

“Whoa...you okay?” the nurse said, rushing over to him as he wobbled and grasped for something to steady himself but came up empty-handed. 

“When did you come back from the OR? Why didn’t anyone wake us up? How are the twins?” he asked, words stringing together almost slurred from the drowsiness he still felt. 

“Why don’t you sit down first so you don’t pass out from the rush of everything,” the nurse said helping him sit back down and take a few deep breaths. 

“Obi, I came back from surgery two hours ago but you and Anakin seemed so content and I didn’t want to wake you when you clearly needed sleep. Everything went fine and everyone is healthy. A few of the nurses just came by to take the twins for weighing and stamping their foot and handprints,” she said reaching over to grasp his hand gently. Obi-Wan let out a big sigh of relief and his shoulders physically relaxed. The nurse came back with a cup of water for him and a couple of tablets of Tylenol to ease the headache that had started when he jumped up mere minutes earlier. 

“Thank you,” he said, downing both the medicine and water. 

“I think you should get more of both of those and maybe a stronger sedative because when I wake Anakin up he’s gonna need it.” The nurse took the cup from him and laughed, “Well I can at least get him a cup of water and be standing ready in case he too looks ready to pass out.” When she returned with another cup of water for Anakin which she placed on the table next to him Obi-Wan gently shook his husband’s shoulder. 

“Anakin...wake up my love.” “Hmmm,” he murmured in response before rousing and looking around the room. His eyes widened as he realized Padme was back and just like Obi-Wan got up too fast then tripped backward falling back into the chair. 

“Anakin, relax darling. Everything is fine, we just fell asleep. Padme’s okay and she said the twins are fine too...take a few deep breaths love.” Anakin did as he was told and started to relax as the nurse handed him the water which he drank thirstily. 

Anakin sat for a few moments with Obi-Wan holding his hand to compose himself before getting up walking over to Padme’s bedside. 

“How are you feeling? Besides probably being in some pain and discomfort from having your insides taken out,” Anakin asked, trying to bring a little lightheartedness to the conversation. 

“I am rather sore as it was not the most pleasant experience by a long shot. However, it all went smoothly and the twins are healthy which means I’m happy,” she replied. 

“I can’t even begin to thank you enough for all that you have done for us and all that you’ve had to go through. It means the absolute world that we get to have a family of our own now and that you offered to help us get to this point,” Anakin said as he shed a few tears of happiness. Obi-Wan had gotten up and come to the bedside as well, “I second that. Padme, you have given us the greatest happiness and joy in all the world, a new family. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.”

The nurse checked Padme’s IV and some of the other machines before leaving saying she would be back with the twins in a few minutes. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan pulled their chairs up to the edge of her bed and chatted with her idly about the surgery and how she was feeling. Five minutes later two nurses came back each carrying a small bundle of soft white blankets. One of the babies had a golden yellow hat on while the other had a deep maroon, both were crying. Anakin gasped and Obi-Wan stood up swiftly. 

“This little man is kicking up quite the fuss,” said Jona, the nurse who had been checking Padme’s levels before. 

“And this lady is not much better,” said the other nurse whose badge said Corey as she handed her to Anakin. 

“Just make sure you support her head with your arm, she’s not strong enough yet to pick it up on her own,” Corey said, adjusting Anakin’s arm slightly so he had a better hold. Anakin let out a soft sob as his baby girl was placed in his arms. She stopped crying immediately and looked up at her dad with big curious eyes, “Hi baby girl. You’re so beautiful.” He looked up to see Obi-Wan with tears in his eyes cradling their son who had also stopped crying and was trying to grasp at one of the large hands holding him. They swooned over the twins for another half an hour until they started to yawn and fell asleep in their arms. The nurse came and placed them in their small rolling hospital cribs to sleep until they were hungry. 

Padme ended up falling asleep as well since she was rightfully exhausted from the physical, mental, and emotional toll the day had taken on her. Obi-Wan opened his arms and his husband crawled into his lap crying softly. 

“It’s been a long day my love. Not at all what any of us expected when we got up this morning but here we are. Brand new parents,” Obi-Wan said as he ran his fingers through Anakin’s soft hair. 

“What are we going to do? We didn’t even finish their room yet?” Anakin said looking up at him flustered and thinking far too many thoughts at once. 

“It’ll be alright darling. The doctor said they should stay here for a few weeks so they can be monitored. She thinks they’ll be alright but since they were so early she doesn’t want them to go home with any problems. So we’ll have a few weeks to get things ready in between visiting them. One day at a time my love, one day at a time.” Anakin sniffled and wiped his wet eyes on his sleeve, “ what would I do without you?” Obi-Wan chuckled, “you’d probably be extremely overwhelmed and end up as a mad scientist or something.” This pulled a full laugh from Anakin who smiled wide, “yea you’re probably right. But I have you so I don’t need to worry about that. I don’t need to worry about anything right now because I have you and Padme and the twins.” 

“You don’t need to worry about anything,” Obi-Wan echoed as he leaned in to share a soft kiss with his husband, lover, co-parent, best friend, and partner.


	24. Paternity Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Anakin get ready to bring the twins home from the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed one of my favorite quotes from Episode I that Shmi says to Anakin for the painting on the wall in the twins bedroom.

They both filed for emergency paternal leave the next day so they could have time to finish the twin’s room, get the house ready, and begin the journey when they brought them home from the hospital in just a few short days. It had been three weeks since they were born and they had done remarkably well so far. The doctor didn’t see any reason for them to have to stay in the hospital any longer than the end of the week. It was now the first week in January and they both had three more weeks left of paternity leave. They were still trying to figure out how they were going to take care of Luke and Leia when they both had to go back to work. 

That was a problem for another day though. It was bright and early barely six-thirty am when Obi-Wan stirred in bed and felt Anakin’s side to be cold. He got up and walked down the hall to find light coming from the twin’s room. He saw Anakin, shirtless in sweatpants, and covered in paint. He was currently painting a mural on the ceiling of a galaxy filled with planets and stars. The walls were painted a greyish blue with white trim at the baseboard. The far wall across from the cribs painted above the double dressers/changing tables was a quote that said, you can’t stop the change, any more than you can stop the suns from setting. A gorgeous sun was painted behind the quote in orangey gold paint that contrasted brightly with the blue/grey paint. Obi-Wan smiled as he recognized the quote as one Anakin had said his mother told him many times growing up. Obi-Wan covered his mouth as he laughed at Anakin accidentally stepping in paint and then hitting himself in the face with the brush. Anakin let out an exasperated sigh and growled in frustration. He whipped around and saw Obi-Wan leaning against the door frame wearing light grey sleep pants and a plain grey long sleeve t-shirt. Obi-Wan picked up on the old towels on the floor and dipped it in Anakin’s water bottle. He bent down and wiped the paint off of Anakin’s foot and then gently cleaned his face. 

“Why are you up so early my love?” Obi-Wan asked brushing a few strands of color stained hair away from his face and cradling his cheek. 

“I couldn’t sleep...and the twins will be coming home in just a few days. I know we were going to set up all of their furniture today but I didn’t like the plain cream walls. They’re too dull, I want them to have something fun to look at when they go to sleep and wake up. 

“It’s beautiful, a work of art truly. Your skills never cease to amaze me….would you like some help finishing or cleaning up?” 

“Well I think I’m done but I wouldn’t mind some help cleaning up. And when the walls dry we can set up the rest of the room, probably tomorrow.” Obi-Wan started to pick up some dirty towels and a drop cloth against the far wall, “that sounds like a good plan. I think I need some coffee before doing anything else though, how about you?” 

“You’re going to have coffee? The king of all things tea wants!” Obi-Wan shoved him gently through the doorway as they walked towards the laundry room, “shut up. I didn’t sleep well either and I’m guessing I’ll be drinking a lot more coffee once the twins come home.” 

“You’re probably right about that,” Anakin said laughing and stripping off his painted splattered clothes to put in the wash. 

The next day the walls of the room had dried and they brought all the boxes of furniture in to be set up. They had gone shopping with the help of Padme, Sabe, and Ashoka for dresser and cribs along with some more decorative items such as a rather large bookcase, an upholstered rocking chair, a large fluffy grey rug, and smaller wall pieces. They started by putting the rug down and then building the two cribs which would go on the wall opposite the quote Anakin had painted. A small creme colored nightstand was placed between the matching cribs. They would use this to hold small items like extra sheets and blankets as well as a baby monitor that would sit on top. 

Under the painted sun and quote sat a double dresser with a changing station on top. The dresser would be a multipurpose piece of furniture as it would hold not only clothes but diapers and wipes for changing the twins. Anakin sat on the floor folding clothes and organizing the drawers while Obi-Wan hung a few wall decorations. Padme had printed and framed a photo of the two of them holding the twins for the first time in the hospital as they sat side by side in the hospital room armchairs. Sabe had printed and framed a photo she had taken of a very pregnant Padme at the beach one day. It was a gorgeous silhouette showing off her growing bump against a glowing sunset. Anakin had cried when he saw it and Obi-Wan smiled wide. Ahsoka had made an origami flower chain that Obi-Wan stretched across the wall behind the cribs. 

“What do you think?” Obi-Wan asked standing in the middle of the room to look at all they had done. Anakin looked up from folding the clothes, “it looks beautiful. I can’t believe we’re parents and that our babies are coming home tomorrow.” 

Obi-Wan came to sit next to him and help finish putting the clothes away. “It’s certainly a surreal experience. I never imagined myself having kids if I’m being honest. I always thought I would just be alone forever. It always made me sad when I would go out to get tea and work at a cafe because I would see families out and about. They seemed so cheery and bright with their kids laughing. If I could tell myself ten years ago I would be happy, married to the love of my life, and a new parent I would probably cry. I don’t think I’ve been so happy and I get to share that with you.” Anakin had tears forming in his eyes, “now look what you did you made me cry,” he said wiping his eyes. 

“If you had told me ten years ago I wouldn’t be living in a studio apartment anymore and I’d have a job that pays more than fifteen thousand a year...well I wouldn’t believe you. I think we both have similar feelings about where we are now; it's just that our paths were different up to meeting each other. I will forever be grateful that I ran into on-campus and knocked you down.” “You quite literally swept me off my feet, a true prince charming.” Obi-Wan blushed and ducked his head slightly. 

“Oh, I just remembered I have two more things to put up on the walls,” Anakin said jumping up, “wait here I’ll be right back.”

When Anakin came back he was carrying two canvases, “I wanted to see if we could put these up too. They’re some of my favorite pieces I’ve made.” 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan gasped, “these are beautiful.” One painting was of Obi-Wan holding both of the twins in the hospital, it was one of Anakin’s favorite paintings he’s ever made. The second painting was of the two of them with Padme when she was pregnant just a few months back. 

“You really like them?” Anakin said, his voice quiet. 

“Of course I do my love. I love all of your paintings. Especially the ones of us and now the ones with the twins.” They hung the painting above each crib and finally the room was complete. Their home was ready to bring the two infants home tomorrow and it would never be the same. 

The next day they were both up bright and early once again. Anakin bounced in his seat the whole drive to the hospital, filled to the brim with nerves. They were supposed to be at the hospital at ten-thirty but they didn’t leave until ten forty-five. Their delayed departure was due to reading the directions for securing two infant car seats at least a dozen times and checking every buckle the same amount. Obi-Wan ran his right hand over Anakin’s thigh squeezing lightly, “it’ll be alright. It won’t be perfect every day but we’ll learn as we go together.” Anakin squeezed his hand back and smiled, sighing out a breath of relief. 

When they made it to the hospital the nurse told them to bring both car seats in so that the twins would be properly secured before heading out to the car to go home. Padme and Sabe had offered to come as well to help ease their nerves and lend a hand. They all said their goodbyes to the hospital staff before once again checking every buckle on each seat multiple times before driving away; this time much more slowly than when they had arrived. Padme and Sabe headed home but said if they needed anything at all to call, even just to talk. As they drove home Anakin kept looking into the rearview mirror to check and make sure they were alright. Five minutes into the drive he was surprised to see both Luke and Leia asleep in their car seats. “Obi-Wan”, he whispered. “Hmm?” 

“They’re asleep. Both of them,” Anakin said, beaming with joy. 

“They probably like the soothing movement of the car. I read that in one of the books Padme gave us. Babies often enjoy the motion and fall asleep quickly. That’s why a lot of parents will drive around with infants to see if they’ll nap.”

“Well, it’s good to know they do seem to like the car.”

When they got home Anakin went in first to settle the dogs a little so they wouldn’t be so rambunctious when they brought the twins in. They were both still fast asleep and stayed asleep even when moved from the car into the house. The dogs were very eager to say hello to the two new little humans but they were barred until the babies woke up. A cold wet snout in their faces might be a rude awakening and cause excessive crying. Obi-Wan was surprised to find that the dogs were quite calm with their curiosity. They could probably sense that he and Anakin were very nervous about being alone with two newborn babies for which they were solely responsible. Instead of clamoring up on the couch to get a look and sniff of the new family members, both dogs laid on the floor, chins resting on the couch as to discreetly sneak a peek. 

Over the next week, they all adjusted to the new routine which was no routine at all. They were up at least four times a night to check on the twins and feed them when they were hungry. The days were filled with small victories for the new dads, like being able to take a nap for a whole hour or sitting down for a full meal. Coffee was made at all hours of the day and night for a little boost to get through the sleepless times. The following Saturday they left the house for an hour to go grocery shopping while Padme and Ahsoka watched Luke and Leia. It was both extraordinarily nerve-racking and freeing to be able to just sit for a few minutes in the parking lot enjoying the silence. 

They had become very close with the neighbors around them since they had moved here nearly two years ago. This was very handy while they tried to figure out how to take care of their children while going back to work; which would be happening in one week. An older couple who lived across from them, June and Aurthur, had lived here for thirty-five years. They raised four kids and thirteen grandkids, basically they were very experienced with caring for children. One day Obi-Wan was helping them out by shoveling their front steps and path when June came out to ask how the babies were doing. 

“They’re adjusting well and so are we, a little bit more every day. Anakin and I are going back to work next week though so we’re not sure what we’re gonna do about taking care of them.” 

“Well they are of course your children but if you trust a couple of old pottery makers, Arthur and I would be more than willing to watch them during the day.” 

“Oh, June no we couldn’t ask you to do that every day. That would be just too much,” Obi-Wan said, trying to be polite as he could even though the offer was perfect. 

“It really wouldn’t be. We’ve been retired for so long dear and we don’t have kids running around as we used to since most of them are either grown-up or teenagers...I honestly miss taking care of the little ones. It wouldn’t be a big deal at all trust me, but of course please think about it and talk to Anakin.” 

“Thank you, June. Really the offer is very kind and would offer quite a bit of stress relief. I will talk to Anakin about it and get back to you in a few days if that’s okay?” 

“Of course honey don’t worry about it at all. Please take your time. The decisions you make about your children are some of the most important if not the most important you’ll ever make. Get back to me whenever you feel and thank you for shoveling the stairs. They’re always covered in ice and that makes it a lot harder to do with my back not being as spry as it used to be. 

One week later they had decided to take June up on her offer. She and Arthur were extremely trustworthy and experienced in raising children. That didn’t make it any easier though, driving away in their separate cars to their jobs not being able to see their babies for eight to ten hours. Anakin called him twice while sitting in traffic going through the city to get to the hospital. He cried the second time because of how sad his husband sounded on the phone. It was seven-thirty and Obi-Wan sitting in his classroom for the first time in almost two months. 

“I know you miss them, my love, I do too. I miss them so much but we still need to work even if we’d rather be with them. We can’t support ourselves as a family if we don’t work.” 

“I know,” Anakin sniffled on the other line, “I hope the day goes by fast so I can see them and you.” 

“I’m sure you’ll have lots to catch up just like me so it’ll probably feel pretty quick...I love you.” 

“I love you too. I shouldn’t keep you too long I know you probably have a lot of things to look over and get ready for first period.” He sighed looking at the large stack of assignments and memos to look over as well as the hundreds of emails. 

“I do have quite a bit to do. Please call or text me whenever you want and I’ll answer you when I can. I don’t want you to be sad all day.” 

“I’ll try not to be sad. You’ll probably get a lot of messages from me by the end of the day though.” 

“That’s okay my love. Have a good day. I love you so much, my angel.” He could feel Anakin blushing through the phone, “I will. I love you too and say hi to the class for me.” He hung up chuckling to himself, his students didn’t know he was coming back today so they would be quite surprised. 

“No way!” came a loud shout from the doorway as Ana saw him sitting at his desk. 

“You’re back!” she shouted and ran into the room along with the rest of the posse. A similar reaction came from the rest of his students as they shuffled in to start the day. All of them were much more interested in asking questions about him, Anakin, and the babies rather than actually doing school work, which he expected. It was now three o’clock and students were starting to leave but not before a certain group piled into his room pulling chairs up to his desk. They insisted on seeing pictures of the twins before they left which he gladly showed them. The squeals of excitement echoed through the halls as they told everyone they saw how cute the babies were. 

By three-forty-five Obi-Wan was leaving and he had never been more excited to go home. The drive home was quicker than expected and of course, because of city traffic, he was home before Anakin. It was five past four when he pulled into the driveway and parked the car in the garage before walking over to June and Arthurs. Leia smiled as he bent down to pick her up and kiss her on the head. When he picked Luke, his little man, the infant smiled and cooed loudly grasping for Obi-Wan. 

“Oh, I think he missed his daddy,” June said smiling at him. 

“Were they good?” he asked, sitting down with Luke still in his arms and Leia propped up on the pillow next to him chewing on a stuffed animal. 

“They were angels,” Arthur said, coming to sit down across from him. 

“Honestly, they were. Barely cried at all, napped a few times, and had all of their bottles.” Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief, “I’m glad they did well. I was worried they would be upset.” 

“Luke was rather quiet but Anakin said he’s like in new places or with new people.” 

"My little man, were you a shy one today? Huh?” 

At five o’clock Anakin got home and found Obi-Wan making dinner with Leia in one arm and stirring a pot of pasta with the other. Luke was sitting in his highchair with his favorite puzzle and purple stuffed animal bear that he put a yellow dress on. Well actually Anakin had put the dress on for him but he pointed to it in the store and laid it on top of his bear meaning he wanted to put it on. Luke looked up and let out a squeal when he saw Anakin standing at the kitchen table. Obi-Wan turned around and smiled at his husband, “Hello my love, how was work?” 

“Very busy,” he said, giving Obi-Wan a peck, “but you were right it went by very fast. How did these little munchkins do today?” 

“Arthur and June said they were both great and barely cried at all. Luke was a little show though that’s to be expected.” Leia reached for Anakin who took her in his arms giving her a few small kisses. 

“Little man,” Anakin said, going over to Luke, “you having fun with your puzzle?” Luke let out a triumphant squeal at putting the last piece in the puzzle and raised his arms to say he wanted to be picked up. 

Obi-Wan watched his husband play with their two children as he finished getting dinner ready. A husband and family in a home of their own, all things he never thought he’d have. But now he does and he wouldn’t trade it for the world.


	25. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of kindergarten and Anakin takes time to reflect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks we've come full circle and now you're reading the last chapter. To anyone who read this entire story thank you from the bottom of my hear. I put so much into this piece. 
> 
> For final reference Anakin is now 37, Obi-Wan is 42, and Ahsoka is 30.
> 
> Enjoy the final chapter.

“Okay smile and say first day!” Ahsoka said and clicked the camera, “perfect! Ooh, I’m gonna print this and frame it!” It had been five years since the twins were born and today was their first day of kindergarten. 

“Papa!” Leia said jumping off the driveway wall into Anakin’s arms and spinning around, “I’m so excited to get on the bus!”. 

Luke sat quietly atop the wall tying and untying his shoes, “Hey buddy, what are you doing?” Obi-Wan asked sitting down next to him. 

“Tying my shoes.” 

“Your shoes were already tied why are you doing it again?” He sat quietly for a minute before reaching for Obi-Wan’s hand with his smaller one, “daddy?” 

“Yeah, buddy?” Luke sighed, “What if everyone’s too loud and I can’t make any friends?” 

“You’ll be okay just make sure to talk to the teacher okay? If you tell them you have a hard time talking to people and you don’t like loud noises they might be able to help you find other kids who like the quiet like you.” 

“Can you write me a note to give to the teacher?” 

“A note that says you don’t like loud noises?” 

“Yea.” 

“Sure bud, but I want you to give it to them yourself and explain what the note says okay? It’ll be good practice for talking to the new people at school.” 

“Daddy the bus is coming!” Leia announced loudly from atop Anakin’s shoulders. 

“Okay, little man, you’re gonna do great. You don’t need to rush anything just take your time when talking to people.” 

“Okay. Love you, daddy,” Luke said wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan as he picked him up off the wall. 

“Love you too buddy. Go hug Papa too.” “Love you, Papa,” Luke said hugging Anakin as well while Leia ran over to Obi-Wan. 

“Daddy, I’m so excited!” 

“I can tell. Can you do daddy a favor princess? Can you look out for your brother? You know how quiet he is and that he can get overwhelmed easily” 

“I’ll make sure he’s okay.” 

“Good!” 

The bus stopped in front of the house and the climbed on sitting in one of the front benches together, waving out the window. They all waved back smiling, “have a good day my beans!” said Ahsoka as the bus headed down the street. 

“I gotta go guys or I’ll be late for work but I’ll send you these pictures when I have a break later,” she said collecting her things, giving them each a kiss on the cheek, and getting into her car. 

Anakin let out a heavy sigh sitting down on the wall where look had been sitting moments ago. Obi-Wan frowned looking at his husband’s sullen expression sitting down next to him. 

“What’s wrong my love,” he said running a hand through his hair and stroking his wet cheek. 

“Oh, Anakin. They’ll be home a few hours since they’re only going for a half-day right until the spring.” 

“I know, I just miss them already. What if something happens?” Obi-Wan took Anakin’s hand in his, “What’s going to happen?” 

“I don’t know...what if. What if they get hurt, don’t feel good, or get lost. And what about Luke, he’s so shy and quiet. What if he doesn’t feel comfortable talking to anyone or gets scared?” Anakin’s cheeks were slightly red from the stress he was feeling and damp from wet tears. Yet Obi-Wan thought even through his sadness his husband looked beautiful with still-damp curls from his morning shower glistening in the summer sun. 

“Luke and I talked and he’s going to talk to his teacher when he gets to school and tell them he has trouble with loud noises and socializing. I know they’re young and little but because if that the teachers chaperone the kids around the school. I think they’ll be just fine. Besides we can’t worry about everything that could go wrong or else we’ll be worrying all the time.” Anakin hopped off of the wall looking at Obi-Wan with a soft smile and longing blue eyes sparkling in the daylight. 

“I guess you’re right, that’s what the teachers are there for. I’m glad you talked to Luke cause he’ll definitely need some help socializing and adjusting to a new place.” They walked hand in hand back into the house to eat a late breakfast. 

They had taken the day off so that they could be home when the kids got home. Since they were going to school for half days only they would be spending afternoons alternating stays between neighbors’ houses. June and Arthur still loved to watch the kids when they had to work and so did the couple who lived two houses down from them. The husband and wife both worked out of their home; Jimmy an IT director for a local college and Marla a former special education teacher. Seven years ago Marla and Jimmy had their second child and realized finding a good daycare service was becoming ever more difficult. So, she became licensed to run her own and they built a guest house for her to run the program out of. Luke and Leia were a little younger than both Jimmy and Marla’s kids but they still had fun playing together. Marla was generous enough to offer them coming over after school when Anakin and Obi-Wan couldn’t be home, which was most days. So Monday through Wednesday they stayed with June and Arthur while Thursday and Friday they spent at Marla’s. 

Obi-Wan offered to make breakfast while Anakin made them tea and coffee. Coffee in hand Anakin headed out onto the patio area with the dogs watching Obi-Wan at the stove. He took a few deep breaths and looked around taking in his surroundings. He had met Obi-Wan twelve years ago when he was just twenty-five years old He was struggling to stay afloat with barely any money or food and a work/school schedule that left little time to do anything else. He was not thirty-seven, comfortable with his sexuality, married to the love of his life, parent of two dogs, and two incredible children. They had their dream house and amazing jobs that filled each of them with pride. The work Anakin had been able to accomplish in advancing prosthetics allowed him to have an adjustment surgery for his own prosthetic. His hand and forearm were much more flexible now and allowed him to do more detailed actions accurately. His life had crashed for so long and then steadily increased even still. 

“What are you smiling about?” Obi-Wan asked placing to plates on the table. 

“Just thinking about how amazing you are and how lucky I am to have the life I do. A life with you, Ashoka, Padme, Sabe, Rex, Luke, and Leia. Some days I still can’t believe where we are now. All the shit I went through growing up made me feel as if I would never have my happy ever after. But here I am with my loving prince charming living my best life.” Obi-Wan sat down next to him leaning in for a warm soft kiss, wrapping his arms around Anakin pulling him closer. 

“Does that make you my princess? Cause you were definitely a damsel in distress when I met you.” Anakin let out a full laugh pulling his husband back in for another kiss. 

“I’ll always be your damsel in distress and I always know you’ll catch me when I fall.” 

“Of course I will, always my darling angel.” “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too darling,” Obi-Wan said nuzzling his head against his husband’s neck. They sat and ate their breakfast enjoying the sunshine watching their dogs run and play awaiting the return of their kids in a few hours. All was right in the world.


End file.
